


Brenda: Reclaiming

by slaysvamps



Series: Brenda Thompson Chronicles [4]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mage: The Ascension - Freeform, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: Brenda Thompson has spent the last two years trying to get over Michael Moorecock, the man who left her because she became Kindred. Now she’s found a man in Rafael Brown who not only accepts her for what she is but also is willing to die for her. What happens when her ex-domitor comes back to town and brings a pack of the hated Sabbat with him?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> While we have used the names of some celebrities and their likenesses this is not a Backstreet Boys RPF.
> 
> This story was written by a friend of mine and she should get all the credit. Unfortunately, she does not have an AO3 profile, so I can't tag her, but she knows who she is!
> 
> Acquainted with the Night
> 
> I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain- and back in rain.  
I have out walked the furthest city light.
> 
> I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped me eyes, unwilling to explain.
> 
> I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet.
> 
> When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,
> 
> But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height,  
One luminary clock against the sky
> 
> Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right  
I have been one acquainted with the night.
> 
> Robert Frost

_Can you be so warm?_  
_Can you know what I feel?_  
_ Better Than Ezra - In the Blood_

** _August 1999_ **

I had been thinking about taking on a ghoul ever since Elvira informed me that she was giving the Bathori Mansion to me after the new chantry was completed. Her childe and my good friend Micky George maintained several havens of his own, and Zane - well, he stayed with Elvira. So that left me with a beautiful five-floor mansion to stay in all by myself as long as I lived in Salem. The prospect was lonely.

I was also beginning to suspect the honesty of the people handling my investments in Nevada. I had to monitor everything long distance and I had been getting the feeling that there was some skimming going on. I wanted to bring everything to the East Coast, and in order to do that, I needed a daytime person, a ghoul.

I awoke one evening in late August, oblivious to the chain of events beginning to unfold before me and checked my answering machine. There were two messages. The first was from Samantha Brown, a member of the Black Rose Coven that I had become close to in the past two years. She said there was to be a ritual at Rachel's house that Saturday and could I attend? Rachel Black was the priestess of the coven of witches and the mortal descendant of my adopted childe, Bruce Blackwell. Samantha also informed me that the coven was getting together that night at the Jesters- a nightspot owned by my friend Micky. It wasn't known as a Kindred hangout and Micky liked to keep it that way so I knew there wouldn’t be many, if any, of my kind there.

The second message was from Samantha's uncle, Alec Brown, owner of The Book Exchange, a used book and record store. Alec was a wonderful older gentleman who knew about the Masquerade and Kindred but kept this knowledge to himself, thus staying alive. He also knew about Lupines, Mages and other supernatural beings in the area and kept all our secrets, especially from one another.

I had ordered a rare volume some time ago on the works of Aleister Crowley and Alec had finally found a copy. He said that I could pick it up this evening if it was convenient- he would be there.

I showered quickly and dressed in wool slacks and a bulky white turtleneck. On my way out of the house, I grabbed a jacket out of the hall closet and felt a little naked without the figure-eight holster I normally wore with my pair of Glock 22's. I wasn't too ill at ease because I knew my Ruther PPK was in the glove box of my BMW Roadster in the garage, that’s why I didn’t go back for them. I engaged the security system and headed out, arriving at Alec's store shortly after 7:00 PM.

When I entered the store, I didn’t see anyone right away and it took me a minute to find Alec bent over behind the counter, apparently, looking for something.

"Good evening, Alec," I said placing my hands on the counter.

"Miss Thompson," he said with a smile as he straightened. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Just fine," I said looking around the tidy store. Alec always made sure the books and records were immaculately straight and free of dust. I knew many Kindred who used his numerous contacts to find or replace personal articles from their past, including Micky and Sarah Hamilton, his girlfriend and another of my close friends. This store also held frightening memories for me. It was just outside the front door where some local Brujah had abducted Sarah a few years ago and it was those events that had led to her embrace.

I thought I heard noises from the back room, which I found odd. Alec had someone that worked in the store during the day, but he worked alone nights or special hours when others like me did business with him.

I was intrigued by who could possibly be back there, so I used my heightened senses to see what I could find out. Someone was moving things around on shelves. I wondered who it could be. “Did you hire someone for nights?” I asked casually, pulling out my checkbook.

Alec stopped for a moment, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Just then a rather loud thud could be heard coming from the room and the noise seemed to jar his memory. He smiled and said, “That would be my nephew, Rafael. He just moved back to Salem from New York City.” He punched some numbers into the cash register then turned back to me. “That will be $72.95, Miss Thompson.”

“I wish you would call me Brenda,” I said as I began to write the check. “You make me feel like an old lady.”

“Respect given is as good as respect taken,” he said moving from behind the counter. “If you will excuse me, your book is in the back and I should check on Rafe and make sure he hasn’t broken anything.”

“Okay, Alec,” I said as I ripped the check out. I was just slipping the checkbook into my pocket again when I heard them return.

I looked up to see Alec with a rather large volume in his hands. I smiled, thinking that I couldn’t wait to get home and devour every word. When I looked past Alec, however, all thoughts of spending the night engrossed in Crowley fled at the sight of Rafe Brown.

He had short, dark hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He was tall, at least six feet and really well built. He was dressed in dark pants, a white dress shirt and a conservative blue tie. He walked gracefully behind Alec and stood to one side of the counter when Alec held his hand out to take my check. He then printed out a receipt and slipped the book into a bag.

My blue eyes met Rafe’s green ones as I took the bag from Alec and I was surprised to see shock there. He seemed to have an ‘oh-that’s-what-they-look-like’ expression on his face and he was studying me closely. Defensively, I did an aura reading to see if I could tell what he was feeling. To my surprise, swirls of light green and dark blue surrounded his form, telling me he was distrustful and suspicious of me. I wondered why he would be suspicious. We had never met, of that I was sure. Samantha had spoken lovingly of her older brother the few times he had been brought up, but I had never even seen a picture of him.

“Miss Thompson,” Alec began, “this is my nephew, Rafael. Rafe, Miss Thompson.”

“Hello,” I said tucking the bag under my arm. “It’s nice to meet you. And please, call me Brenda.” I smiled at him.

“_‘A flower has blossomed,’_” he quoted with an easy smile that helped me to forget his initial suspicion of me. “_‘The worlds heart core. The petals and leaves were a moon white frame; I gathered the flower, the colorless lore. The abundant measure of fate and fame.’_” My smile grew when I recognized the quote as Yeats, one of my favorite poets.

“You are well read, Mr. Brown,” I said, turning toward the door. “Perhaps we can speak again.” Rafe only returned my smile and I said good evening to Alec as I headed for the front of the store. Curiosity got the better of me and I lingered at a display by the door, still using my heightened senses to see if Rafe made any comments to Alec. I didn't understand why he seemed so leery of me, and I received no further insight when nothing was said. I turned silently and left.

~*~*~*~

I phoned Micky when I reached my car to tell him I was going to Far East Imports/Exports to work on his books for the business. I had been taking care of them for him ever since he took over the business when Lilith and Marissa, two Tremere from Beth Bathori’s line, died. They had foolishly tried to overthrow the Prince and met final death for being so stupid. I told him I would only be there for a few hours and he informed me that Sarah was there already.

“Okay,” I said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure. Don’t strain your brain,” he teased. I chuckled. Micky and I had a great relationship. He was like a brother to me. Sometimes I truly think that if it hadn't been for his friendship, I wouldn’t have made it through the past two years. And I was so happy that he and Sarah had each other, even though I thought of Michael and what we had each time I saw them together.

The drive didn’t take long and when I got there, I parked next to Sarah's car and let myself in with the key Micky had given me. “Sarah,” I called out when I walked into the foyer. The actual showrooms and offices of the business were housed in a beautiful, turn of the century two story home. The extra stock and receiving area was at a warehouse by the docks.

“Brenda?” It sounded like she was in the office space that occupied what would have been the kitchen and breakfast room of the house.

“Hi,” I said when I entered the room. It looked like Sarah was doing some filing and she smiled at me as I took off my jacket and hung it on a peg. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” she said closing a drawer and opening another. “What are you up to?”

“I just wanted to work on the books for a few hours,” I said as I moved behind the desk that I used whenever I was there and turned on the computer. For the record, Sarah and I had a rocky relationship to say the least. When we first met, Sarah was still human and she had hated me immediately. She had been a member of The Black Rose Coven at the time along with Samantha and Rachel, and one of the members Michael and I had come across in a park in Boston on our way to Beth’s Halloween dinner.

I was angry with Michael and I left him standing next to a parking lot near downtown. Michael, being the overprotective jerk he was, had followed me to make sure I didn’t get into any trouble. Soon after I entered the park I came across a small group of people that I later found out were members of the coven. I had used Presence to put the three of them in awe of me so I could feed without hassle. I didn’t know it at the time, but my little mind trick hadn’t worked on Sarah. She knew me for what I was because she had worked for the Inquisition, a group of fanatical religious hunters, and for that she wanted me dead. Michael dealt with her so I had no knowledge of it until after.

We of course didn’t hurt any of them. We only took what we needed to survive which isn’t a horrific process for anyone being fed from. Indeed, as a former ghoul myself I can report that the experience is quite pleasurable.

They returned to Salem and the other members of the coven and now as a result, the entire coven thinks that I am the Goddess incarnate and they all call me Mother. I sometimes help in rituals when my schedule allows but I try to keep my involvement with them to a minimum. When she became Micky's ghoul, Sarah severed her ties with the coven and they still didn’t know what had happened to her.

Because of her relationship with Micky, I have really tried to build a friendship with her over the past two years since her embrace. I think we are getting there, but it's a slow process. I get the feeling that Sarah has been to hell and back and that it has nothing to do with the events that led to her embrace.

We chatted easily for a while as I started on my paperwork and Sarah continued filing. I asked her about her friendship with the coven members and asked her if she ever intended on letting them know she was okay. As the Mother, the coven had asked me several times if Sarah and another missing member, Vivian were all right. Because I already knew about Sarah, I could tell them she was fine and would contact them when she was ready. Since I didn’t know about Vivian, I performed a ritual that told me she was in a new place learning different things. The ritual also told me there was someone new in her life and that he was a love interest. They seemed happy with this and didn't ask again.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Sarah said as she sat on the edge of a desk. “I guess I will someday. There’s a lot that I need to learn right now.” She looked sincere and I didn’t want to push her further.

“I was wondering,” I said, changing the subject. “I’m working on a new book of poetry, would you do me a favor and look over a few?” My first book, _The New Night of My Soul_, had done really well and poetry was something that was mine solely. It wasn't an extension of me that Michael created, and it wasn't the fact that I was Kindred because of Antonio. The poems were mine and no one could take that away from me.

“Sure,” Sarah said eagerly and stood to walk over to the desk where I was sitting. I reached into my purse and pulled out the journal size book I always carried to write in when I thought of something. I showed Sarah two of the newest poems; one about love lost and the other a new life. “These are great, Brenda.” Sarah was being truthful, I could tell. I was grateful.

“Thank you,” I said simply. I always try not to put too much emphasis on my work, even though it means a lot to me. Sarah’s easy acceptance made me feel more at ease. We talked for a while after Sarah had finished the filing and she left to find Micky a little before nine o’clock. I was almost done myself, and when I finished I shut down the computer and locked the front door behind me. The night was clear and beautiful, stars were plentiful, and the moon shone bright in the dark sky.

On the way home, I decided it would be fun to hang out with the other members of the coven for a while. Jesters was a mortal club and like I said, Micky made sure of that, so I knew I wouldn’t be putting anyone in danger by being there. I went home and quickly changed into a lightweight, charcoal sweater dress that wasn't too clingy but managed to emphasize my best features. The change didn’t take long, and I was out the door again by nine-thirty.


	2. A Night Out

_If we kiss_   
_would you tongue slip pass_   
_My lips? Would you run away?_   
_Would you stay? Or would I melt_   
_Into you?_   
_ Meredith Brooks - What Would Happen_

When I arrived at Jesters, Nazareth, one of the coven members, was at the door where he worked as a bouncer. He smiled at my approach and opened the door for me. “Hi,” he said as I entered. “The others are here. They have a table near the dance floor.”

“Thank you, Nazareth. It’s good to see you.” I usually kept my contact with the coven to a minimum. Rachel and Samantha were the exception because I liked to consider them my friends. I knew we could never be that close, however. Being the Mother had its advantages and disadvantages. And I knew I had to keep the high walls of secrecy up in order to protect these innocents from any harm that being what I am could cause.

I saw Ethan, Micky’s ghoul who ran Jesters, and gave him a quick smile that he acknowledged with a nod of his head. He was standing near the door that led to a conference room the clan used sometimes for privacy. A quick glance of the rest of the club revealed no other Kindred I could readily see, but I found the table occupied by the rest of the coven without a problem.

I walked to the table quickly and stood between Rachel and Jared, waiting to be noticed by the others. I looked around and saw that many of them appeared to be in various stages of intoxication, but that didn’t stop my eyes from finding Rafe almost immediately. He saw me too and wore the same expression he had in The Book Exchange that said he somehow knew what I was but not how he knew or if he had ever seen one before. Interesting. He was wearing jeans now and a white tank top under a red short-sleeved button-down shirt.

Rachel was one of those unfortunates that had consumed much drink and when I placed a hand on her and Jared’s shoulders she turned in her seat and said rather loudly, “Mother, it’s so good to see you.” My heart sank at the volume of her greeting. Her voice was joyous and drew the attention of the rest of the group who smiled in welcome. I was concerned that in her drunken state she would spill beans that I didn’t necessarily want on the floor. My gaze remained on Rafe and I was glad to see that he was one of the few that seemed to still have his wits about him. His expression was filled with amusement at my discomfort. Did he know what the other thought me to be? And if he did, what did he think about it?

Rachel confirmed my suspicions by saying, “Mother, this is Samantha’s brother, Rafael. We have asked him to join our circle, with your blessing of course. We’ve already told him all about you.”

“Have you?” I asked still not breaking eye contact with Rafe, who hadn’t looked away from me either. He was incredibly good looking with his easy smile and his dark looks that were so European. There was an excited flutter in my abdomen that I hadn’t felt in a long time.

Amusement still danced in his green depths that threatened to pull me in before I had a chance to think the situation through and I decided to try to read his aura to get an idea of what he was thinking. The colors shifted from deep red to light green then dark blue with a hint of silver, telling me he was confused but lustful, then distrustful as well as suspicious with a little sadness thrown in. I might not know Rafael Brown, but it was obvious that he was a very complicated man.

Jared leaned over and said to Rachel quite loudly, “Rachel, you’re being too loud, quiet down.” Rachel seemed to realize where we all were and looked at me apologetically. I smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before leaving her side to take the only remaining empty chair at the table. It just happened to be next to Rafe. On my way around the table, I stopped to kiss Samantha on the cheek and ask her how she was. She too appeared to be sober and I noticed for the first time that her ‘boyfriend’ Simon sat next to her.

“I’m fine,” she said with the charm that reminded me of a schoolgirl. “Isn’t it great? Rafe has moved back to Salem from New York. He’s staying with me for now, until he can find a place.”

“Yes,” I said looking past her to where Rafe sat on her other side. He was still watching me closely, making no attempt at all to hide his inquisitiveness. I straightened and continued to the empty chair next to him and Rafe stood to hold it for me as I sat. _Very gentlemanly, _I thought to myself as a waitress arrived to take my order. “White wine,” I said briskly to the smiling woman. “And whatever they want. Start a tab, I’ll take care of it.”

“Sure, Miss Thompson.” She quickly started taking note of who was drinking what as I noticed a group of people across the room, playing pool. The group stood out to me because I thought I recognized one of them as a member of the Cenaculum in town. Great. I hoped she and her friends wouldn’t try anything, like try to kill me, I didn’t need any trouble tonight and that’s all the Inquisition seemed to be good for.

Rafe and Samantha didn’t order another round, so I thought either they didn’t drink or they had had their fill. _Come to think of it, I had never seen Samantha drink a drop of alcohol,_ I thought.

“It’s nice to see you again,” I said to Rafe after the waitress left the table.

“Good to see you, too,” he cleared his throat, “Miss Thompson.” Oh yeah, he didn’t believe the Mother story at all.

“Please call me Brenda. You make me feel like an old school marm.”

He smiled and cleared his throat again. It looked as if he were going to say something, but just then Samantha leaned across him to say, “Rafe worked for Doubleday, Brenda. I know how you like to read, maybe he knows some of your favorite authors.”

My heart sank. Doubleday was the publishing house that handled the release of my first book. He may know more than I thought, but I smiled and tried to play it cool. “Really,” I said to Samantha, hoping my voice didn’t shake too much, then to Rafe I asked, “What department did you work for?”

He couldn’t have shocked me more with his response. “_‘Justice has no will of the pen,’_” he started and my smile fell away. “_‘Tell me your thoughts and I will administer to your will ‘til the day I die.’_” Lines from my own work. This could be really bad.

“Interesting,” I said flatly. The drinks arrived and I took a sip to have a moment to collect my thoughts. When I looked at him again, the amusement was still there and his aura still read the same. I was relieved. “There is a park next door. Would you care to take a walk with me?” I asked. He knew who I was and more importantly he knew what I was, I had to determine if he had an agenda for that knowledge and this certainly wasn’t the place for the kind of conversation I wanted to have.

“Sure,” he said standing and holding my chair again, he was very calm about the whole thing and I wasn’t sure if I should be worried. We excused ourselves and assured everyone that we would be back soon. As we started across the bar I prayed he wasn’t a hunter and that I hadn’t just signed my own death warrant by asking to be alone with him.

On the way to the door we were intercepted by the girl I recognized earlier from the Cenaculum. “Rafe,” she said as she hugged him warmly, and I felt a stab of jealousy rush through me for some reason because she was touching him so intimately. _Knock it off,_ I scolded myself, feeling like a teenager.

Then reality hit. If he knew her maybe he was a hunter who, even though he thought me attractive, wanted nothing more than to kill me. Just as I was about to pull away, Rafe moved to stand a little in front of me as if to block me from the girl’s line of vision. The action was protective in nature and made me relax. “Aislynn. Good to see you, it’s been a long time. I’d love to stay and chat but I was just leaving. Maybe I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” she said, taking a step back and almost tripping. Rafe held her arm firmly to steady her. She appeared to have had a few cocktails this evening, too. “You and your girlfriend have a good night. It was good to see you.” And she walked away. I hoped there weren’t any covert signals in the conversation that would lead to my unwanted final death because even if it looked as if he were trying to protect me I was still on alert. I wanted to trust Rafe, he was Samantha’s brother after all and I couldn’t deny the attraction I had for him. Jesus, I just met this guy and already I wanted to trust him? Christina would laugh at me right now if she were here.

We left the bar quickly and I tried to put my worries aside. I was hoping that he didn’t try to kill me, but if he did I would do what I could to survive even though I knew I would have to leave Salem because of it. I couldn’t stay near Samantha if I killed her brother, regardless of why I had done it.

~*~*~*~

The park was pretty dark and we stayed silent until we were well into it. There didn’t seem to be anyone else here because of the late hour and we were following the footpath that twisted its way throughout the small area. Rafe stayed so close to my side as we moved that I could feel the heat coming off his body. It was nice.

“So - what exactly are you?” Rafe finally asked.

I smiled. At least he wasn’t leery of the unknown and I appreciated the fact that he was initiating the conversation. “I think we both know the answer to that,” I replied, glancing over at him as we continued to walk.

It was Rafe’s turn to grin now. “Yes, I think I do. But how? I thought vampires only existed in horror movies and Halloween decorations.”

Obviously, I couldn’t tell him too much, that would break the Masquerade and mean his certain death. So, I covered the basics, telling him that my society was made up much like mortal society. We had our deviants and businessmen, singers and writers. We also had leaders and rules that we all had to live by. Rafe was interested and thoughtful about everything I told him, even though it was evident that I wasn’t telling him the whole story. I tried to read his aura to see how he was feeling about what I was telling him, but I couldn’t get a good read. It must have been too dark to see properly so I hoped that he was okay with what I was telling him.

I didn’t mention anything about the clans specifically, nor did I name any of our disciplines. I did reveal that some of our physical abilities were more advanced then mortals and Rafe seemed to accept what I told him.

“How long have you been a vampire?” he asked.

“Not long,” I replied. “Only a few years. I was a ghoul for about a year before that.”

“Good,” he exhaled heavily. “I was afraid you were going to say a couple hundred years and I was going to have to make a joke about how well you aged.”

I laughed at that. He was really being great about all this. I still wasn’t comfortable with him knowing what he knew, but all things considered, the situation could be worse.

Rafe stopped suddenly and turned to look at me with a puzzled expression. “Ghoul?” he asked. “What is that?”

“A ghoul,” I started, not sure how to explain. “A ghoul is a person who works for a vampire. The vampire feeds them blood that gives them special abilities. Added strength, the aging process stops, and they can still be out in daylight.”

“Really. That’s interesting.” He looked as if he were considering something but didn’t say anything out loud. Another silence ensued as we walked until he asked, “Are ghoul’s just employees?”

I thought that I understood what he was getting at and hoped my answer didn’t sound too full of supposition. “No. When I was a ghoul I was… involved with my domitor.” I knew I sounded silly, but I didn’t want to explain my relationship with Michael to him. Those feelings were still too raw.

“Oh? What happened?” Rafe asked.

I took a moment to consider what to tell him and decided a brief explanation of the truth was the best. “Michael was upset when I was turned. I don’t think he could handle the fact that I wasn’t reliant on him anymore. He left over two years ago,” I said simply, hoping that I didn’t sound like the heartbroken fool I knew I was.

Rafe paused a moment to look at me in surprise. “What a jerk,” he said hotly. “You’re better off without him.”

I smiled slightly, grateful for his reaction. “Thank you. That’s what I keep trying to tell myself.” It was true. Not that I wanted Rafe’s pity, but I had worked very hard since Michael made his excuses to leave the past behind me and move on with my life. I thought I was doing pretty well.

“Look, I know you’re not telling me everything,” he said after a long moment, “and it’s okay. There are probably certain confidences you have to keep. I understand.”

I smiled and suddenly found my mind filled with pictures of Rafe pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I hadn’t felt attracted to a man since before my embrace, when Michael and I were together and the idea of Rafe kissing me was so exhilarating to me. I walked beside him with my arms crossed in front of me defensively, trying to process my emotions and keep up with the conversation at the same time.

We continued to talk a little about Rafe’s work in New York and other general topics, spending a total of about forty-five minutes in the park before returning to Jesters to find that everyone was ready to go home. There were barely enough sober members to safely drive the others home and I found myself volunteering to take Rachel home.

I didn’t want my time with Rafe to come to an end, but I didn’t really know how to prolong it when everyone started for the door. I handed him a card with my cell phone number printed on it and told him to call me if he needed anything. He took it, his eyes dancing with something I couldn’t put a name to and put the card in his pocket with a small secret smile.

As we made our way toward the entrance Micky walked in. “Father,” Rachel called out from beside me. I had a hand on her elbow to guide her that she didn't fall and crack her skull and I gave my friend a small smile and a quick nod that he returned as he regarded the rest of the group.

Rafe was behind us and I glanced back to see that he had heard Rachel as well and was now checking Micky out as we exited. I figured if the coven told Rafe about me, they probably told him about Micky as well and I wondered if he would be able to recognize that Micky was a vampire as well.

Rafe held back a little to follow the other man with his gaze while the rest of us left and when I glanced again I saw that his hesitation lasted only a minute before he followed the rest of us out the door.

~*~*~*~

On the way to her house, Rachel giddily informed me that Rafe had been fired from his job at the publishing house because of an affair he had with the boss’ son. I was astonished to say the least. “Are you saying he’s gay?” I asked her and Rachel giggled drunkenly and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know for sure. He dated girls in high school, but I haven’t seen him in a long time.” Any hopes of having any kind of relationship with Rafe seemed crushed in that instant with Rachel’s revelation.

What were you thinking, I berated myself as I pulled into Rachel’s driveway. You just meet this guy tonight and here you are having thoughts of relationships with him. Are you nuts?

I pushed all that aside for the moment as I concentrated on getting Rachel inside and ready for bed. In an effort to keep her from having a major hangover in the morning, I made sure she took a couple of aspirin before she passed out safely in her bed before I left, locking the door behind me. I was unsure what to do after that but, I knew I should to report to Elvira the happenings of the evening, so I got in my car and headed for the chantry.

I found her and Zane Hughes, her latest puppy, reading in the library and asked if I could speak to her in private. Once Zane left the room, I turned to Elvira and found that she was looking at me expectantly.

“I met someone very interesting tonight,” I began, and her eyebrows lifted with interest.

“Oh?” she replied, her curiosity clearly piqued.

“Yes. Samantha Brown’s brother, Rafael, has moved home and it seems that he has some kind of ability that allowed him to tell by sight what I was.”

Elvira took the news with her normal quiet thoughtfulness and told me that she trusted me to do what I thought to be right according to Kindred law. She also said that she had heard of mortals with that ability before, but she hadn’t personally been in contact with any. I felt better having told her and we chatted easily for a few minutes before she seemed to remember something.

“I received a phone call earlier,” she said peering at me intently. “Angel has asked me if he could move to Salem.” Angel was a Kindred that I had met in Nashville a few years ago when I was there on Clan business. I didn’t know his exact age, but I knew he had been around for a long while and that he was involved with the Slayer in Nashville. Elvira requested that I contact the chantry there to ask after his reputation.

“Of course, my Prince,” I said and a few minutes later I bid her goodnight so that I could return home. I made the brief call to Nashville for the information Elvira wanted and found out that Buffy, the Slayer, had recently dumped him after a two-year relationship and now he was looking to move on. Faith, the Chantry leader in Nashville, also informed me that Angel was a quiet individual who was quite studious. She said he held vast knowledge in the area of the occult and that she had contacted him for information in the past.

I hung around the mansion for the rest of the night, trying to read the Crowley book but unable to concentrate enough to get anywhere with it. I found myself checking my phone every fifteen minutes or so to make sure that the battery was charged, hoping that it would ring. Hoping that Rafe would call. But he never did, and at dawn I went to bed.

I was jarred awake during the day to a struggle going on in my room. Sleep was pulling me back down into its insistent arms, but I was alert enough to be aware of things being knocked over loudly and I thought I heard glass breaking. I was very groggy, but I tried to maintain consciousness for as long as possible.

I thought about my gun but couldn’t make myself reach for it. My struggles to stay lucid were fruitless and I soon fell back into my dark slumber. Not, however, before I heard a gun go off.


	3. Things That Go Bump

_I’ve got this feeling you’re not gonna stay_   
_it’s burning within me_   
_the fear of losing_   
_of slipping away_   
_it just keeps getting closer_   
_ Backstreet Boys - Don’t Wanna Lose You Now_

When I awoke again it was dark in the room and it took me a full minute to remember the commotion that had woke me heard during the day. Moving as little as possible, I reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out the Glock I kept there and climbed out of the bed from the side farthest away from the door. I made my way backward to the wall that separated the bedroom from the bath and groped along the wall until I came to the opening and felt for the light switch. I hoped that by turning on a light behind me the glare would have little to no influence on my ability to see.

A rectangular shaft of light illuminated the room to reveal the after effects of a struggle. The chair that had sat nearest to the bathroom had been knocked over and as I approached the bed I saw blood on the cream-colored carpet. When my gaze moved over the bed and toward the door I was surprised to find a jean clad leg laying there and realized that the body it belonged to was propped against the closed bedroom door. I took a few more cautious steps forward to see if I could identify my unwanted house guest and was horrified to see that is was Rafael Brown. I was further sickened to find that his abdomen was blood covered, and from what I could tell the wound appeared to be on his side.

I went to him immediately and dropped to my knees, letting the gun fall unheeded to the floor beside me. I pushed his shirt and jacket aside and saw the wound was indeed in his left side and it looked as if he had lost a great deal of blood. His breathing was shallow but thankfully still there and it looked as if he might be starting to come around. I touched his cheek gently and his head moved toward my hand. Without stopping to think about what I was doing, I dropped my fangs and pierced my wrist, then held it to his colorless lips.

“Drink,” I urged, holding the back of his head with my other hand so that I could guide his mouth to the only thing I could think of that might save his life. I felt guilty starting Rafe on this road that would leave him one step blood bound to me, but I knew it was necessary to save him.

He drank deeply, although hesitantly at first and I watched the wound on his side closely as it stopped gradually bleeding. I felt behind him with my other hand but couldn’t find an exit wound, meaning the bullet had to be still inside him. I wasn’t sure how much blood to give him so I pulled my bleeding wrist from his mouth and quickly licked the wound closed.

“Brenda,” he said thickly, his voice so slurred I almost couldn’t understand him. “S-s-she was going to k-kill yo-“

“Shh,” I cooed, rearranging Rafe so that he lay on the floor away from the door, in what I hoped would be a more comfortable position. His leg was bent oddly, making me think that it might be broken. I reached to the bedside table and grabbed the cordless phone from its base, grateful there was a dial tone when I clicked it on.

Rafe had claimed there was someone trying to kill me. There was no way of knowing if the person was still in the house and there was no way I was leaving Rafe alone to go check myself. Quickly, I called Audrey, a fellow Tremere and someone I knew I could call on to help at a time like this. I told her the situation as fast as possible.

“Okay, you did the right thing,” she assured me. “Hold on and I’ll get someone there right away. Is the bullet out?”

“No,” I said, fear rising up in me. Was that bad? I had absolutely no medical knowledge and besides at this point my wits had pretty much ran out the door, leaving me on the verge of a total melt down.

“Give him more blood then,” Audrey urged. “Help will be there soon.”

After she hung up I moved back to Rafe’s side so that I could feed him more of my vitae as Audrey had suggested. I had made sure to leave his jacket and shirt pulled away from the wound to I could monitor it and I was relieved when the bullet popped out and the wound started to close.

“S-so strong,” Rafe was raving. Thank God he wasn't moving too much. “She w-was so s-strong.”

“It’s alright,” I said soothingly, my hand was in his hair, smoothing the dark strands away from his forehead. “You’re safe now. Everything is going to be alright.” There were scratches on his face that I quickly licked closed. He was coming around more, his eyes were opened and didn’t look as glazed as I thought they would be.

“Brenda!” Micky’s voice boomed from the first floor.

I reached up and opened the door a few inches. “Up here, Micky.” Seconds later, I heard multiple footfalls on the stairs and then he was in the doorway, Audrey and another man behind him. My attention, however, was on Rafe.

“I followed you home,” he was saying weakly, his face contorted in pain. “I went home and got some sleep but came back this afternoon. There was a woman, she knew the security code and went in.” He coughed. “S-she left the door wide open. I followed her in and up the stairs. She went into a room across the hall and then came back out as I reached the top of the stairs. Then she came in here.” He looked around to indicate this room. I noticed his voice grew weaker the more he spoke. He was still in a lot of pain from the broken leg and I tried to quiet him, but he continued. “She said, ‘You can’t have him, he’s mine.’ She was going to shoot you.” His eyes became instantly clear as he raised his hand and tentatively touched my cheek and I held it in my own.

“It’s alright,” I told him again. “Don’t talk now. You’ve been shot, and I think your leg is broken. Rest now and we will talk about this later.” His lids grew heavy and closed again; his hand went slack in mine and I tightened my grip on it. He was unconscious.

“Give me a minute to throw clothes on,” I said getting to my feet and crossing to the bathroom.

“We’ll get him downstairs,” Micky said moving to lift Rafe’s shoulders, while the other man carefully lifted his legs. Quickly, I dressed in the first things I could grab, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I pulled my long brown hair back into a ponytail at the top of my head as I left the bedroom and followed everyone downstairs.

Rafe remained unconscious on the ride to the doctor’s house. Dr. Kincaid was a local physician with a fully equipped clinic in his basement. He knew of the Masquerade and his services were called upon in times like these when our supernatural vitae weren’t enough to heal a wound.

After a thorough examination, Dr. Kincaid announced the gunshot in Rafe’s side was fine. It would be sore until tomorrow, but Rafe would suffer no after affects and the scar would fade in time. He was preparing to set Rafe’s leg when Micky asked to speak to me in the hall.

I was hesitant to leave Rafe, he had saved my life after all, but he was still out of it so I nodded my head in agreement and followed Micky out to the hall, leaving Audrey and her friend to watch over things in my absence.

“What happened?” my friend asked as soon as I shut the door behind us.

“I woke during the day to a struggle in the room,” I started, crossing my arms over my chest. “I heard a gunshot and I tried to stay awake, but there was no way. When I awoke this evening, I found Rafe leaning against the door like a barricade with a gunshot in his side.” I knew the story was short, but it was all I had.

Micky focused his gaze to the floor and thought for a moment. “How do you know him?” he asked when he returned his attention to me.

“I just met him last night,” I said, turning to look and the door that led to where Rafe was being treated. “He’s Samantha Brown’s brother. Somehow he knew what I was.” Micky’s expression changed from concern to dangerous. “I already informed Elvira about him,” I assured him.

“Good.” Micky seemed to relax a bit. After another silence he added, “You don’t know who it was that broke in?”

“No. He kept mumbling about a woman that came in and had a gun, but he was pretty out of it.” I didn’t know for sure if I wanted to believe the story Rafe told in his delirious state. I certainly didn’t like the idea of some stranger just walking into my home, intending to kill me. “I will talk to him when he’s a little more lucid.”

“Fine. I contacted Caine Security on the way to the house. They should be there now checking things out.”

Caine Security was a company that Micky owned who handled all the alarm systems on every Tremere’s residence in the city. Everyone who worked for the company were all trained in the use of weapons and tactical maneuvers since Micky used them for other, more covert, activities as well. I knew they would completely sweep the house and everything would be secure by the time I got back home so that made me feel better.

“Okay,” I replied relief heavy in my voice. I was about to ask Micky if he had heard of any new supernaturals in the area when a loud crash sounded in the room and a frantic voice that sounded like Rafe rose in alarm.

I threw open the door and found Rafe, fully conscious now, still on the examination table, but looking at Audrey’s companion in horror and disbelief. He was bare chested from the examination and had only a sheet spread over his lap; his clothes were in a useless heap next to the bed since the doctor had cut them off earlier.

“What’s going on in here?” I asked entering the room and going to Rafe’s side. He seemed to relax a little when he saw me, but still kept a worried eye on the other man.

“I’m not sure.” Audrey moved to put herself between the two men as well. “He regained consciousness just a moment ago and when he saw Elijah he got spooked.”

I glanced quickly around the room and found that Dr. Kincaid’s wheeled instrument tray had been knocked over. That was probably the crash I had heard from the hallway. Rafe’s leg appeared to have been set, but there wasn’t a cast. I guessed my blood had helped to heal that as well after the bone had been properly set. I turned my attention to him and asked, “Are you alright?”

Rafe nodded silently as he watched Audrey, Elijah and the doctor quietly left the room and close the door behind them. After they were gone his gaze returned to me and he cleared his throat before hesitantly asking, “That guy is a werewolf, isn’t he?”

I glanced over my shoulder to the closed door. Elijah? A werewolf? Interesting.

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly, turning back to him. “Was he?” Rafe looked much better than he had an hour ago. His face still looked strained and a little pale, but his eyes held the same vivacity they had the previous night when we met. _He will be okay,_ I told myself.

“You mean, you don’t know?” he asked accusingly and pointed his finger toward the door. “Come on, how could you not? It’s written all over him.”

“Sorry. I’m not gifted with your sight, apparently.” I took another step closer to the bed and leaned my hip against it, wondering what exactly Rafe saw to know the other man was a shapeshifter.

Rafe looked as if he didn’t know whether to believe me or not. “Really?”

I nodded mutely, looking down at my hands suddenly bashful. The door opened again as the doctor entered with an armful of clothes. “I don’t know if any of these will fit,” he said holding the stack out to me. “It’s all I have.”

“We’ll make something work,” I replied, laying the clothing on the bed next to Rafe. “Thank you.”

“Yes. Thank you, Doctor,” Rafe echoed. “For everything.”

The doctor excused himself once again as I checked over the clothes lying on the bed. “Can you manage?” I asked.

“I think so,” Rafe said as he bent his leg at the knee, testing his mobility; inadvertently, showing much more leg then I had yet seen. I turned my head in embarrassment, pretending to study the wall instead of gawking at Rafe’s naked form. I pushed away from the bed and walked to the door as Rafe carefully stood and began to pull on clothes. I tried to convince myself that I wanted to give him his privacy, but I didn’t want to go too far in case he needed me. Who was I kidding? I felt exhilarated to be in the same room with him in this state of undress. He was a vibrant man and I hadn’t felt this attracted to anyone in a long time. Two years to be exact.

But what could this mean? Sure, he knew I was Kindred and he seemed okay with it, but could he possibly ever think of me as someone worth caring for?

_Thinking like this is nonsense,_ I scolded myself. _He will come to think of you as a monster, just like those religious killers at St. Stephen’s._

St. Stephen’s was the Cenaculum house in Salem where his friend from the bar was a known member. Their purpose was to kill beings like myself and others like werewolves and fairies.

_Find out what he knows about the person who tried to kill you and let him go_. That’s what my head told my heart, but that already fragile organ was feeling rebellious that night.

~*~*~*~

Rafe dressed and we caught a ride back to my house from Micky. I was only half-aware of leaving the doctor’s house, much less the ride to the mansion. I was having an argument with myself over whether or not to just forget about finding out what Rafe knew and just asking him to go home, that we could talk later. Micky settled the matter for me.

“Call me later,” he said as I got out of his car. “I want to know what he has to say.”

Rafe was already out of the car and half way to the front door so I wasn’t worried that he would hear the conversation. “Okay,” I replied, not wanting to argue. I closed the door and walked the short distance to the front of the house where Rafe waited. I noticed the Caine Security van sitting in the driveway and was glad to know that I wouldn’t be alone with Rafe in the house. I wasn’t sure I could trust myself not to jump him, and not for blood.

The door was unlocked and I led Rafe in the front hall. “This is really a beautiful house,” he commented. “When we were kids my cousin Brian and I used to wonder what it was like in here.”

“Really?” I asked, motioning for him to enter the study. “I have to admit that I was pretty intimidated when I first came to live here. Houses like this one tend to take on lives of their own.” We entered the room and I moved to stand next to the fireplace that was on the wall opposite the door.

“I agree. Brian and I always thought the house was haunted.” Rafe was laughing as he stood near the couch and it gave me a moment to take him in and what I saw unnerved me slightly. I hadn’t really taken the time to look at the clothes that Rafe put on at the doctor’s house earlier. The white tee shirt fit well enough, but the jeans were way too small for his tall frame. In fact, they looked painfully small and it was obvious by the way Rafe was standing that he was uncomfortable.

I also realized I heard something I hadn’t heard in at least two years. Rafe’s stomach was growling.

“Are you hungry?” I asked suddenly, feeling stupid that I hadn’t remembered he would be famished after the amount of healing he had just gone through. But I knew there wasn’t any food in the house, what in the hell was I going to feed him?

Rafe looked incredibly embarrassed as he brought up his hand to cover his lower abdomen, “Actually, I am.”

“Do you like pizza?” I asked. It was all I could think of. Pizza had been my favorite food when I was mortal and more importantly, it could be delivered.

“Sure,” he said with a shrug, not sounding very enthusiastic.

“Would you like something else?” I asked. How could anyone NOT like pizza?

“No, that’s fine,” he replied quickly. “Just cheese though.”

“Are you one of those health food nuts?” I asked, thinking that had to be the only explanation.

He grinned playfully, “I’m not nuts, but I do try to take care of myself.”

“Okay, one cheese pizza coming up.” I went to the table where the phone was located and pulled out the directory that was in the drawer. It only took me a few minutes to locate a pizza place in the yellow pages and call in the order for a large cheese pizza. “Anything to drink?” I asked, turning to Rafe, who still hadn’t moved from where he was standing near the couch.

“No thanks. Ice water will be fine.” I nodded and let the pizza person on the other end of the line know that would be it and waited for the total. After I hung up I remembered that Rafe’s borrowed clothing had looked really tight and I found myself wondering if they were cutting off circulation to vital organs.

“Those jeans look a little uncomfortable,” I said starting across the room. “I might have something upstairs that fits better. Let me go have a look and I can let the security guys know a delivery person is coming.”

Thoughts of what vital organs that were being deprived of oxygen were making me feel uncomfortable myself and I needed a few minutes to regroup. I left the study and went upstairs to Bruce’s room. He was in Nashville visiting Buffy, that’s right, the Slayer. He was delivering a copy of his sword he had made for her, but he had left most of his clothes behind. It took me a few minutes to find a pair of black jeans in a drawer that I was sure would fit Rafe better than to ones he already had on then I rejoined him in the study.

“Try these,” I said as I handed them to him. He looked them over curiously and glanced at me questioningly. I figured he was wondering about the presence of men’s pants in my house and I quickly explained. “They belong to my adopted childe, Bruce.”

Relief crossed his dark features and I couldn’t help but think again how handsome he was. “H-He isn’t here now…h-he’s out of town.” I stammered, my voice sounding slightly husky and breathless.

_Oh, that’s mature,_ I scolded myself. _Pull yourself together, dummy; you’re acting like an idiot._

Rafe was looking around hesitantly. “Do you have a bathroom where I can change?”

“Oh,” I said blinking at him in surprise. I had done some modeling in college and after doing so many runway shows the naked form didn’t bother me, even if it was a guy. I had to admit, though, that I wanted to see Rafe naked, very bad. Just then, I heard voices in the hall and wondered if the pizza was here already.

“Um, why don’t you go ahead and change in here. I think your dinner is here.” I knew he had saved my life and that there was some kind of mutual attraction between us, but I wasn’t ready to let him roam about the house too much. There were things in the house that could lead to Rafe not having a choice about what his, or my, next course of action would be so it was a precaution to keep his exposure to a minimum.

I went to the door that led to the hallway and found the delivery guy there, box in hand. I turned to inform Rafe and found that he was already unbuttoning the fly of the tight jeans.

_Get out of here,_ the voice in my head screamed and I quickly stepped out of the room closed the door behind me. Not, however, before I caught a glimpse of the trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of the pants…


	4. Pieces That Begin To Fall

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin_   
_I just want to be happy again._   
_ Dido - Honestly Ok_

I paid the delivery boy and left the box on a table in the foyer before going downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve a plate and glass with ice water. When I returned to the study Rafe ate and we discussed the events of the day that led to him being shot and what I learned left a heavy feeling in my stomach.

Rafe started his account by admitting that he had followed me home from Rachel’s house the night before. I remembered someone mentioning that Rafe was staying with Samantha for the time being and I knew that she lived right next door to Rachel Black. Part of me was secretly thrilled to know that he had been interested in me enough to follow me home, but the concern about someone wanting to kill me was more important at the moment.

_That means he knows where the chantry is,_ I told myself remembering where I had gone after I left Rachel’s. I hoped he didn’t ask about where I had stopped before returning home.

“After I knew you made it home okay I went back to Sam’s and got some sleep,” Rafe continued. He went on to say that he had the day off from the uncle’s store, so he decided to drive around town to re-familiarize himself with the area and that it was when he happened to be driving by and noticed a young, black woman walking up to the front door. He divulged how she had punched in the access code at the front door and entered the house, leaving the door wide open.

There seemed to be some holes to his story, but at least there weren’t any changes from the pain filled ravings he had given me earlier when he was hurt. I decided to reserve judgment until the tale was complete and go from there.

Rafe then claimed that he followed the woman into the house and up to the second floor where he saw her exiting one of the other bedrooms and heading to the one where I slept. She had pulled a gun upon finding me and had said coldly, “You can’t have him-he’s mine.”

It was then that Rafe made his presence known to her. He said that he tried to get the gun away from her and even though she was about my build he couldn’t get the weapon away from her. “She was really strong, Brenda,” he said amazed. “It was like I was fighting a marine. The gun went off and I think she was hit, but I’m not sure.”

I asked Rafe what she looked like and he described her as much as he could remember. “There was blood on her clothes, but it didn’t slow her down at all. She pushed me really hard and I flew across the room, which must have been when I broke my leg. She got the gun again and shot me before leaving without another word.”

From Rafe’s description I remembered another girl that had been in the park the night I had met Rachel. I wondered if she had been ghouled by someone who didn’t like me. One of the Toreador maybe? I didn’t get a chance to put too much thought into it because I heard voices in the hall again. I looked at the clock and was astonished to find that it was almost midnight. Micky had dropped us off around ten o’clock. Rafe had been here for almost two hours! Whenever I was with him time seemed to fly by and I found that I liked that. A knock sounded on the study door. “Come in,” I called, standing.

The door opened to reveal Micky and Sarah. “Everything okay?” Micky asked as they entered the study and closed the door behind them.

“Fine,” I replied, gesturing for them to come in and have a seat, which they did. “Rafe, you met Micky George. This is his girlfriend, Sarah Hamilton.”

Rafe had stood as well when they entered the room. He smiled at each of them and they exchanged greetings before Micky got down to business.

“I got a preliminary report from the team,” Micky started as we all took seats, he and Sarah on the couch and Rafe and I in chairs that faced them.

“What have they found out?” I asked. It was obvious to me that Micky was pretty concerned about the events of the evening and something told me I didn’t want to hear what he was about to say.

“Well, whoever it was eluded every camera,” he began, and I felt that heavy feeling in my stomach again. “All we know is that it was a female and that she had dark hair.”

The idea that the woman hadn’t been caught on film startled me. Since this house had been the official Chantry up until the new one had been finished, there were at least twenty cameras that covered the house and grounds at all times. Whoever this woman was she had to possess immeasurable security knowledge as well as specific information on the house’s system.

“That goes along with Rafe’s story,” I said glancing at him and finding that he was studying Sarah intently. At first, I figured that it was his ability to pick out supernatural creatures, but then I wondered it if was something else. Did he find her attractive? Sure, there had been mention made of an affair with his boss’ son that had cost Rafe his job, but Sarah was a beautiful woman.

_Stop with this nonsense,_ I scolded myself. _Like it matters to you who he’s attracted to. He’s not your personal property or anything._

“Brenda.” I realized Micky was trying to get my attention.

“I’m sorry,” I said, making an attempt to cover my daydreaming. “What was that? I was trying to think of who this girl could be. I can’t place her.”

“I was saying that I have talked to Elvira and she isn’t happy about the security breach. She is sending Richard over to spend the day here while you sleep.”

I couldn’t help but feel relieved. Richard was the butler at the chantry and even though I hadn’t admitted it to anyone yet, I knew I was frightened at the thought of staying at the house all by myself now. Sure, Micky was making sure all the codes and locks were being changed, but the feeling of security I had felt ever since moving into this house was gone and I didn’t think the presence of a ghoul during the day could help that much.

“Thank you. That makes me feel better,” I lied.

“You look very familiar,” Rafe was saying to Sarah. “Are you from Salem?”

“No,” Sarah replied. “I moved here only a few years ago.”

“That’s so weird. Usually I’m really good with faces.” Rafe smiled suddenly and snapped his fingers. “I know, you were in the coven with my sister,” he said, quite happy with himself. Micky’s eyes became venomous as he shifted his gaze to Rafe, like they always did when Sarah’s piece of mind was in question.

For her part, Sarah looked guilty as she put her hand on Micky’s thigh soothingly and said, “You’re right Mr. Brown. Until two years ago I was a member of the coven and friends with Rachel and the others.” She glanced at Micky before continuing. “When I became involved with Micky I felt that it would be best if I dissolved those relationships. I didn’t want them to become pawns if the wrong people found out about my actions.”

Rafe studied Sarah for a moment before replying, “I find your responsibility to your friends compelling, but if I’m not mistaken they are all very worried about you. Wouldn’t it be better to at least let them know you’re alive and well? I know my sister in particular wonders what became of you.”

Sarah shifted a little uncomfortably and glanced from Rafe to myself. “It’s funny you should mention that actually. I have come to the conclusion that I should do just that. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of phoning Rachel. I understand their concerns, but it was never my intention for anyone to be worried. You are a good man, Mr. Brown, to question someone of my nature that way only for the good of people you’ve only met recently.”

It was Rafe’s turn to look uncomfortable. “Please, call me Rafe. I didn’t mean to offend. I just know if someone I cared about was missing I would want to know what happened to them.” To my surprise, Rafe looked at me during this speech, making me hope that maybe he was including me in the group of those he cared about.

“Yes. That’s all very well and good,” Micky said standing and offering his hand to Sarah to do the same. “I believe we will take a walk around the house and see that everything is going okay, Brenda. Let me know if you find out anything else.”

“Of course, Micky,” I said as they left the room, leaving me alone once again with Rafe.

“He is very protective of her, isn’t he?” Rafe asked after the door was closed.

“Yes,” I said returning my glance to his. I couldn’t get over the color of his eyes. They were the clearest green I have ever seen. I knew I was being rude, staring like I was, but I just couldn’t help myself. Could he have feelings for me or was I hoping for too much? I knew I had to get him out of here soon or I was going to make a fool out of myself. “Listen, you look pretty tired. Why don’t we get together tomorrow night and go over the rest of this.” Rafe looked as if he were about to protest so I continued. “I don’t think she will come back a second time and besides all the codes and locks are being changed.”

“Okay,” Rafe said hesitantly. “Are you sure? When will this Richard be here?”

I smiled at his concern and that he remembered Micky’s comment. “He will be here before dawn. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe,” I said, standing and Rafe followed. “Why don’t you come over around seven?”

It was Rafe’s turn to smile now. “Sounds fine.” He looked as if he wanted to say or do more, but I was sure I was just deluding myself. I wanted to see things that weren’t there. He probably wanted to get out of here as fast as he could and not come back. I walked him to the door where he promised to see me the next night and he left.


	5. Getting To Know You

_I want somebody who cares_  
_For me passionately_  
_With every thought and with every breath._  
_ Depeche Mode - Somebody_

The doorbell rang at precisely seven o’clock the next evening. I went toward it and stopped to check the security monitor that was hidden by an oak door that matched the rest of the foyer. The monitor had been installed last night as an extra security measure. It was Rafe, holding a rather large basket.

“Hi,” I said pleasantly as I stepped aside for him to enter. He was wearing white pants and a navy polo shirt that brought out his green eyes. Once again, thoughts of Rafe being a hunter entered my mind and I tried to bury them again. In my overactive imagination I was thinking there were stakes and all kinds of other torture devices inside the basket just waiting to be put to use. I used my heightened senses to see if I could detect any helpers that might be lurking in the shrubbery but couldn’t sense anything. What I did hear from the basket surprised me. Whining?

Rafe cleared his throat before he spoke. “Hello. I take it everything went okay during the day?” He was standing there with the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face. Maybe he had a demon or something in there for all I knew.

“Y-Yes. Everything was fine.” I pointed to the basket and asked, “What’s in there?”

Rafe laughed. “What, in here?” he teased as he shook the basket a little and was rewarded with what sounded like a yip. His ease made me feel a little better about what was probably in there. Marginally. “Well, it’s something for you, if you want it.”

“For me? Why?” I was starting to get excited now and stepped aside so Rafe could enter. I couldn’t believe he actually brought me a present. After I closed the door behind him I held out my hands to take the basket, not wanting to try to decipher what this meant. So, he had brought a gift. No big deal, right? I had been a wreck ever since I rose an hour ago. First, I couldn’t decide what to wear. After going through my entire closet, I finally chose a tan tank top sweater and a pair of matching slacks.

That figured out, I remembered my next problem was food. I was lucky enough to have located a health food store in the yellow pages that delivered so I phoned and ordered one of everything. I didn’t know what Rafe liked or didn’t like so I thought I would play it safe. The best part was that they promised to deliver the order before 6:45 for a generous tip.

Rafe laughed again as he opened the lid to the basket and revealed a little brown furred head belonging to Irish Wolfhound puppy as it popped out, yelping for attention. The rest of the puppy’s body was covered in a shaggy brown coat and because if it’s breed, was almost too big to be a puppy. I jumped back automatically, thinking the dog wouldn’t like me. Most animals didn’t like Kindred on shear principal.

The puppy yelped again, begging to be freed from the basket. He had his forepaws on the rim of the basket and I was waiting for him to catch a whiff of me or whatever it was that alerted them to what we were. Rafe eyed me warily as he took the puppy out with one hand and put the basket of the floor. Without a word, he held the dog out to me and it yelped a third time and looked at me with a ‘hold me, hold me’ expression. I carefully took the puppy from Rafe; afraid it would bite me.

But to my surprise he didn’t. As a matter of fact, he started licking my face while his tail wagged enthusiastically against my arm.

“Do you like him?” Rafe asked beaming.

“Yes,” I laughed. I had never had an animal as a kid. Dad had always said I had to be ready to go stay with my aunt quickly when he was called out for a fire and that a dog didn’t fit into that kind of hectic lifestyle. “What’s his name?”

“Jorell.” The name sounded familiar to me. I thought it was a fictional character from a movie or something, but I didn’t know for sure.

“Hi, Jorell,” I said, pulling the puppy closer to me. He was so excited. I didn’t think a tail could move that fast. “Hey boy. How are you? Huh, boy, how ya doing?” I realized I probably sounded like an idiot, but I didn’t really care. This was the best present I had ever gotten. “Thank you, Rafe.” I hid my face in the puppy’s coat to mask my pleasure.

“You’re welcome.” The rough timber of his voice rumbled in the pit of my stomach.

“Are you hungry?” I asked, stepping back into the foyer. “I’m a little better prepared tonight.”

Rafe’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh, really? What did you do buy a store or something?”

“Not really,” I smiled, leading him further into the house and downstairs to the kitchen. Once there I had to juggle Jorell to one arm so I could open the refrigerator door then stepped back to let Rafe have a look. “There’s all different kinds of teas and other stuff in the cupboards over there,” I said indicating the row of oak cabinets that lined a wall of the room. “Help yourself.”

“Okay,” he said closing the refrigerator door and moving to the cupboards. Rafe studied the contents for a moment as I did my new masterly duty and scratched behind Jorell’s ears, his little pink tongue lolling in appreciation.

“Cups?” Rafe asked pulling out a box of green tea and taking out a bag. I showed him where they were and waited as he made a cup of tea. After he was through, I led the way into the TV/REC room across the hall from the kitchen.

“Have a seat,” I said sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. The room was one of my favorites in the house because it wasn’t as formal as the living and sitting rooms on the main floor. When Elvira lived here the house ghouls had used the room and so it was more contemporary than the rest of the house. Rafe sat as well and as he sipped the hot beverage we talked easily for a few minutes. Niceties mostly. I think both of us were unbearably nervous and didn’t know how to really break the ice.

I knew I couldn’t pretend that this was a date or anything. Rafe was here for only one reason and I knew that. “So what else can you tell me about the woman?” I asked, getting comfortable. Jorell jumped down from my lap and went to Rafe, who promptly bent over and scratched behind his ears.

“Well, she was about 5’4”, 5’5”,” he began. “She had brown hair, about shoulder length, and it was straight. She was thin and her eyes were brown, too. She also had a tattoo of some kind on her shoulder.” Rafe’s face showed confusion. “I’ve never seen anything like it before. It wasn’t tribal but it looked like a series of lines.”

That peeked my interest. I knew some Kindred marked their ghouls with glyphs so they could be easily identified by other vampires. Glyphs were normally broken down into three sections. One told the city of origin of the Kindred, another the clan and the last was a personal design belonging solely to that vampire.

“Could you draw it?” I asked leaning forward.

Rafe thought a moment then shrugged. “I could try. It was kind of weird, but if you think it will help.” I had already stood and was looking around the room for paper and a pen. Rafe took them and went to a long table in the room that the ghouls had used as a dinner table and leaned over it. What he ended up drawing meant nothing to me even if it was correct.

“I’m not sure that’s right,” Rafe said, studying the paper. “I’d know it if I saw it again, though.”

“Good enough,” I conceded. “How was she dressed?”

“Very well,” he said turning and walking a few steps away. “You know, dress pants and jacket. Her makeup was perfect. She looked like a secretary or something. She even had a string of pearls on.”

The mention of pearls was a clincher for me. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach from the beginning that this woman was somehow connected to Michael. The more Rafe told me about her the more I believed my worries to be true. What would Michael be doing here? Obviously, it didn’t have anything to do with me or he would have contacted me, wouldn’t he? It hurt to think that he could be so near and that it was so easy for him to disregard me, especially since the past couple of years had been hard for me to put the past where it belonged. In the past.

“She was driving a Nissan,” Rafe was saying. He had his back to me, so he had no idea I was missing any of his narrative. “It was fairly new and had a Massachusetts plate.”

The idea that anyone would wish me ill and that that person could be linked with Michael suddenly became too much for me. Thoughts of Michael’s new ghoul trying to kill me because she believed I stood between her and her domitor pressed in on my like a vice. Blood tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks before I had a chance to stop them. I turned from Rafe quickly, not wanting him to be alarmed if he saw blood on my face.

I was horrified to be this pathetic and quickly put my hands over my eyes, trying to regain some control. I felt weak, not at all like the person who had seen so much death in the past three years and had taken it all in stride.

_Get a hold of yourself, _I demanded. _Don’t be a baby. Maybe it isn’t Michael._

A sob must have escaped the back of my throat, giving me away, because I felt Rafe approach and pull me gently into his arms. “Shh,” he cooed. “Everything will be okay, Brenda. I promise. Don’t cry.”

How can you be so sure? I wanted to ask. He had no idea what’s going on here. Hell, I didn’t even know. But I loved the thought of him caring and it did raise my spirits. If things were different, if Rafe weren’t gay, then nothing would have stopped me from attempting a relationship with him. But I knew he couldn’t be the least bit interested and I had to get that through my thick skull.

The tears stopped as well as my sobs and Rafe still held me, saying over and over again how everything would be all right.

“You’re a good man,” I sniffed when I was able. My face was still buried in my hands and I knew there was blood all over them and my face. Thoughts of how I was going to escape without Rafe seeing me this way were racing through my mind.

“Thank you.” I felt him pull back and look down at me. “Are you okay?”

I nodded and replied, “Could you turn around, please?” The way we were standing left no way for me to get out of the room without Rafe seeing the blood and I knew I had to clean up. I just wasn’t ready for him to see any of the proof that I was a vampire yet. I guess it was the part of me that wanted to be with him. I couldn’t stand another rejection.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

I nodded, “I need to wash my face.” His arms fell and I looked through my fingers to see as I dashed out the room and upstairs. As I had suspected, there was blood on my sweater and when I arrived in my bedroom I peeled it off and tried to get the blood out before throwing it into the hamper in the bathroom. I quickly washed my hands and face then reapplied makeup. I brushed my hair and pulled on a bulky sweater before heading back down to the basement.

Rafe was where I had left him. He had apparently been back to the kitchen while I was upstairs because there was a plate with organic crackers and cheese on it on the table. Rafe was looking at the books on the shelves.

“I’m sorry,” I said from the doorway. He turned and I entered the room, my arms crossed protectively in front of me. “I’m usually not such a baby but –“

“Don’t be silly,” Rafe interrupted as he came to me and held my upper arms. “Jesus, Brenda. Your life was in danger yesterday. I would think something was wrong with you if you weren’t upset.” His eyes were boring into mine, making me wish again he would kiss me. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, thank you,” I said smiling weakly. I pulled away from him and unfortunately, he let me go. I walked over to the table and leaned back against it. “Tell me about yourself, Rafe,” I requested as I studied him closely. “You know so much about me, but all I know is that you’re Sam’s brother.”

I desperately needed to feel a connection with him at this point. He knew things about me that not many mortals did especially anyone close to me. I hadn’t even told my dad and he was the only family I had left with the exception of Antonio and Christina.

Rafe broke eye contact as he looked down to the floor and shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. “There’s not much to tell,” he replied before quickly outlining the details of his parents’ death when he was twelve and Samantha was five. They had died in a car accident and afterward the two of them had gone to live with Alec. After graduation Rafe and his cousin Brian went to NYU where they met Howie Dorough and AJ McLean. The four of them became good friends and they were all still in contact with each other.

Rafe went to work for Doubleday and as he explained it, “I was fired a few weeks ago. Finding another job in my field was impossible so I decided it was best to move back to Salem.” Thanks to Rachel, I already knew the circumstances that led to his dismissal and I figured it was a touchy subject he didn’t want to talk about. I did wonder to myself, however, what attracted him to other men.

“Well I must say that I am glad you did or I might not be here right now,” I said with a smile. “I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing.” His tone was very serious as he came to stand in front of me again. My hair hung loose around my shoulders and he took a few tendrils gently in his fingers and played with the strands like a lover caressing skin. “Let’s do something fun,” he suggested with a wicked grin. “Why don’t we watch a movie or something?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any movies.” I felt really uncomfortable. It was one thing to want him this close and another entirely to actually have him inches from me. It was really hard to think and I found myself wondering for the millionth time how his lips would feel pressed to mine. Shaking my head and needing a reason to speak I squeaked out, “T-There’s a video store down the street. Do you want to go rent something?”

Rafe smiled and I knew that if he asked me for anything at that moment I would do whatever I had to do in order to make it happen. “Sounds good. Let’s go.” We decided the rental place was close enough to walk and I found myself really enjoying Rafe’s company. We ended up with a comedy I hadn’t even heard about and when we returned to the house I led Rafe back to the TV/REC room downstairs because it was the only room with a TV and VCR.

We started the movie and made a good effort to watch it. Soon, however, we were talking more about ourselves. Our likes and dislikes, what college had been like. Rafe was surprised to learn that I had attended UNLV. It was something I had wanted left out of the small biography that was printed in my book for obvious reasons. I didn’t want to many references to my age being made because no matter when someone read the book, I would look the same as when it had been first published. Those were references I didn’t need in my line of living. When I finally looked at the clock for the first time that night I was surprised to find out that it was 4:00 AM.

When Rafe started talking about working for his uncle I knew it was a subject that bothered him. “I know it’s just busy work,” he said. “Uncle Alec is only making it look like he needs me but I know he doesn’t. I’m going to have to find something else soon. He can’t afford to keep me on for long if I’m not doing much.” From what Rafe had already told me I knew he was a proud man and in his mind what his uncle was doing was a form of charity. That was something he wasn’t willing to take.

“What is your degree in?” I asked with interest. An idea was starting to form in my head, but I wasn’t willing to put it into words yet.

“I have a BA in Literature with a specialization in poetry. Why?” He was studying me closely. It was a look I was fast recognizing as his curious face.


	6. Second Drink

_I’d like to watch you sleep at night_   
_to hear you breathe by my side_   
_ Dido - All I Want_

“Do you have any experience in business?” I asked innocently, blocking out the voice in the back of my mind that was silently hoping that Rafe would turn out to be exactly what I was thinking I needed for a ghoul. _Don’t fool yourself, _I retorted in my head. _You know exactly where you’re going with this._

“I don’t know a lot,” he replied with a shrug. “I’ve always been a quick learner, though, and I remember everything. It’s kind of annoying sometimes.” I didn’t see how anything about him could ever be annoying, but I didn’t say anything.

“All my investments are tied up in Nevada right now,” I began hesitantly. “I would like to move everything to the East Coast; you know New York or Boston. I’ve been having inclinations lately that the people who are taking care of things for me out there are doing some skimming and I want the transfer made as soon as possible. I need someone to handle the transfers, you know, the legal end. If you’re a quick study, then maybe you’re what I’m looking for. Would you be interested in helping me out?” I stopped there. I knew that if he wanted the job he would let me know. I wasn’t sure how stupid this suggestion was, but I knew I wanted to keep him close to me in any way I could. I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was now almost five o’clock. Richard would be here soon.

“What exactly would that entail?” he asked, his eyes narrowing skeptically.

“Well, you would have to take care of things during the day that I couldn’t,” I replied simply. “Banking matters and the like. My name will have some clout in the area and that will give you some advantages in getting things done.” I knew this sounded really close to the explanation I gave him about ghouls a few nights ago and to be honest the thought was appealing to me but at this stage he already knew what I was so if he could at least handle the transfer I would be grateful. The question was would he be interested in becoming my ghoul?

Rafe studied me for a moment then stood and went to the bookshelves where he appeared to be intently checking out the contents. I knew he was thinking. This was a big decision for him and I left him to his thoughts. Deciding to take a job in a new field was one thing, but committing to work for a vampire had to be a point that might be a hang up any new recruit. After a few minutes, I followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder before asking, “Are you okay?”

He turned and peered at me. “Do you know how beautiful your eyes are?” Rafe asked out of the blue. I bowed my head, the desire to blush intense. Rafe put his forefinger under my chin and lifted my face again. “Do ghouls go everywhere with their masters?”

I smiled slightly, content in the knowledge that he was thinking ahead of me. “Not everywhere. There are places that a ghoul must be accompanied by a Kindred or they can’t be there, but that’s only in high security areas.”

“And can they retain relationships with their family and friends?”

“Until such time as the normal aging process or lack thereof becomes apparent. But then I’m sure makeup and the like can be used.” I was trying to sound nonchalant as I answered him. I knew that he was close with Samantha and that he wouldn’t want that relationship to end because he was working for me and I truly respected that about him.

Without warning, Rafe wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. Even though my heart no longer beat I felt a flutter in my chest as his head dropped and he kissed me. His lips were as soft as I had suspected they would be and I quickly returned the kiss. His tongue pushed its way past my lips and into my mouth, stroking its way deeper.

My hands found their way up to his shoulders and then into the hair at the nape of his neck as I pulled myself closer to him. I couldn’t help myself. I had no idea where this could lead, but I felt so sheltered in his arms and that was a feeling I hadn’t had in a long time. If I weren’t careful, I would lose myself in those green eyes of his.

I felt his warm hands glide up and down my back and it felt so amazingly good. His heart was beating fast under my breast and I pressed closer, wanting to take the sensation in forever.

I’m not sure how long the kiss lasted or who pulled away first, but when I looked into Rafe’s eyes I saw desire and longing and that made me happier then I had been in two long years. “Do you want to become my ghoul?” I asked breathlessly. “I know it’s a huge choice and I want you to know it’s your decision.”

“Why do you want a ghoul, Brenda?” he asked. His arms were around my waist again and our bodies were still pressed together. I knew I couldn’t and didn’t want to lie to him.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” I said studying his chin. The admission was a hard one and I found I couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be alone either.” He dropped his head again and kissed my forehead. Our lips met again briefly and when we parted I pulled Rafe to the table and chairs and asked him to sit. After a slight hesitation he did, and I touched his cheek tentatively as I knelt in front of him. Desire had been stirred up in both of us, so I didn’t touch him in any way. We both needed our heads for what lay ahead.

“I know I’ve told you a little about what being a ghoul entails but do you have any questions?” Rafe stared at me blankly as if he didn’t know where to begin. “You will have to drink my blood,” I said and watched Rafe to gage his reaction. To his credit he didn’t flinch and that was a good start.

“How often?” he asked.

I found myself wanting to run a finger across his bottom lip. The small taste he had given wasn’t enough by a long shot, but I had to concentrate on the matter at hand. “You will need to feed from me at least once a month. Sometimes more if you need to.”

“Why would I need to?”

“Remember when I told you that ghouls have special abilities?” After Rafe nodded I continued, “There are certain things ghouls can do that require them to use the vampire blood in them to do it. When that happens, they need to replenish the supply within themselves more often.”

“Would I drink only your blood?”

I blinked at the question. Why would he want to know that? “Yes. Why do you ask?”

Rafe appeared relieved and his smile returned. “Just wondering, that’s all. I’m sure everything will work out. Wha t do I have to do?”

His willingness put me at ease. I stood and kissed his lips lightly. “I’ll open my wrist and you can drink from there. Is that okay?”

Rafe nodded and I turned my head to bite my wrist with my lowered fangs. I retracted them as I turned back to Rafe and held my arm out to him.

He was hesitant at first, but he took my wrist to his mouth and was soon drinking deeply. Almost immediately my skin was tingling as waves of desire coursed through me. I had forgotten how pleasurable feeding could be for both participants, especially since I was riding an adrenaline rush when I had given Rafe blood the night before. I kept a tight rein on my control as I allowed him to take about a pint of my vitae before I tried to pull my hand away. I wasn’t completely surprised when he didn’t let go and I had to forcibly drag my arm from his grasp, ripples of longing raging through me in the process. Quickly I licked the wound closed and watch him carefully.

I could tell Rafe’s awareness had changed. His eyes were almost electric and the lines in his forehead were practically nonexistent. He stood and immediately lifted me into his arms then claimed my lips in a soul-shattering kiss. I knew dawn was fast approaching and I would have to sleep soon and the thought angered me. I wanted to spend more time with Rafe. I felt robbed.

“Stay with me?” I asked when our lips parted and Rafe smiled down at me as he headed for the stairs. When we reached to main floor I saw Richard was just coming in the front door. “Mr. Brown will be staying the day,” I told the other ghoul as Rafe continued to the next flight of stairs.

“Very good, Miss Thompson,” I heard Richard say as he turned to close the door again and engaged the security system.

There was barely enough time for me to change into a lacy peignoir and tell Rafe about the security codes, so he could move around the house during the day. He found a pair of pajama bottoms in Bruce’s room and I thought I would start to salivate he looked so good. I pulled him into bed next to me and as the sun rose and my eyes closed, I heard Rafe murmur, “You’ll never be alone again.”

~*~*~*~

But I was alone the next evening. I was groggy and slow to rise until the memories of the previous evening came flooding back to me. I sat bolt upright in the bed and was relieved to find Rafe sitting in a chair across the room. His elbows rested on the arms of the chair and his fingers were steepled in front of his face. He was watching me.

“G-Good morning… good evening. Hi,” I stammered stupidly.

“Good evening, Brenda.” Oh, of course he would be a perfect example of an all-together man, while I stumbled around like a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I rose from the bed and went to sit on my heels between his legs with my hands on his thighs. “Did you sleep well?” I asked.

“Fine, and you?” He dropped his hands so that they hung off the ends of the arms of the chair, inches from my own.

“Just fine,” I replied before I pulled my bottom lip in my mouth to chew on it. He was still dressed in the pajama bottoms and his chest was as appealing as it had been when I saw it the other night at the doctor’s house. Our eyes met and I thought I felt something electric pass between us. He straightened his fingers so they brushed against my hands as they lay on his thighs.

Not able to help myself, I rose on my knees and leaned forward to kiss him. His mouth tasted minty, almost as if he had brushed his teeth just before I awoke in an effort to please me. It did, very much.

When his tongue entered my mouth shivers ran down my spine as his hands moved to my upper arms, pulling my closer. Mine had left his thighs and were on his chest, exploring the firm muscles there as I worked them up to his neck to lace my fingers around it. Our tongues played together in a wet dance that left his heart racing in his chest so hard that I could feel it against my own.

When Rafe rose from the chair he brought me with him and it didn’t take long for him to maneuver us to the bed. Once there, he quickly pulled the peignoir over my head, being careful not to damage the expensive lace before tossing it to the floor. As he reclaimed my lips and buried his hands in my hair, I found the tie at the waistband of the pajama bottoms and pulled it loose, edging my fingers underneath to feel his warm skin.

I backed away from him and knelt on the bed as Rafe pushed the bottoms over his hips and down his long legs. His body was lean and hard and I found myself edgy with the anticipation of discovering every inch of it. I watched him intently as he joined me on the bed and when he was close enough I took his head in my hands and kissed him feverishly, giving him every ounce of feeling I had and he returned the same passion in kind.

We melted down to the bed in each other’s arms and just kissed for what seemed like an eternity, getting to know the other’s mouth and their every recesses with a languor that comes only to those with the control to try.

Rafe rolled over on top of me and began to kiss his way around my body, learning about it the same way he had my mouth. I thought that I actually had Goosebumps as his hands glided over my skin and his lips left a wet trail as he travel downward. When I tried to do the same to him, he took my hands and kissed each before laying them on the bed beside me. “There will be time for that… later,” he breathed huskily and I smiled up at him, knowing that indeed my turn would come before the night was over.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore of his gentle exploring, Rafe parted my thighs and I cried out when he entered me with a single thrust. This was the first time I had been with a man since before my embrace and the tightness was almost like I was a virgin again, but the sensations were absolutely mind-blowing, beyond any description. Rafe set the rhythm and I quickly matched him, completely caught up in the feelings he was causing in me. I was amazed that I could feel this in tune with anyone but Michael, especially since this was our first time together. My former lover was very experienced and a person with whom I thought I would find no equal. Rafe was quickly proving me wrong, however and I liked that very much.

Rafe’s skin glistened with sweat and my hands slid across his shoulders and to his neck, a place that was fast becoming my favorite part of him. I lifted my head, careful to not lose the rhythm our bodies created, and nibbled near his jugular. He shivered and I felt a slight pull within me to lower my fangs and taste him, just a little. The urge was quickly pushed aside as Rafe changed his pace and new sensations racked my body, causing me to moan his name against his warm flesh. I lowered my head to the bed again and peered up at Rafe through eyes that were barely opened. His were smoky and had a glazed effect that I found thrilling. I was completely lost in him, in the moment he was creating.

I could tell Rafe was using every ounce of control he could muster to make sure we were both experiencing everything possible, but I really couldn’t take much more. I moaned in ecstasy, as Rafe increased his thrusts, knowing the time I had been waiting for was close. I reached my release just after Rafe began to shudder in his and afterward we lay spent in each other’s arms. For the first time in a long while, I knew true happiness.

“You’re incredible,” he said thickly as he rolled to one side and brought me to lie next to him. His skin was red with passion and I nearly allowed myself to caress him in an effort to do it all over again. Nearly.

“Thank you,” I said smoothing the palm of my hand over his slick skin. I kissed his chest, tasting the saltiness that lingered there.

“For what?” He had to tip his head oddly to look at me.

“For being here.”


	7. The Sabbat

_You must think that something_   
_is happening with you, that life_   
_has not forgotten you, that it_   
_holds you in it’s hand;_   
_it will not let you fall…_   
_ Ranier Maria Rilke- Letters to a Young Poet_

We were still in bed a short time later when the phone rang. I reached over Rafe to grab the cordless unit from the table on his side of the bed and put it to my ear. “Hello,” I said euphorically. Rafe held me across his chest by wrapping his arms around me.

“Brenda?” Micky answered. He was calling from the chantry and wanted to know if the security system at the house was running properly. I looked at the bedside clock and was surprised to see that it was almost nine o’clock. Three hours had past since sundown. I told him that everything seemed fine but I didn’t let him know that I hadn’t even left my bedroom, hell my bed, yet.

Since I had him on the phone, I asked Micky if Elvira was busy and if it would it be possible to speak to her. This was my first time ghouling someone and I wanted to know if I needed to present Rafe to her right away or not. It took a few minutes for her to pick up the line, but when she did she told me to wait to bring Rafe by the chantry until the blood bond was complete.

“I’ve heard some interesting rumors, childe,” she said after a short gap in conversation.

“Oh, my Prince? What’s that?” I hoped that I hadn’t done anything to displease her.

“It seems as if we have a Sabbat pack in the area,” she replied quietly. A Sabbat pack was bad news. Really bad news. As part of the Camarilla, clans like the Tremere strived to live parallel with mortals and in many ways helped to improve their lives. That is what the Masquerade was all about. Business interests held by many Camarilla Kindred led to jobs and money in the economy, not to mention the research and development that were helping to find cures for cancer and AIDS.

The Sabbat on the other hand thought of mortals as cattle and that they should be treated as such. From what I knew of them, they tended to run in small packs of no more then a dozen or so members and they only came to an area with one thing in mind, create chaos. A group of Sabbat in town the size of Salem could quickly get out of hand and that wasn’t a good thing.

I didn’t have much knowledge about how the Sabbat worked, but I knew enough to steer clear. I glanced at Rafe and worried about the safety of those mortals who I had come to care for in the past two years. What would happen to them in a war for control of the city?

I asked Elvira for more details on what she had heard and she informed me that they were rumors for now, but she thought I would want to know. Elvira also said she would let me know if she heard anything else. I thanked her and hung up after we said our good byes.

I thought of Rafe and the members of the coven again and worry filled in my mind. Rafe must have picked up on my thoughts and asked, “Everything alright? Who was on the phone?”

Without saying anything I rose to my knees and straddled Rafe’s thighs. His hands came up immediately to cup my hips as I returned the phone to its cradle. I opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the Glock I kept there. “Do you know how to use one of these?” I asked holding it in front of me.

He looked confused to say the least. Rafe cleared his throat before answering, “Yes. Why?”

I released the clip and pulled it from the weapon then popped the round that was already chambered. I took the clip and gun in one hand and held the extra round between my thumb and forefinger. “This is a phosphorous round, otherwise known as dragons’ breath.” Rafe looked truly impressed. “It is the only form of ammunition a person can use to do actual damage to a Kindred. Regular rounds will hurt us, but we can heal those wounds easily enough, just as you can because you are a ghoul now.” Rafe nodded in understanding as I reloaded the gun and handed it to him. He took it and held the weapon in front of him, realizing I think for the first time the depth of what his existence now meant.

“I want you to be prepared,” I continued as Rafe reached out to lay the gun on the table. “There is a bad element in the city and I want you to be able to take care of yourself. Will you take the third drink?”

“Brenda, what’s going on? If you think there’s danger of some kind, of course I will. I want to be able to protect you.” He had placed his hands back on my hips and he held them there gently.

“There is a group of Kindred called the Sabbat. They usually run in packs and tend to do nothing but cause trouble. Elvira has heard rumors that they’re here.”

“Who’s Elvira?” he asked.

“She is the Prince of the city. We Kindred have what’s called a Conclave that’s like the House of Representatives or Senate. Every clan with numbers in a city sends a representative called a primogen to the Conclave and they make decisions about Kindred politics. The Prince has overall say on anything.”

“I see,” Rafe responded. “Do you work for her or something?”

“In a way,” I smiled. “She is Tremere as well and it was by her request that I moved here.”

He nodded and reached up to caress my cheek, “Of course, I’ll take the next drink. Bring it on.” He chuckled a little as he spoke.

His complete trust really helped to calm my nerves. I leaned down and kissed Rafe passionately and his hands roamed up my back again. I remembered the trouble I had getting him to release my arm during the feeding the previous night and had a wicked idea on how to avoid the problem this time. The idea was to distract Rafe with other pleasures to take his mind off the feeding. As Kindred, when I feed from humans I had to be aware that I didn’t take to much blood and kill them. Contrary to some works of fiction, the feeding process was a pleasurable act for both parties involved and it was easy to get lost in it. Now Rafe had the potential of being stronger than me so I had to be cunning until he was used to feeding.

I allowed my hands and body to rub suggestively against his as the kiss deepened and was pleased when I felt him respond. I didn’t give him a chance to question my motives as I caressed the most intimate parts of his body. When he was ready I pulled away long enough to turn my head and pierce my wrist. Rafe was smiling dreamily when I turned back and as he took my wrist to his mouth I mounted him, giving him the full example of what being a ghoul had to offer. After he fed I didn’t have a problem pulling my arm away to lick the small puncture marks closed.

One thing led to another and I soon found myself involved in another long and intense love session. When we rose from the bed it was near midnight. I was incredibly impressed with his stamina and couldn’t wait to see if it worked as well out of the bedroom as it did within. We showered together, using every opportunity we could to be close to each other. “Will you move in?” I asked as the water sprayed down on us.

Rafe was just putting a bottle of conditioner back on the ledge and almost dropped it. “Are you sure?” he asked over his shoulder as he righted the bottle and turned back to me, then applied the conditioner to his head. I heard an underlying tone of excitement at my suggestion, but Rafe was trying to hold it back. I understood that he was only trying to protect his feelings, this was after all still a new relationship and I was going to do all I could to reassure him.

“Yes,” I nodded slipping my arms around his waist. “Do you want to?”

“Of course,” he said grinning down at me before dropping a kiss on my waiting lips.

“Well it’s settled then.” We quickly finished bathing and left the shower to dress. Rafe called Samantha as I applied makeup and I used Auspex to listen in on the conversation. Samantha was concerned because Rafe hadn’t returned home the previous night. He assured her that he was fine and that he was with me. She was surprised at first but didn’t question him too much. He informed her that he was going to move in with me and that we would be by soon to pick up his stuff.

“Are you sure about this, Rafe?” she asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Brenda, but you just met her.”

He glanced over his shoulder at me before moving across the room. He then mumbled something about Iowa into the phone but I didn’t understand what it meant.

We left the house about a half an hour later after letting Jorell out to do his duty. We took Rafe’s car, a practical Ford Contour, because it afforded much more space than my two-seater BMW Roadster did. When we arrived at Samantha’s house we found that her boyfriend Simon was there as well. The two men went upstairs to retrieve Rafe’s things and left Samantha and I alone.

“How’ve you been, Brenda?” she asked sounding as if she were very uncomfortable.

“Fine, Sam.” I wasn’t feeling real at ease myself. “Listen, I know this sounds pretty off the wall, but I want you to know that I really have come to care for your brother in the short time we’ve known each other and I want to assure you that I won’t hurt him.” Her relief was apparent and she took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

My cell phone rang and I excused myself from Samantha to move to the other side of the room. It was Micky calling to inform me of a Conclave meeting later at the chantry. “Elvira would like you to stop by before then,” he said.

“Okay. We just need to drop a few things off at the house and then we’ll be there.” I told him to inform Elvira that the blood bond was complete and that I would be bringing Rafe with me. He was a little surprised. He didn’t know I wanted a ghoul much less the fact that I had one bonded already. Half way through the conversation I found that Samantha had left the room, giving me some privacy. I said my good byes and turned off the cell phone before returning it to the pocket of my jacket. Rafe and Simon came down then, arms full of boxes and suitcases and took them out to the car.

When the car was loaded, Rafe told his sister he would talk to her soon and he gave her the phone number to the house. We drove back to the mansion in comfortable silence and I helped Rafe bring his suitcases in and up to the bedroom that we would now share.


	8. Presentations and Revelations

_You’re all enlisted in the armies of the night_   
_ Meatloaf - Everything Louder Than Everything Else_

We switched to my car when we went to the chantry because the guards knew it. On the way over, I told Rafe more about Kindred society and that as a ghoul he had to show respect to all vampires of the city. He seemed to accept what I told him and I was sure he would be fine.

We were led into the dining room where Elvira, Micky and Sarah were talking to a gentleman I didn’t know. They were looking over laminated maps on the large table and using dry erase markers to write on them. As I got closer, I saw that some of the maps were rather old and that still others appeared to depict underground tunnels.

“My Prince,” I stated when Elvira looked up. “May I present to you Rafael Brown.” Elvira’s gaze shifted to Rafe and he bowed slightly at the waist in her direction. She smiled slightly and held out her hand to him. Rafe stepped forward and took her hand gently then placed a feathery kiss on the top, just as I had told him to. She looked please as Rafe straightened and returned to my side.

“Welcome, Rafael,” she purred before returning her attention to me. “Unfortunately, there is no other news of the Sabbat, childe. I would however, like to you take a look about town. I don’t think they would show themselves in any known Kindred hangouts, we would be alerted to that. Would you check out some of the other… night spots?”

“Of course, my Prince. Any place in particular?”

“No, use your own judgment. Just make sure to stay in contact.”

“As you wish,” I replied already doing a mental run down of possible locations to begin the hunt. Jesters sounded like as good a place as any. Elvira reminded me of the meeting later and I promised we would be back in time. Rafe and I were back in the Roadster within ten minutes and on our way to Micky’s club.

It was late when we got there, almost two, and they were getting ready to close soon. I saw Ethan, Micky’s ghoul, and started in his direction. I asked him if he had seen any new faces around that didn’t belong in here. Micky had always made it quite clear that Jesters wasn’t a Kindred location. Clan Tremere used it sometimes as a meeting place, but that didn’t happen often. After thinking for a few moments he replied, “Yeah. Come to think of it, there was a guy and girl in here tonight. I didn’t talk to them but they definitely weren’t human.”

“What were they?” I asked.

“Ghouls as far as I could tell. Jenny waited on them.” He indicated a waitress that was busy putting empty glasses and bottles on a nearly full tray. I thanked him for his help and Rafe and I approached the girl. Jenny gave us a description of the pair and from what she said about the female, it sounded a great deal like the person who broke into my house and tried to kill me. The guy could have been anyone; the waitress said he had short brown hair and glasses. Jenny also told us that she overheard the guy say to the woman that she should be careful because she could get herself into trouble. I asked her if either of them had any tattoos and she said she remembered something on the guys neck, but she couldn’t remember exactly what it was. I pulled a pen from my pocket and quickly sketched what Rafe had drawn on a napkin.

“That’s close I think,” she said taking the pen from me and making a few adjustments.

“That’s it, Brenda,” Rafe confirmed. “I told you I would know it when I saw it.”

Content with the information we had gathered, I thanked the girl and we left. “Where to now, boss lady?” Rafe asked from behind the wheel.

“Do you know where David’s Bar is?” We still had some time before the meeting and I knew that the bar was a mortal establishment that stayed open after hours for customers of my persuasion.

Rafe gave me an odd look. “Sure. That’s, um, kind of seedy isn’t it?”

“Yes, but I want to see who’s lurking about.”

It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. As soon as we neared the bar I noticed a nicely restored yellow GTO parked in the adjacent lot that stood out like a sore thumb. I also saw four shiny Harley Davidson’s parked close to the building. These vehicles were way too nice for this neighborhood, which told me I was right to come here. I asked Rafe to park across the street from the bar.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” I said, reaching for the door handle once the car came to a stop.

Rafe nodded and as I got out of the car I watched him pull out the gun I’d given him earlier and rest it on his thigh. I was glad that I hadn’t had to explain the situation to him.

I walked across the street and decided to check out the GTO first. The interior was impeccable. Black leather with lots of detail and dials galore. There was a cigar wrapper on the front seat and if memory served me correct it was from a four hundred-dollar Havana cigar that immediately reminded me of Michael. He loved Havana’s and always had them on hand. In the back seat there was an empty Perrier bottle and a crumpled Camel pack. The plates were from Maryland, but other than that I learned nothing else.

I heard a door close behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see four male bikers leaving the bar. I checked them out quickly and saw that the first one appeared to be Kindred while at least two of the others were ghouls. _Time to get out of here,_ I thought to myself as I calmly moved toward the roadster, hoping they wouldn’t notice me.

Luck wasn’t on my side however. I only got a few feet before the first catcalls started. “Hey, baby. Where ya goin’.”

“Wait up, sugar. Want to party?”

I ignored them and hurried to the car where I saw Rafe was about to get out. I rounded to the passenger side, but just before I got in I saw three more gentlemen exit the bar and they were all Kindred. They didn’t look familiar and Elvira would have mentioned visitors. Could they be the Sabbat?

Luckily, the first group had given up on getting my attention and continued toward their motorcycles. Without incident they fired them up and pulled out, never looking back in my direction. I got in the car and Rafe reached for the key in the ignition. As the engine roared to life I said, “Wait. I want to watch those guys that just came out.” Rafe’s hand dropped to the shifter, ready to peel out if we had to.

The second group of men was still just outside the door, under a tattered awning. They were an odd group, each of the three men looking like complete opposites. The first was dressed in a beautifully tailored suit and smoked a cigar, reminding me of Michael. Another wore a tee shirt and jeans that would have allowed him to fit in with the regulars of David’s Bar nicely. The last man was very disheveled, shaggy actually. They appeared to be talking so I quickly used my Auspex to try to hear and was rewarded with part of their conversation.

“…pose a problem or they could aide us,” Mr. GQ, the one in the suit said.

“They could be hard to control as well. There are better ways,” inputted the guy in jeans.

The shaggy one replied dryly, “Yeah, but it’s not nearly as fun.”

Mr. GQ glanced across the street in our direction and I quickly leaned in closer to Rafe, pretending to be necking with him and he followed suit.

I heard one of the men laugh as he said; “I believe I have some information for the Ghost. Let’s get back.”

I couldn’t name why, but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me they were talking about Michael. But that was ridiculous, right? Michael wouldn’t be involved with them, would he? Not if they were indeed members of a Sabbat pack.

The trio went to the GTO where Mr. GQ got behind the wheel and the guy in jeans got in the back. The shaggy one took shotgun. The GTO’s engine roared to life and they drove away.

“Shit,” I said pulling back and glancing at the clock on the dashboard. It was nearly time for the meeting and I reached for my cell phone. It had taken longer here than I’d anticipated, but I was sure Elvira would want to know what I had found out.

“Brenda, what’s wrong?” Rafe’s hand was tightening on the shifter in tension.

“See that GTO?” He nodded as I dialed. “They’re Kindred and they’re not from around here. That means they could be the Sabbat pack we’ve been hearing about. Let’s head back to the chantry.”

“Great,” he said putting the car in gear and taking off.

It took a while to get the Prince on the phone, but she was glad that I had called in. I told her I wanted to talk to a couple of contacts to see if I could learn anything else. “Don’t worry about making the meeting,” she said. “Continue with your investigation.” She repeated to keep her informed and I hung up a few seconds later.

While I’d been giving Elvira a run down of the evening’s happenings, I’d thought of an old friend I wanted to look up. Nicaragua was a Malkavian that I meet not long after I had moved to Salem. She didn’t live in Salem all the time, but her sire did. Malkavians aren’t known to be the sanest of individuals, in fact when a person is embraced into the clan they take on any one of the classic mental illnesses found in any psychotic ward. It makes it hard to interact with them sometimes, but there is something about them that made me think that they had a greater understanding of people. Plus, they sometimes heard things that others didn’t.

I decided to call on Murray, Nicaragua’s sire, to see if she was in town and to find out of either of them had any interesting information. Unfortunately Nicaragua was in Boston, but Murray claimed that he knew for certain that the Sabbat were in the area. He went so far as to tell me that there were at least five Kindred members to the group and that only three were in town now. The others would be back soon.

“They are planning something,” he informed me in a conspiratory tone.

That much was obvious. Sabbat only come into a Camarilla held city to stir up trouble and take over, but I didn’t comment. Which was fine because Murray started talking about empty mirrors, which meant absolutely nothing to me. Unless it was a reference to my adopted childe, Lord Bruce Blackwell and the fact that he didn’t have a reflection.

Bruce was Lasombra, a clan that isn’t normally connected with the Camarilla. In fact, they tend to be the leaders of the Sabbat and were masters of manipulating shadows. Bruce had been embraced in the tenth century when he was a knight of the realm in England and a vast landowner who fought during the holy wars. He was rendered unconscious during battle and fell into a deep sleep that Kindred called _torpor_. Five hundred years later, when the descendants of his family came to the New World, they had him unearthed and brought along, not knowing what it was they were transporting.

My friend Rachel Black, the priestess of the Black Rose Coven and one of Bruce’s descendants. Until he was once again brought out of the ground two years ago, she was responsible for performing a ritual once a month that gave him enough blood to survive but not revive him. Rachel had no idea there was a vampire buried in her back yard nor that her family had kept him alive for hundreds of years. She only knew that the ritual must be performed and she did it. It was when I was asked to help with the ritual that my blood was added to the cup. My Kindred vitae awakened Bruce, much to the surprise of everyone involved. He had to dig his way out; like Lestat had to in Anne Rice’s novel, The Vampire Lestat.

Elvira had been hesitant to let one of Bruce’s clan to stay alive in her city, but by my word to keep an eye on him and Bruce’s own actions, he soon proved himself loyal. I was reminded of him by Murray’s ravings because he didn’t have a reflection. It was a trait of his clan, like madness is for the Malkavians. Maybe that meant that one of them was Lasombra as well.

Great.

I gave Murray my cell phone number and asked him to call me if he found out anything else and he agreed. “Let’s go home, Rafe,” I said as I pocketed the phone and turned my attention to him. He smiled over at me and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

A few blocks later I noticed that we were being followed by the biggest piece of shit van I had ever seen. Rafe noticed it too and tried a few quick maneuvers to loose it. After a while he was successful and we continued home, but not before I was able to get a good look at the passengers. The driver was a guy I hadn’t seen before and a young girl was in the passenger’s seat. She was striking, with shoulder length brown hair and penetrating eyes. She had a face I knew I would never forget.

~*~*~*~

I was alone the next night. Rafe wasn’t in our suite, but Jorell was. I picked him up and together we searched the main floor then the basement of the house, but Rafe was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get worried and looked down at Jorell. “Where’s Rafe?” I asked and he began to wag his tail fiercely so I put him down; thinking the puppy knew where Rafe had gone. Jorell bounded for the stairs and led me to the third floor where I hadn’t thought to look. Rafe was in the room we had set aside for his study and Jorell skidded to a stop at Rafe’s side, barking happily when Rafe rewarded him with a scratch behind the ears.

Rafe had set up his computer on a dresser in the room that he had turned into a makeshift desk and I stood there a moment to look at him, drinking in the sight. He was wearing sweatpants and a white tee shirt that emphasized the muscled contours of his back. He was so handsome in everything he wore.

_He needs new furniture if he is going to use this for an office,_ I thought to myself as I glanced about the room for possible ideas.

“Hey,” he said, noticing me for the first time as he stood to came over to kiss my cheek. “I lost track of time. I didn’t realize it was dark.”

“Hi,” I replied. “I didn’t know where you were. Jorell had to show me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, kissing my lips this time.

“I have some catalogs,” I began when he lifted his head, “if you want to look through them for a desk and things. That dresser can’t be very comfortable.”

Rafe looked a little edgy about the subject and I knew it was because he didn’t like the idea of using my money, which I thought was ridiculous. He was working for me, technically, and that meant he was earning a salary that could be used for whatever he wanted, including furniture. “Sure,” he said, hesitantly. We talked a little about what would work best in the room. What color for the walls and the wood types for the new furniture. I didn’t say anything about money yet. That would be a subject to talk about later.

Rafe told me about the calls he had made that day to New York. He knew an investment broker there and had made arrangements with him to help in the transfer of my stocks and other monies to the East Coast.

“Great,” I said, pleased with his competence. I noticed a necklace around his neck that was tucked into the shirt. “What’s this?” I asked pulling out an amulet with what looked like Nordic Rune markings on it. It was made from amber and was the size of a silver dollar. I thought it was beautiful.

“Oh, that.” Rafe looked down at my hand to where I held it. “A friend from New York gave it to me. It’s for protection. Jeffrey said the transfers will take about a week to complete.”

“That’s fine. Um, where’s your gun?” I hadn’t seen the firearm I had given him the night before anywhere in the room.

“Downstairs in the bedroom, why?” he asked, confusion apparent.

“Don’t ever go anywhere without your gun, Rafe.” Concern was very evident in my voice. “You never know what could happen and you must always be prepared to protect yourself.” Rafe had to grasp the importance of what it meant to be prepared at all times. Michael had taught me that early on.

“Brenda, is there something I should know?” Concern was also apparent in his voice and I realized for the first time how little he understood my existence.

I touched his cheek gently in an effort to convey that I wasn’t angry. “Rafe, I have acquired a few enemies in my time and they would go to great lengths to hurt me, especially if they knew about you.” I was specifically thinking of the members of Clan Toreador in Salem and how they had hated me ever since I killed their primogen not long after moving to the city. Elvira had been still new to the office of Prince and the woman, Marie Krentz, had been badmouthing her at a very public affair to celebrate Elvira taking over. With the Prince’s permission, I ended her unlife for her treachery and ever since, the Toreador of the city had called me The Enforcer. I don’t know if it’s meant to mock or scare others, but I will admit that it has come in handy a time or two.

“Does this have something to do with the man you were involved with before? Your domitor?” Rafe asked hesitantly, like he didn’t want to talk about my old lover any more than I did.

I pulled away from him and walked further into the room, going to stand next to the dresser that held his computer. I knew I had to tell him about Michael at some point, but now wasn’t the time. I was afraid if Rafe knew he would in some way think I was wrong for wanting the embrace as Michael had and leave me. I couldn’t bare that.

“My enemies are my own,” I said, sounding far off. “Although Michael was a excellent teacher in how to acquire them. Sometimes you do more damage by yourself.”

“_‘The female of the species is more deadly than the male’_,” Rafe quoted as he came up behind me.

Rafe’s words echoed in my head. I’d heard that quote somewhere recently, but I couldn’t remember where. “I should probably get ready,” I said, turning to face him. “I didn’t check the answering machine before I came looking for you.”

Rafe smiled and caressed my cheek with his knuckles. “Okay, come on and I’ll wash your back.” We laughed together as we went down to the second floor and all thoughts of Michael left my mind.


	9. Salt in the Wound

_I’m all through with lovin’ you_   
_Wasting my precious time on you._   
_ Cher - Takin’ Back My Heart_

Rafe went into the bathroom to start the shower while I checked the answering machine on the vanity in the bedroom. There was only one message from Elvira. She wanted me to pick up Angel from the train depot. His train would be in at nine o’clock and she wanted me to take him by the house she was letting him use, then bring him to the chantry to meet her.

Rafe and I showered together, playfully washing each other at first before Rafe pressed my back against the wall and we made love under the spray of warm water. It was a first for me and I found it absolutely intoxicating. When we finally left the bathroom it was almost eight and we had to dress quickly to pick Angel up on time. I finished first so that left me with the ample opportunity to watch Rafe. I was relieved when he picked up the Glock in its holster after he put his shirt on and tucked it in the small of his back.

“Why are you watching me?” he asked as he moved to the dresser and took a pair of socks out of a drawer.

“I think I need to call Gary and arrange for a pair of Glocks for you.” I was a little embarrassed that he had caught me watching him.

“Who’s Gary?”

“He owns the army surplus store down on Derby Street. He’s a Brujah ghoul who helps us with weapons.” I moved to the phone and dialed the number to the store. The conversation was short and just as I was finishing; I heard the doorbell ring. Rafe was still barefooted, but took his shoes and socks with him to answer the door. I followed as soon as I hung up and I heard the door shut as I came down the stairs.

“Who was it?” I asked adjusting the back of an earring that felt too tight. I looked up and saw that Rafe was holding a bouquet of red roses and my heart dropped to the floor. Periodically over the past couple of years Michael would send me a dozen red roses as a way to remind me of him. It was the only form of communication that I had from him in that time and it drove me crazy every time they arrived. I didn’t think Rafe had bought them because the look on his face clearly said he didn’t know who they where from.

“Some guy dropped them off for you,” Rafe replied as I came off the last step. “He didn’t look like a delivery person though. He had really short hair and glasses.”

_Birkoff,_ I thought to myself as I passed Rafe and went directly to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse and confirm my suspicions. What would Birkoff be doing here? He was Michael’s ghoul that he had taken on because of the man’s computer genius. The guy was amazing with computers and in Michael’s line of work, a hacker came in real handy. When I got to the front door, I saw only a basic sedan pulling out of the drive. I couldn’t see the driver, it was too dark. If it was Birkoff though that could mean only one thing, Michael couldn’t be far behind. He didn’t let Birkoff go too far.

I returned inside and took the flowers from Rafe quietly. “I’ll go get a vase,” he said but I was oblivious. How could Michael do this again? Just when I thought I had gotten him out of my mind here he was putting himself right back in it. He didn’t play fair, not at all.

I removed the card from the envelope and read the carefully written words that I recognized, as Michael’s own handwriting: _You are never far from my thoughts. We will be together soon. –M._

I was devastated, wondering again how Michael thought he could just walk into my life again without so much as a by your leave. Rafe came back with a heavy crystal vase that was half filled with water. “Who are they from? A secret admirer?” he asked playfully with a bit of apprehension.

“Michael. They’re from Michael,” I said softly, not knowing how he would react.

He was silent for a moment, but I could tell he was upset because his hand that he was holding the vase in was shaking and his knuckles were white. Without warning, the thick crystal shattered in his hand, cutting it terribly and littering the floor with water and shards of glass.

I stood horrified as blood covered his hand and dripped on the floor to mix with the sharp remains of the vase and the water that had been in it. I dropped the roses to the floor and rushed to Rafe’s side as he began to back away from the messy pool at his feet, cutting them as well.

Jorell was in the hall now too and I shooed him away before he cut his little paws. He circled over to where the flowers had landed and sniffed. All of a sudden the puppy began to bark viciously, as if an intruder were here to do us all harm.

“Stop, Rafe,” I cried grabbing his wounded hand and trying to get him to stand still. “Jorell, hush. We need to get this cleaned out before you can heal it.” Rafe’s face was contorted in pain although it wasn’t that bad. I got a good look at his hand and saw that while there were many cuts on his palm and fingers that were filled with glass shards, none were very deep and once cleaned properly he would be fine. I manipulated my blood into increase my strength because I knew I would have to carry him until he was at least past the mess of glass so his feet weren’t cut worse and I couldn’t do it normally. Rafe protested at first when I put an arm around his waist and lifted him, I supposed because he thought it unmanly to be carried by a woman, but I was in no mood for macho bullshit.

“Let me help you,” I said using Dominate once I had eye contact with him. He complied and we made our way downstairs where I carefully cleaned the glass from his feet and hand in the sink, letting cool water run over them. We were silent during the entire process and I was worried about what was running through Rafe’s head.

The cuts on the bottom of his feet were small and stopped bleeding without aide. His hand was another matter, though. When it was free of the sharp material I brought it to my lips and slowly licked each wound closed. “Are you okay?” I asked looking up at him while still holding his hand close to me.

“Why wouldn’t I be,” he scoffed. “It’s not like it would be a big deal or anything.”

_What the hell are you talking about? _I wanted to scream at him not understanding where the big attitude was coming from. Of course it would be a huge deal if he were hurt or uncomfortable in any way.

“Why did you say that?” I asked astonished. “Do you think you mean so little to me?”

“Forget it,” he replied harshly, pulling his hand away and turning to look out the window over the sink. I felt the tears well in my eyes and crossed the room quickly so he wouldn’t see them. I didn’t understand why he was acting this way. Hadn’t I been concerned enough over his well being? Didn’t I do the same thing anyone else would if someone they cared about was hurt and bleeding? What did I do that was so wrong for Rafe to treat me like this?

Unbeknownst to me, Rafe had seen me cross the room and had followed behind. When he reached me he turned me in his arms and pulled me to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “Forgive me. I don’t know what came over me.”

Once again, my face was buried in my hands to keep Rafe from seeing the blood tears in my eyes. He took them gently into his when I didn’t respond, cradling them. Using an index finger, Rafe lifted my head so that I looked into his eyes. Then he leaned down and delicately kissed my cheeks. “Brenda, I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I know Michael is important to you and that you love him. If you want me to leave then I will. _‘Things have changed. I won’t concur and won’t betray my sorrow save I’ll always dress in black and rave’_,” he quoted.

“How can you say that?” I asked astonished. “Michael may have been important to me at one point, but I care for you. Michael is the past, Rafe, you’re the present.” I saw the tears in his eyes and knew I had chosen well in this man to spend my life with. It was I this time that gathered him to me and held him close. I understood now why he had acted the way he had and vowed to make him more secure in our relationship. I knew I would have to tell him about Michael at some point, but this wasn’t the time.

Jorell started to bark at our heels, indicating his need to be let out, and we both laughed. “We’re going to be late,” I said. “I’ll run upstairs and get you a new shirt. You let the puppy out before he pees on the floor.”

We were out of the house ten minutes later and I was afraid we would be late to pick Angel up. When we arrived at the station, however, I was relieved to find the train was running late, it was 9:15 and it still wasn’t here yet. The wait was short though and soon we were watching passengers disembark and was I surprised to see a fellow Tremere step off the train. Zora Yale was the assistant Chantry leader and as far as I could tell, a nice person. We exchanged pleasantries and she went off to meet the man who was waiting for her.

“There’s something up with that guy,” Rafe said leaning down to whisper in my ear. “He’s different like you, but not like you.”

“Really?” I asked, marveling at Rafe’s gift. I thought again how happy I was that he had agreed to become my ghoul. “Any ideas?”

“Shapeshifter if I had to make a guess, but I’m not sure.” I filed the information away for now because I saw Angel enter the station then, a large duffel bag over one shoulder. I smiled and started forward, Rafe close behind. I had only met Angel once and that was in Nashville when I was helping Sarah to hunt down her brother. I had liked the Kindred, though. He was quiet and withdrawn from Kindred society. I was hoping to get the chance to know him better now that he was moving to Salem.

“Angel,” I said warmly when we were close enough. I held out my hand and he took it. His grip was strong, not enough to hurt but I could tell he was holding back because I was a woman. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Good to see you, too,” he replied, looking a little guilty before he continued. “I forgot to let anyone know, there’s someone with me. I hope it’s okay.” It was the most I think I had ever heard him say at once. I wondered if the rumors weren’t true and that he hadn’t broken off with the Slayer from Nashville. If that were the case, I thought Elvira would have a problem with the girl being in town with Angel.

“Is she a petite blond?” I asked thinking of Buffy Summers.

His face took on a sad expression. “No,” was all he said and that was low.

Just then I heard a female voice call, “Angel” and saw the named person actually cringe a little. I looked past him to see a tall girl with long dark hair motioning a steward who was totally loaded down with luggage in our direction. I read her aura and knew she wasn’t Kindred or a ghoul. I wondered who she was, but didn’t ask Angel. I knew he valued his privacy over everything and he would have to answer to Elvira about her presence, not me.

When the girl joined us, Angel introduced her as Cordelia Chase and said that she would be staying with him until she could find a place of her own. She knew of the Masquerade and had agreed to keep her mouth shut. I didn’t think Elvira would have a problem with her as long as she minded her P’s and Q’s.

We managed to get Angel, his friend and all her luggage in Rafe’s car and were on our way without much hassle. Cordelia reminded me of a homecoming queen. She talked a mile a minute and failed to realize when everyone else in the car was annoyed. I felt bad for Angel who had to live with her.

“Do you mind if we make a stop on the way?” I asked when I could get a word in. Gary had told me earlier that I could stop in at any time after eight to pick up the guns for Rafe.

“Of course,” Angel said from the backseat he shared with Cordelia. “The Prince won’t mind the delay?”

“Oh, no. It will only take a minute.” I gave Rafe directions to the store and we pulled in the parking lot a short time later. “I won’t be long,” I said getting out of the car and fingering the inside pocket of my jacket to make sure I had my checkbook.

The transaction was quick and I walked out with a pair of Glock 17’s that matched my own and a figure eight holster. As I approached the car I noticed a van parked across the street. Upon further inspection, I realized it was the same piece of shit that Rafe and I had ditched the night before. This time, however, there was only the girl who had sat in the passenger seat. I diverted from the car and headed in her direction, intent on knowing why the girl kept popping up.

I had only taken a few steps though when the van started and pulled away. Not, however, without the girl giving me the once over as she drove by. _Oh well,_ I thought to myself. _I guess I’ll have to wait to see what she wanted. _I didn’t like it though, not one bit. Something told me that this girl was going to do nothing but bring trouble and a bad case of heartburn. Time will tell.

I returned to the car where Rafe asked if everything was okay. I said yes and we continued on to Elvira’s old house. She lived there before becoming Prince and it was a beautiful two level Victorian.

Rafe and I helped with the bags and we stayed long enough to give Angel and Cordelia a quick tour. Cordelia started to complain about one thing and another and Angel took her aside rather roughly. When they returned, she was much more docile and actually muttered an apology. I wondered if the girl was unaware of what I was and that Angel had told her to get this kind of response out of the girl. Great if that’s all it took.


	10. Loyalty

_I have faith in nights._  
_ Ranier Maria Rilke - You Darkness_

The three of us traveled on to the Chantry, leaving Cordelia behind to begin the long task of unpacking her numerous suitcases. Terry, a house ghoul, answered the door and led us to the ballroom where another ghoul was playing a rather depressing overture on the grand piano. Elvira was standing by the fireplace and Zane was sitting on the floor, close by her side.

When she didn’t notice us right away, I cleared my throat and said, “My Prince, are you alright?”

She blinked and turned to face us, a careful smile on her lips. “Brenda. Of course I’m fine. It’s good to see you this evening. And this must be Angel. How are you?” She held her hand out to him and Angel stepped forward to kiss the back of it. I could tell she was lying about being okay, but I didn’t know what could have been wrong. I would have to ask later.

Zane stood and the introductions were made. We all stood together in front of the fireplace and talked for a few moments before the ballroom doors slammed open and Micky stalked in followed closely by Sarah and Ford Radek, the chantry leader. Micky was incredibly pissed off and I wondered what on earth had happened to set him off.

Micky didn’t stop until he stood face to face with Elvira. “My Prince,” he seethed. “Is there something you forgot to tell me?”

I gasped his name as Sarah came to stand just behind him. She laid her hand on his shoulder as if to stop him. Elvira was the perfect picture of calm as she looked him up and down before saying, “Is there a problem, childe?”

“I met another childe of yours,” was all he said.

Her eyes grew huge and I saw Angel take a few steps to the side to better position himself in case of trouble. Zane’s gaze on Micky was all daggers and I half expected him to jump Micky. I think he knew better, though, because he stayed where he was. “What are you talking about?” Elvira asked, her voice shaking just the slightest bit. If it were possible she had paled in the brightly-lit room and I thought she looked like she would faint.

“I was downtown checking on a lead about the Sabbat pack when a big black guy grabbed me and threw me against a wall.” Micky wasn’t calming down at all. In fact he was growing madder the longer he looked at the Prince. I noticed for the first time that there was blood on his neck and when I looked closer I saw what appeared to be claw marks on his white skin. A Gangrel? I thought to myself. I couldn’t think of a member of that clan in town who would dare lay their hands on Micky like that. Everyone knew that he could take care of himself, but anyone with any brains would also know they would have to deal with the entire clan in town as well. And that wouldn’t end well for them.

“He told me the only reason I still lived was because of our mutual sire,” Micky continued. He glanced at the hand Elvira was holding to her throat and said, “He also asked if you still wore the ring he gave you.” There wasn’t a ring on her hand, but after Micky said that her hand moved to her cleavage as if checking to make sure something was still there. I had never seen either of them act this way before but I was finding it hard to hold back the dread that was taking root in my gut.

“Micky,” Ford said trying to calm him. “She never told you that you were her only childe.” He looked to Elvira who had turned to face the fireplace. It appeared as if she could hardly stand and she now had her hands on the mantle to steady herself as she looking into the hearth.

“Are you alright, my Prince?” I asked, stepping forward to stand next to Micky, who appeared to be finally calming a bit.

There was a long moment before she spoke. “I was in love when I was still mortal,” Elvira said to no one in particular. “I met Ford and jumped at his offer of the embrace. I wanted to share my gift with the man I loved, but Ford warned me that embracing someone for that was forbidden so I ghouled him instead.”

She took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. “Twenty years later I embraced him anyway. We argued over the politics of the Kindred in the city and my sire whom I cared for very much.” Elvira looked over her shoulder then to glance at Ford and he smiled at her encouragingly.

“He left within ten years of me giving him the gift,” she continued. “I had heard he was killed in New York in 1823.” I glanced to Ford and could clearly read the shock in his face. It looked as if there was something this old Kindred wasn’t telling.

Elvira must have seen it as well. “What do you know?” she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

“I knew he lived,” Ford began as he took a step toward her, “but I thought it would bring you only pain to know he still existed without you.” He paused before adding. “He went to Africa in the middle of the last century.”

The room was silent as Elvira clenched her fists at her sides and stared coldly at her sire. “Is that all?” she asked callously.

“No. He joined the Sabbat fifty years ago.” Elvira looked as if her heart had just been ripped out. She visibly leaned her entire body against the mantle of the fireplace while keeping a hard stare on Ford.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me,” she said finally.

“Elvira, I thought it was in your best interest to –”

“I have the status and age to figure out what I need to know,” the prince interrupted coldly. “How can you trust me to run the city if I don’t have all the facts? What would have happened if he had shown up before my hold on the city was secured?” Her tone wasn’t friendly and I continued to grow increasingly worried about the situation.

“I trust you to do what’s right, Elvira. Just as you know I was right to keep this from you.”

“I believe you are wrong,” she hissed. “You didn’t approve of Akari from the beginning and drove him away out of spite.” She was beginning to sound frantic now and I didn’t know what to do to stop the argument, but someone had to.

“He was too weak for you,” Ford scoffed. “You would have been dissatisfied with him in a century.”

“My Prince,” I said holding up a hand and quickly looking between the two clan elders, “let’s not say things in anger that cannot be taken back.” When Elvira’s cold stare turned to me I thought I should have died on the spot. She didn’t say anything to me, however. She returned her gaze to Ford. “You have done something I never expected you to do. You have betrayed me. I cannot have a Judas under my roof. Leave my house.”

My mouth fell open. She couldn’t be serious. Elvira couldn’t kick the leader out of the chantry, it was unheard of. What would this say to the rest of the Kindred in the city? Would they take this as a sign of weakness and think they could take over? Mentally, I ran through the list of possible clans who would stir up trouble and the Brujah were at the top of my list.

Ford bowed respectfully at the waist and said, “As you wish, my prince.” Then he turned and left, silence now looming over the room. I expected Elvira to go after him and have a private conversation in her study and everything would be all right. She didn’t, though, and my worries increased.

Micky went to her side and laid a hand on her upper arm. “I am sorry, my son,” she said, turning to him. “If I had known, this wouldn’t have happened. I would have made sure of it.”

“Then it’s true?” I heard Micky ask.

_Oh great,_ I thought to myself, knowing that to speak against the Prince could mean my final death so I kept my mouth shut. I started to pace nervously and didn’t care if anyone didn’t like it. Elvira was putting us all in jeopardy with her actions and here she was making promises to Micky that had no bearing on anything. Didn’t she understand what was at stake here? Her seat as Prince could only be as secure as the clan members who backed her. When Elvira took over as Prince there was much opposition by Beth’s descendants, but because we are all Tremere the riptides soon faded.

I was vaguely aware of Rafe moving to the side of the room to sit on a low bench as Elvira pulled out from under her blouse a ring that hung from a chain around her neck. “Akari gave this to me shortly before he left. This is the first time I’ve ever taken it off,” she said as she handed it to Micky. “You must keep this safe. He will want it.”

“Why haven’t I seen this before?” Micky asked taking the ring and studying it. I knew that when Micky was first turned he and Elvira had been lovers and I was surprised that he wouldn’t know of the rings existence.

“It was never important,” was all she said. I hadn’t stopped pacing and it was then that Elvira noticed. She gave me a disapproving look and called me forward. I complied. “Brenda, I need you to contact all clan members to meet at Jesters in one hour. There is a list on my desk if you need it.”

“Of course, my prince,” I said a little stiffly. I turned toward the door and Rafe soon fell into step with me. I wanted to get out of the house fast before I said something that I would regret and this assignment from the prince was as good a reason as any. Rafe asked a few questions on the way out and I answered them as best I could, but I didn’t really have any answers. _Time will tell,_ I told myself.

I noticed a few clan members in the library as we passed by and I entered to tell them about the meeting so I wouldn’t have to try them by phone. Prudence, Tyler and Dena were all members of Beth’s lineage and the remaining member at the table was Alden, the Tremere primogen, and he was one of Ford’s childer. From the conversation I picked up as I approached the table they didn’t know what had happened yet between the Prince and chantry leader.

“The Prince has called a clan meeting at Jesters in an hour,” I said when Alden noticed me. They all agreed they would be there and I was glad none of them tried to pry me for information because they wouldn’t have gotten any.

Rafe and I went on to Elvira’s study where I found the list she spoke of and made the calls while Rafe busied himself by looking at the books on the shelves. When I was finished we returned to the ballroom, but Elvira had already left for Jesters with Micky and Sarah. I didn’t know what happened to Angel but I figured that someone else had taken him home. On the way over to Jesters, I readied Rafe’s new guns and he slipped the figure eight on before we went in.

I noticed the piece of shit van was parked in the lot and I smiled a little. Perhaps my female stalker was inside and I would get a chance to finally speak with her. I was feeling a little edgy and welcomed the chance to confront the girl.

After Rafe and I entered I saw that Malachi, the Brujah primogen and his ghoul, Honey, were there as well as Ayslinn, Rafe’s friend from the Cenaculum. I wasn’t surprised to see that my new shadow was with her, thus proving my suspicions that the girl was a hunter. Close to the door that led to the conference room was a table with many Tremere clan member ghouls and I realized Rafe probably wouldn’t be able to go up there with me. Ethan approached and greeted me saying that he would escort Rafe to the table and introduce him around. I nodded and headed for the stairs.

Once in the conference room Elvira asked that I sit next to Zane who was on her right and I thought the request odd. Usually I sat much further down the table during clan meetings because I was, after all, still a neonate. Experience is something that comes with time to Kindred and neonate is a term used to describe a vampire that hasn’t been embraced over fifty years. Anyway, most of the others were there and I quietly took my seat, still not sure how I felt. I understood the betrayal Elvira felt, but I also thought that as Prince she should set an example and put on a good face for the rest of the Kindred. It was her duty.

The few remaining members arrived and Elvira took her seat to start the meeting. To those who weren’t aware of the happenings earlier, Ford was mysteriously absent. When everyone was settled Elvira gave a brief overview of what we knew of the Sabbat, which wasn’t much. “The packs plans are unknown at this point so it is important that the clan be united to ensure the city,” the Prince said glancing up and down the table. “There is a Tremere Antitribu with them and he must be killed at all cost.”

I knew many of them had to be wondering where Ford was and what had happened at the chantry between him and Elvira. I also knew she was trying to put on a good show for the clan that I hoped worked out for her. I too glanced around the room, trying to gage the thoughts of my fellow clan members. Most of their auras ranged from confusion to suspicion, emotions I totally understood giving the crisis we now faced.

“We can hold the city,” Elvira continued. “Any questions?”

“Why isn’t Ford here?” Zora asked leaning forward in her chair at the other end of the long table.

“His path has led him elsewhere,” Elvira replied coolly as she eyed the other woman haughtily.

“Has he left the city?” Audrey asked from beside Zora.

“I don’t believe so.”

“I have spoke to him,” Alden inputted from the chair next to mine. “He said he was told to leave the chantry. Wh-“

“Do you question your Prince?” Elvira’s tone was becoming dangerous. I glanced to the head of the table in time to see Micky reach inside his jacket to where I knew there was a gun.

_Are they all crazy?_ I thought to myself. Would every single one of them just sit here and let this situation deteriorate to the point where we resort to pulling guns on each other? For the first time in my vampiric existence I was ashamed to be Tremere. However, being the loyal clan member I tried to be, I adjusted myself in the chair in case I had to pull my gun to protect Elvira.

“Ford made his choice a long time ago,” Elvira was staring to Alden. “Any other questions?”

“Do you expect us to deal with this without Ford?” Zora spoke up again and this time she sounded very angry.

“Of course not. Ford is very valuable to the clan. Deal with him as you would before. Just remember that I am the Prince.”

The meeting pretty much ended there. Elvira let every one know there would be a clan wide meeting at midnight the next evening at Alisa’s, a restaurant that she owned. Alden and Zora left as glasses of blood were passed around the room for those who cared to partake. Groups of allies had formed around the room with Elvira, Zane, Micky and Sarah standing close to the chair that Elvira had occupied during the meeting. I stood off to the side, not talking to anyone, sipping from a crystal goblet of blood and trying to gage Elvira’s stand of things.

Micky kept glancing over his shoulder at me and I noticed the longer I stayed away from them the cooler Elvira seemed toward me. I knew I couldn’t let my feelings over how wrong I thought she was get in the way of our relationship so I finally crossed the room slowly and came to stand between Sarah and Zane.

“Ah, Brenda,” the Prince said eyeing me carefully. Micky seemed relieved to see that I had come over. “Where is your Rafael?” After the business part of the meeting was over the ghouls were allowed to join their masters over cocktails.

“He is still downstairs, my Prince,” I said with a small smile. “Did you want to see him?”

“No, no, childe. It was my thought that being he was a new ghoul that you would want to keep him as close as possible.”

“You’re right, my Prince,” I replied, but made no move to go looking for him.

We discussed possible strategies on how to end the Sabbat problem quickly and I found myself thinking again of the roses that arrived at the house earlier and how Rafe had reacted. I thought that maybe I could get some advice from Micky on how best to approach the subject of Michael with him.

I asked Micky if I could have a private word with him upstairs. I was sure Rafe would be brought up soon and I didn’t know when I would have another opportunity to speak with Micky alone. He agreed and we soon found ourselves upstairs in the apartment he and Sarah shared.


	11. Shoot Out

_To think of my task is chilling._   
_To know I was carefully building_   
_The mask I was wearing for two years,_   
_Swearing I’d tear it off._   
_ 10,000 Maniacs - Jezebel_

“Can I get you something?” Micky asked as I settled myself on the couch.

“Please.” I hadn’t fed in a couple of days and figured I might as well fill up while I could. I wasn’t comfortable feeding in front of Rafe yet, but I knew that was something he would have to become used to soon enough. Micky went into his lab area where I knew he stored his own supply of what we liked to call ‘Capri Sun packs’ and returned a few minutes later with tall tumbler of my substance of choice.

“Why did it take you so long to choose sides?” he asked seriously as he sat next to me.

“What are you talking about?” Laughter was apparent in my voice. “I didn’t choose any side. There isn’t a choice to make.”

“Of course, there is. Either you are with Elvira or you’re not, Brenda. There’s no middle ground.” What on earth was he talking about? I know I’ve only been in Salem for two years but come on; didn’t I have the right to my own opinion?

“Listen Micky, I won’t lie to you, I don’t agree with Elvira’s actions tonight. There’s deep shit going down all around us and we need to be strong as a clan, not to mention that under normal circumstances the fact that the Chantry leader is forbidden to enter the chantry is virtually unheard of.”

“Brenda, I understand your concerns, but you must let Elvira do what she thinks is best, not only for the clan, but for the city as well,” Micky urged. “She won’t endanger her position. I can’t believe you’d say anything against her.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” I said turning on the couch to better converse with him face to face. “My loyalties are not in question here. I know Elvira is the best thing for Salem and for the Tremere clan. I’m worried about the kind of example we’re setting for the rest of the clans by allowing this turmoil to be so visible.” I had to make Micky understand that he and the Prince didn’t have to worry about what I would do in a time of crisis, but I also felt the need to convey my personal outlook on the situation.

“I see,” Micky said with his fingers on his chin. “I knew we didn’t have to worry about your loyalties, but I think Elvira wondered. To be honest, I don’t think that she will hold Ford’s knowledge of Akari still being alive against him for long. We’ll just have to wait and see.” He paused for a moment as his gaze dropped to his lap, then looked back up to me. “Hey, didn’t you want to talk to me about something?”

I nodded. “Yes actually. I wanted you to know that another bouquet of roses arrived tonight.” I had always let Micky know about Michael’s deliveries when they happened, but not because he was the head of security for the clan, but because he was my friend and I knew I could talk to him about anything. “I’m afraid that it might have been one of his ghouls that got into the house and tried to kill me.”

Micky was silent for a moment, taking in what I had told him and processing it for further use. “Do you think he’s involved with the Sabbat or just in the area?”

“I really don’t know,” I replied, adjusting myself tensely on the couch. “I hope he’s not with them because I know he wouldn’t be allowed to live, no matter what he did for Elvira in the past. I’m just afraid of what Rafe will do.” The empty glass had begun to shake in my hand when Micky had first asked about Michael being with the Sabbat and before I realized it, the glass shattered in my hand much like the vase had done earlier for Rafe. “Damn,” I muttered as I slid forward and tried to keep from getting any blood on Micky’s couch. He moved as well to gather the broken bits of glass off my lap and the couch cushion. “I’m sorry, Micky. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright, Brenda. Are you okay?” I nodded as I glanced down at my palm. There were only a few small cuts and I was able to heal them naturally. Micky continued, “What do you mean Rafe? What happened?”

“When Rafe found out who the roses were from he pulled the trick I just did only with the crystal vase Elvira gave me for Christmas,” I explained. “Look, I feel really silly about breaking your glass…”

“Don’t worry,” he laughed. “God, it’s not like it was my favorite Grecian urn or anything.” He carefully put the broken glass in a large ashtray on the coffee table and said, “I would keep an eye on Rafe if Michael is in town. He might do something stupid.” Just as he settled against the back of the couch a knock sounded on the door that led downstairs. Micky got up and went to answer it. It was Rafe.

“The Prince asked me to come and get the both of you,” he said looking past Micky to me and I stood.

Micky glanced back at me and I asked, “Can you give us a minute?”

“Sure,” he smiled. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He left and shut the door behind him.

“Brenda, what happened to your pants?” Rafe asked hesitantly as he approached me, intent on my leg. I glanced down and saw that some blood had dripped on my thigh and I hoped he didn’t freak.

“Nothing,” I said brushing the spot. It was small and I was really surprised that he even saw it. I thought that maybe it was a sign that he was developing the heightened senses of Auspex through my blood and I knew that I would have to test those abilities later. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so that he had to stand straight, taking his attention away from the blood on my pants. “I missed you,” I whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Were you making friends like a good boy?” I asked coyly. He laughed and pulled me to him again for an earth-shattering kiss that left me craving more, but I knew we had to get downstairs to Elvira. We broke apart and went downstairs to find that the Prince, Zane, Micky and Sarah were the only ones left in the conference room.

Elvira asked Rafe to wait down in the club, that I would be done soon. He went to her and took her hand, kissed it and left the room. Elvira turned and studied each of us in turn as if she were sizing us up for a mission of some kind. “I have asked you to remain because I want you all to know that I trust you with my life. Do any of you have a problem with that?” She never looked at me, but I had the feeling that I was the cause for this show of fidelity.

We all agreed that we would protect the Prince with our lives, but I felt that she needed more proof from me. I took a step forward and knelt in front of her. “I swear on my life that I will do whatever my Prince asks of me. Even if it means that I must forfeit my own life.”

Elvira placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. “Thank you, childe,” she said. “Rise. Your oath is accepted.” I stood and kissed her cheek before returning to stand next to Micky.

Elvira and Zane left after that. I also found myself saying good night to Micky and Sarah. “I think I’ll take a quick drive by the Cenaculum,” I said as I went to the door that would once again take me to the lower level.

“Be careful,” was all Micky said as I shut the door behind me.

~*~*~*~

Ethan was in sight when I entered the bar. It was getting late and the crowd had thinned a bit so it was easy for me to pick out Rafe standing by the stage talking to someone. The band was taking a break and the bar was relatively quiet. I couldn’t quite make out who it was that Rafe was talking with so I hurried across the floor to meet him. I nodded to Ethan as I went by him and he nodded his head in the direction of the pool tables. The Inquisition members were there and seemed to be behaving themselves for now.

As I approached Rafe I realized that it was the Brujah primogen, Malachi that he was speaking to and I wondered what had brought this encounter on. The protective side of me came out and my pace quickened to cover the remaining feet that would bring me to them.

“Can I help you?” I asked the Brujah elder a little too crisply.

He smiled slyly as he gave me a once over. “No, thank you. The young man and I were just talking about the nightlife. I take it he belongs to you?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” I couldn’t believe how bitchy I was being to him, but he was Brujah after all. _Just be glad he isn’t Toreador_, I thought to myself.

Malachi’s attention returned to Rafe and it looked as if he wanted to gobble him up. “Tell me,” he said so low I almost didn’t hear him, “how does he taste?”

I was flabbergasted to say the least and before I could stop myself I retorted, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He raised an eyebrow at me then looked Rafe up and down again. If he didn’t get out of here soon I thought I would kill him with my bare hands for looking at what was mine. _Temper, temper, _I thought as I tried to control myself. It wouldn’t be good to go killing a member of the Conclave without permission, even if it was a Brujah.

Malachi’s smile appeared again as he gave Rafe a wink before turning to me to say, “Perhaps one day I will.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked to the door where his ghoul, Honey, was waiting for him.

“Brenda, who was that?” Rafe asked from behind me.

“Trouble.” What in the hell was I thinking talking to him like that? He probably wanted nothing more than to take a big ol’ drink out of Rafe now, thanks to my mouth. I felt really stupid and had only my possessive tendencies to blame. Maybe there was something I could do to make amends.

Rafe put his hand on my upper arm and I was grateful for his presence. I would think of something to keep him safe. I turned into him and his arms went around my waist just as mine did the same. As we held each other I looked over his shoulder and was completely surprised to see Mr. GQ from the other night, whom I later found out to be Roger Campbell. He was just standing there by the back entrance, smoking a cigar. I was even further shocked to see that Birkoff stood next to him. If these were our Sabbat buddies then there wasn’t a doubt in my mind now that Michael was among them and my heart sank.

I glanced over my shoulder and was glad to see that Ethan was standing in the same area that he had been when I first came downstairs. I had to warn Micky. When I looked back to the rear entrance Birkoff was gone, leaving Roger by himself. “Rafe, go to Ethan and tell him to get Micky,” I said lowly, pretending to kiss his cheek. “We have company.”

Rafe stiffened in my arms and when he started to turn around to get a look for himself I grabbed his arm, “No, don’t look, just get Micky and tell him to leave Sarah upstairs.” I knew Sarah could take care of herself, but I couldn’t forget the fact that any one of the Inquisition members here might recognize her and alert the others that she was still alive. Rafe pulled away hesitantly and though I wanted to watch his back I didn’t check his progress as he crossed the room. My eyes were on the vampire by the door. He saw me, and we stared at each other for a moment before I nodded to him slightly and he smiled as he returned the gesture.

Micky came up with Rafe a few minutes later and I hugged Micky like a long-lost friend. “What’s up?” he asked in my ear.

“I think there’s a member of the Sabbat pack by the door. He’s the one wearing the suit.” I was a little breathless with anticipation, wanting a confrontation and equally not wanting it. The prospect was thrilling.

Just as Micky turned to have a look at Roger the door next him opened and the other two I saw him with the other night came in, both carrying large shotguns.

“Get these people out of here,” Micky said as he reached into his jacket and pulled his gun.

I did the same, pulling the matching Glocks from their holsters and holding them in the air above my head. “Everybody out!” I yelled as I used my supernatural blood to increase my strength. With so many weapons visible the crowd didn’t take long to begin clearing the way. Some took cover under tables and I prayed that none of the innocents would be hurt in the upcoming firefight.

When I turned back from the crowd I found that Rafe had turned the nearest table on its side and we both dove under it as the bullets started to fly. When I had the chance, I took a shot and nicked the guy in the tee shirt on the arm, not doing much damage. With him being a vampire he was able to heal the wound quickly and not be slowed down at all.

I saw his companion fall back and realized that Rafe had taken shot at him and had done much better in his aim than I had. More bullets were flying and I saw that the Inquisition members were also firing at the Sabbat.

Micky was doing what he could to make sure that his customers were getting out safely. I glanced back at the door that led to the conference room to see if Sarah had appeared, alerted by the gun fire and saw that somehow Roger had slipped by Rafe and I and was now standing next to the door.

Without hesitation I raised my gun and fired at him. As soon as the gun went off a shadow enveloped the doorway and about three feet on either side of it, leading me to believe that Roger had to be Lasombra.

“He’s after Sarah,” I said as I started in that direction, keeping low to avoid being shot. When I reached the edge of the shadow I saw that Rafe had followed me and I was thankful for his loyalty. “Stay here,” I told him as I edged closer to the darkness.

“I’m coming with you.”

I turned and clearly saw the concern on his face. I knew I couldn’t let him go up there with me because I didn’t know what other disciplines this guy had. I couldn’t watch my ass as well as his. How could I make him understand?

“Rafe, you need to stay here. Micky may need you.” Which was true. Ethan was still here and was doing what he could to keep the Sabbat at bay, but God only knew how many more were waiting outside and I didn’t want to short hand Micky.

“No.” He edged closer to me, fully intending to go upstairs with me. Shit.

“Rafe just stay here. I can’t protect you both of us. Besides, I need you to make sure no one else goes up there.”

He thought for a moment and time was ticking. If he followed, he followed. Sarah was alone and I needed to get to the second floor. I holstered one gun and entered the shadow. I used the wall to feel my way to there I knew the door was. Once there, I holstered the other gun, needing both hands to maneuver. Lasombra shadows are pitch black inside and tend to distort your senses so I knew I had to take care.

When I reached the door I found that it was ajar. I pushed it open wider and entered the stairwell carefully finding the stairs and going up. The shadow ended about five steps from the top and I could see blood on the steps. _Good, I must have hit him with that last shot, _I thought to myself as I drew a gun and finished climbing.

The door at the top of the stairs was open as well. I crouched lower in case Roger was in the room and slowly pushed the door open until it hit the wall. The room was empty so I stood and entered. There was a trail of blood that led to the door that Micky and I had used earlier to enter the apartment. Along with the blood, there was a small pile of cigar ashes next to the door. I used my heightened senses but couldn’t hear anything from the second floor.

The stairway was empty and my nerves were on edge. If I didn’t find this son of a bitch soon I was going to throw caution to the wind and just storm the castle so to speak. I opened the door at the top in the same manner I had the one in the conference room. There was a male voice coming deep from within the apartment, the bedroom area if my guess was correct. There was a touch pad near the door and I hit the silent alarm button. Serious backup was just minutes away.


	12. Feelings of Betrayal

_I’ll tell you something_   
_I am a demon_   
_Some say my biggest weakness._   
_ Garbage - #1 Crush_

I followed the voice deeper into the apartment and as I thought, the invader was in the bedroom Micky and Sarah shared. The door was slightly ajar so my presence wouldn’t be quickly detected.

“The Ghost told me about you, Sarah, that you were a member of the Inquisition. They killed my sire, you know, and I have always wanted one to do with as I pleased.” As he spoke I could tell that his voice had a slight English accent. There was movement that sounded as if it were against a wall and I peaked in the room through the crack between the door and the jam to find that Sarah’s face was pressed against the opposite wall. Tentacles of shadows that I had seen Bruce use before were holding her hands together. I knew that nothing short of the Kindred dissolving those tendrils himself or him dying would release Sarah’s hands.

Silently, I pushed the door open wider and crouched low. Roger didn’t hear me; he was to intent on tormenting Sarah. “Do you want me to feed from you?” he asked. From my new vantage point I could see that Sarah’s feet were bound by shadows and that one gagged her as well. “You know, the Ghost told me how sweet you tasted. Does this position feel familiar to you?” There were blood tears rolling down Sarah’s cheeks as he spoke, “But wait, I think there’s one little detail I forgot.”

Shadowy tendrils rose from the floor and stripped the skirt and shirt from Sarah’s slender frame. Trying to keep myself from launching in the room at this bastard, I used my blood to increase my dexterity and strength, preparing for the impending fight. I knew if I were going to do something I had to do it fast because as soon as the other Kindred knew I was there I would probably be held by shadow too.

I kicked the door open the rest of the way and quickly fired three shots. As I had expected, my hands were encased in inky blackness and I couldn’t squeeze the trigger again.

“Ah, Brenda,” Roger said smugly. “It’s good the see you.”

“It’s good to be seen,” I replied smoothly. No use letting this jerk get to me.

His smile was oily and fierce and I had to admit that I was a little frightened of him but I knew I couldn’t show it. My only hope, and Sarah’s, was that someone from downstairs would come along soon and kill this guy.

“I have been waiting for the opportunity to speak with you, my dear. I’ve heard so many interesting things about you.”

“I’m sure you have,” I said calmly. “And to whom do I have the honor of thanking for speaking so highly of me.”

“Oh, I think you know who.” He was so smug I wanted to slap him.

“Well, you must give him my regards.” It had to be Michael. I had no doubt, now. I just didn’t understand why.

I was still using Auspex so I was able to hear someone enter the apartment. I hoped it was Micky or someone else who was coming to help us. I kept him talking so that whoever it was knew where we were.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to,” Roger said as his fangs dropped. “As you well know, _‘the female of the species is more deadly than the male’_.” His tone was mocking in nature and the next thing I knew, he launched himself and attached his mouth to Sarah’s neck. He was feeding.

“No,” I cried just as Micky flashed past me to attack the Lasombra, knocking him off Sarah. As Micky and Roger hit the floor in a fury of hitting and punching, the black bonds that held Sarah and I dissipated and I went to her falling body. I caught her before she hit and I eased her the rest of the way down.

“Are you okay?” I asked as Micky and the other man continued to fight. She nodded and I could see that she was already healing the wound on her neck.

Shadows were starting to creep from the corners of the room and I knew that Roger was attempting to encase the whole room in inky blackness. We didn’t have much time. Once the room was in total darkness, the Lasombra would be the only one able to see and we would all be sitting targets.

I thought about taking a shot at the Lasombra, but the blackness moved quickly, encasing the two men in inky shadow. They were next to the wall where a one-way mirror afforded a view of the bar below so when I heard glass break, I knew someone had gone through it.

Thinking automatically, I followed through the blackness and when I reached the window I could see down to the bar on the main level as the three men exit out the back door. I jumped, landing badly, but I wasn’t hurt enough to stop. When I reached the door and exited I once again found myself in blackness.

_This shit is getting really old, _I thought to myself, slowing down so that I wasn’t a prime target.

I moved forward and up came against a rather large vehicle of some kind, probably a van or something. I edged around it and a few feet on the other side I came out of the blackness. The shadow was dispersing and I turned around to see that the vehicle was indeed a van. It was the piece of shit that the girl from the Inquisition drove, in fact, and to my disappointment she stood not far from it, stake in hand and looking at me with a pissed off expression on her face.

I didn’t want to deal with this little shit right now. I was mad that the Sabbat got away again. Her presence was most unwelcome.

“I’m really not in the mood for this,” I said rather harshly to her as I moved toward the building again.

“Who in the hell were those guys?” she asked. “My friends are down in there.” She was still standing in an attack position, stake held in her fist close to her right ear.

“Those were the bad guys,” I replied simply, stopping to eye her wearily. I didn’t think it was wise to turn my back on this little heathen just yet, not until I had a chance to judge her intentions.

“Gee, I never would have guessed,” she said with a disgusted look.

Enough was enough. “You know, our societies run more parallel than you think. I am sick of you people thinking that you’re so much better than anyone else. There are so many of my kind that strive to make this world better.”

“Look, I really don’t care what good you think you can do. You’re a blood sucking fiend and you should be dead.” She hadn’t changed her stance at all during our conversation. I could tell I was talking to a brick wall.

Before I could answer I heard a van enter the parking lot. It was one from the Chantry and many heavily armed men exited. The cavalry had arrived. When I glanced in her direction again the girl had moved to the door and was walking in.

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the number that would connect me to my sire. After two rings I heard the calm soothing voice that belonged to Antonio Moreno. “Hello.”

“He’s here.”

“Brenda? Is that you?” There was concern there as well as alarm. It wasn’t in my nature to be so blunt with him, or anyone for that matter, so I knew he had to be surprised.

“Yes, my sire.”

“Who’s there?”

“Michael.” It pulled at my heart to even say his name. How could he still do this to me after all this time? I moved to the front of the building and found a dark corner that I crouched in, needing the privacy. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but ignored whoever it was.

“Are you sure, childe?”

“As sure as I can be without actually seeing him. His ghoul, Birkoff is here and there are members of the Sabbat pack that keep making references to someone that sounds like him.” I had managed to keep my voice even throughout my dialogue, but I knew I couldn’t hold it back for long. I heard my name again, closer this time but I didn’t acknowledge whoever it was.

“That doesn’t mean it’s him, dear, just that it could be. Many things could have happened to explain this even if Michael is involved with this pack.”

“You’re right, Antonio, and I know that. I just can’t understand what he’s doing with them if he is.” I cradled my head in my hand and closed my eyes.

“Some things just happen, childe.” Antonio was silent for a moment and I heard my name again from the parking lot. “Brenda, who is that calling you?”

I lifted my head and peered out into the darkness. The voice came again, sounding very desperate. “I don’t know. I think its Rafe.”

“I don’t know who that is, childe, but from this end he sounds upset. I think you should answer him.”

“You’re right,” I said into the phone before tilting it away from my mouth. “I’m here,” I called out just as Rafe rounded the corner. He was seventy yards away so he didn’t see me at first, but when he did he headed in my direction.

“Who is this Rafe?” Antonio asked.

“He is my ghoul, sire.”

“Really?” He sounded a little surprised. “When did this happen?”

“Just recently, actually. I’m worried for him.”

“I take it you have been…intimate with him then?”

“Yes.”

“And you are worried about what will happen when Michael finds out. Right?” Rafe had almost reached me by then, relief apparent on his face.

“Yes,” I replied breathlessly.

“That is a bridge you will have to cross when you get to it, my dear. I am sure the young man would not appreciate the thought of hiding behind your skirts.” I knew Antonio was right. Men didn’t like it if they thought they were beholden to a woman and I knew that’s how it would be with Rafe. For the second time tonight I found myself vowing to begin teaching Rafe what he needed to know to protect himself.

“Brenda,” he said as he came up to where I was crouched in the corner. “Are you alright? I couldn’t find you and Ethan said you went out the back door…”

I held out my hand as Antonio spoke to me, “He sounds quite desperate, childe. Perhaps I should let you go so you can calm him down.” I knew my sire didn’t like humans. He has been around for four hundred years and had developed the need to distance himself from them. It’s an odd but endearing quality that I have learned to ignore. He is my sire after all.

“Of course, Antonio. Thank you for listening. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“It was good to hear from you as well, my dear. Tell me, have you heard from Christina?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Don’t worry though; I’m sure she’s all right. Even though she is hanging out with a Gangrel.”

He chuckled and we said our good byes. I clicked off the phone and looked up to see that Rafe was standing right in front of me. When he saw that I was finished with my conversation he grabbed my hand that was still in the air warning him to silence and pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

“You scared the hell out of me,” he said into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him as well.

“I’m sorry. I chased after the Lasombra when he left. Did they all get away?”

“Yes,” he said as he pulled back and gave me a once over to make sure I had no hidden injuries. “I think they were all hit at least, but they all got out.”

“Damn. Is Micky okay?” Rafe had my head in his hands now and he was peering deeply into my eyes.

“Micky’s fine.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Who were you talking to on the phone?”

“My sire. I needed to ask him a question.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Fine. We should probably go inside, the security team is here.” He nodded and turned to let me out of my hiding place. We returned to the back of the bar hand in hand to enter the building and I saw that the van belonging to the Inquisition girl was now gone. Once inside I saw that the bar was a total mess. It would take at least a week to clean up and replace all the tables and chairs, not to mention all the memorabilia that was now ruined.

“Micky must be fit to be tied,” I said to no one in particular and Rafe squeezed my hand. Members of Caine Security were removing bodies and Ethan was at the door with a really big gun, directing them.

The Inquisition members were all gone and I could see that there were many Tremere around the room, talking to the mortals who hadn’t made their way outside during the firefight. “What are they doing?” Rafe asked.

“Keeping the Masquerade,” I replied. Micky and Sarah were nowhere to be found and I figured they were probably upstairs. “They are using a special ability of ours to wipe away their memories of what happened here.” Rafe nodded as I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw that Bruce had arrived and a smile grew at the sight of my friend and adopted childe. His gaze found me right away and he moved to stand in front of me.

“Bruce,” I said with a smile as we hugged and kissed each other’s cheek. “It’s good to see you. How was Nashville?”

“Good. What has happened here?” I smiled again as I stepped back and looked around, surveying the room again and all the damage done. I gave him a brief run down of the gunfight earlier and the Sabbat presence in the city as the three of us made our way upstairs where we found Zane and other Tremere were waiting in the living room of the apartment. Micky, Sarah and Elvira were in the bedroom so we joined them there to catch up on what each other knew. Sarah hadn’t had time to dress again, but had quickly donned a terry cloth bathrobe that went to her knees.

“Oh, my God,” Micky breathed fifteen minutes into the conversation.

“Micky, what’s wrong?” Elvira asked going to his side and putting a hand on his arm.

“The ring. It’s gone.” I could tell that he was mentally chastising himself. “Elvira, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry, my childe. We knew he wanted the ring and that he would do what it took to get it. Now I know why they left so quickly.” There was nothing to do now but try to find out what Akari needed the ring for and to try and stop him.

I wanted to talk to Sarah about what Roger had said concerning Michael so when she went into the bathroom to change and I joined her.

“It’s okay, Brenda. I don’t need any help,” she said as I closed the door behind us.

“I know,” I said turning to face her. “Look, I know you’ve been through a lot tonight but there’s something I have to ask you about.”

“I figured,” she stated simply, putting the clothes she had brought with her on the sink. “You want to ask me about Michael.” I could see her reflection in the mirror and I understood that she didn’t want to talk about it. Unfortunately, Roger had said some weird things about Sarah and Michael and I wanted to know exactly what he meant.

“What did he mean, those things he said to you? Was he talking about Michael?” I could tell from her expression in the mirror that I didn’t need an answer. “What happened Sarah? When did he do those things?”

“Brenda, please,” she choked, stilling looking away from me. “I can’t talk about this. Not now.” She was too upset and I couldn’t push her any further.

“Okay, Sarah. I know it must be something really horrible for you to act this way, but can you promise me something? Will you tell me one day, when you’re ready?” After she nodded I quietly left her alone to pull herself back together.

When I returned to the bedroom, Micky asked to speak to me. We went to the conference room and he asked me what happened in the bedroom before he got there.

With as few details as possible I told him what I knew. He must have picked up on the same references to Michael as I did because he was visibly infuriated. “I’m not sure what he was talking about,” I explained. “And I asked Sarah, but she was too upset to tell me. What happened between her and Michael, Micky? When did they have any contact besides that night in the park?”

Micky was standing behind a chair at the table with his hands on its back. He was silent for a few seconds and I could hear the wood of the chair creaked under the pressure of his clenched fingers. “Brenda,” he began after he had composed himself. “There are things about Michael that you don’t know about and right now I don’t think I can talk about them.”

“Micky, I don’t understand. What things? Why is this coming out now?”

He pushed away from the chair and walked over to me, placing his hands on my upper arms. “Brenda, babe. Look, Sarah was asked to write a report about the details leading up to her embrace. I will ask her if it’s okay for you to read it. It has all the answers you’re looking for.”

“From the way you’re acting, I can tell that it’s bad, Micky. If it’s true, rest assured that I will take care of Michael when we find him.”

“You’d better,” he said and gently squeezed my arms. “I don’t think he’ll like it if I have to deal with him.”

Rafe and I left soon after my conversation with Micky. I found out that Bruce went out on his own to look for the Sabbat and I hoped that he didn’t get himself into trouble. When we got to the car Rafe found that there was a pile of ashes near the trunk and I told him to stay back as I checked the car out for tampering. I found a note taped to the muffler that said, _Scared ya, didn’t I? R.C._ I crumpled the piece of paper and put it in my pocket.

We drove home in relative silence and let the dog out when we got there. As the three of us were walking along the back of the house Rafe found a cigar butt and pointed it out to me. I picked it up and realized that it was the same brand that Michael smoked. I decided it would be wise to check out the entire house and Rafe and Jorell came along. It was his first trip down to the sublevel and he was shocked to see the holding cells and the torture room, which especially seemed to throw him.

I made a circuit of the cells with the puppy in my arms and came to a rather large one in one corner of the level. I was shocked to find that it appeared as if someone had recently been in the room, the mattress was dented in.


	13. The Cell

_Come into my dreams and then_   
_By day I shall be well again!_   
_For so the night will more than pay_   
_The hopeless longing for the day._   
_ Matthew Arnold - Longing_

I was terrified to enter the cell. Jorell was wiggling in my arms and licking my face, so I absently stroked his coat as thoughts flooded back to me of what happened in this room.

There had been a child housed in the cell once upon a time. She had been brought to Salem with Christina when they had been abducted from San Francisco. The child had seemed innocent enough and Michael had been concerned that she would be traumatized by her recent turn of events.

Michael had attempted to befriend the girl, Lucy, before he used his supernatural strength to bend apart the bars. He told her he was like Superman when she appeared to be in awe of his feat and she had giggled.

I blinked the thoughts from my mind as I handed the puppy to Rafe and entered the cell. How could Michael be that caring only to turn to the cold-blooded Sabbat?

I went directly to the cot and stared at the indentations in the mattress. Up close, I could tell that they were consistent with the size of an adult. Rafe was behind me - I hadn’t realized he had even entered the cell, and to be honest I had hoped he wouldn’t.

I bent to touch the place where the intruder had sat, deep within what was supposed to be my haven, and realized Jorell was by the cot sniffing around. He must have squirmed enough for Rafe to let him down and had come to check things out.

Then I smelled him. Michael. The cologne he always wore and the unmistakable essence that was him. Somehow, he had gotten into the secret recesses of my home, where I was supposed to be the safest. Jorell started barking viciously, just as he had earlier when he had smelled the roses in the front hall.

My control broke then. I sat down hard on the cot with one hand resting on the place where Michael had sat as the floodgates opened and tears spilled over my lashes. I brought my other hand to my eyes in order to keep Rafe from seeing the blood. I knew I should call Micky to let him know what happened, but at that moment I didn’t care. It was like every thought process just shut down and I was on autopilot.

Jorell was still barking so I didn’t hear Rafe move to my side, but I felt him put his arms around my head and hold it against his body. I brought an arm up to encircle his waist, feeling his warmth fill me. I didn’t deserve him.

It took me a few minutes to collect myself and when I did I saw that Rafe had dropped to his knees in front of me. I still held my hand over my eyes; I knew I had blood all over my face and I tried to discreetly wipe them away.

Rafe pulled my hand away and where I had expected to see horror at my appearance, I saw love. Simple and pure.

“Let me take away your memories,” he said as I wiped the blood tears from my face. I was too stunned to say a word and his face was so close to mine. He was hypnotic. “Let me erase all those memories from your mind,” he said as his mouth claimed mine.

Again, I was amazed with his passion. I felt his right-hand reach under my hair and around my neck to deepen the kiss while his other rested on my thigh.

Rafe’s breathing quickened as our lips stroked each other’s. I thought briefly of leaving the cell and continuing this in our bedroom, but his mouth was too addicting and I wanted more.

The hand on my thigh moved and I was vaguely aware of Rafe reaching into my coat and pulling first one and then the other of my Glocks out of their holsters and putting them on the floor next to the cot, never once breaking the contact of our lips as he did so. We broke apart long enough for him to remove his coat and figure eight, our eyes never leaving the other’s.

When I started to remove my own jacket Rafe stopped me. “No,” he said taking my hands, kissing each, and then placing them on the cot on either side of me. “Let me,” was all he said as he grabbed the bottom of his turtleneck and pulled it over his head.

As he continued to watch me intently, Rafe unbuttoned my shirt quickly, then pushed jacket, holster and shirt off my shoulders all in one motion. I looked at him then and realized just how sexy he was at this point of our lovemaking. His green eyes were hazy and his mouth was set with such determination that it made me want to kiss him all the more.

When we were both completely undressed I moved to lie back on the cot and Rafe followed, settling himself on top of me.

His lovemaking was so tender. I’ve never been with anyone like him before, not even Michael when we were together. Maybe it was because Rafe was still mortal - I had no idea how long Michael had been embraced, but perhaps it was something he just lost; the realization of your partners reactions and satisfactions.

When we had both been sated we fell asleep, I’m not sure for how long, but I awoke to find Rafe’s skin chilled beside me. That was one of the hazards of this life I lead. I don’t realize cold unless I’m trying to be obvious about it. For instance, if I didn’t wear a heavy jacket in Massachusetts in January; I would look a teensy bit conspicuous, right?

I kissed Rafe awake and his arms tightened around me as he smiled. “I was having a wonderful dream,” he said rubbing my back under the thin blanket that covered us. “I was with this beautiful siren in a dungeon and we were making love,” he said coyly, looking down at me.

“And was it good?” I asked kissing his chest, then layering my hands under my chin on the same spot so I could watch him.

“Wonderful.” His voice deepened, then he shivered. “Are you cold?” he asked absently pulling the blanket tighter around us.

I grinned as his face turned to the I-don’t-believe-I-just-asked-that expression. “That made sense,” he said dryly.

“We should go upstairs,” I giggled as I moved to get up.

~*~*~*~

We were both dressed and on the main floor of the house about fifteen minutes later. We ended up in the living room and my eyes fell on the waist high table where I kept all my photographs of friends and family. It jogged my memory to a promise I had made to Rafe.

“Didn’t I say something about showing you my pictures?” I asked. I knew I had to tell him about Michael, his eyes practically begged me every time he was brought up. I also knew I had to be careful. Even with the blood bond, if Rafe felt that Michael came between us too much he might try to pull a stunt like the woman did who had tried to kill me three nights ago. If that happened Rafe would pay with his life. I knew what Michael was capable of and that it wouldn’t bother him to kill Rafe.

“Oh yeah,” Rafe replied as he moved to my side.

I picked up an 8X10 gold frame that held a picture of a beautiful brunette. She had intense green eyes and a mournful expression. “This is Christina,” I said. “She is my adopted sister that lives in Las Vegas.”

“Adopted sister?” There was confusion in his voice.

“Yes. My sire, Antonio,” I indicated another frame that depicted a striking Spaniard. “He adopted her. She has no memory of her embrace or her life before it.” I knew there was a touch of irony and sadness in my tone. Christina and I haven’t spent much time together, but the bond we have is incalculable – in my eyes at least.

“Is that common?” he asked.

“No. I don’t think so.” I had never known another Kindred to lose their memory because of the embrace. “It’s possible, I guess.”

“Oh, okay.” He was so accepting it made my heart ache. In the short time we have had together, Rafe has unquestionably placed himself deep in the recesses of my heart. I couldn’t deny I loved him, but it felt so soon.

“You know Micky and Sarah,” I pointed to another frame that held my close friends. They had their arms around each other and looked so in love. I’ve spent many hours staring at that frame and wishing I had a tenth of the love that those two shared. And now I thought I was close.

I picked up two frames, one that held a pencil sketch of my adopted childe, the other my mentor and said, “Elvira and Bruce.” There was also a picture of my father on the table. Rafe seemed surprised when I told him about Jeffery Thompson.

“Where is he?” he asked. “Does he know about you?”

“He lives in Vegas,” I said looking at the image of my father. “His health isn’t very good. He has cancer. I have the best doctors taking care of him, but I don’t think he’ll live long. And no, he doesn’t know about me, he’s been too sick.” Rafe came to me and held me but I had no more tears to shed. I had already come to terms with my father’s health and knew he would be happier when his fight was over. We were both at peace with that.

The moment had come to tell him about Michael. I knew I had to make Rafe realize that Michael was a part of my past, and that I was over him, even though there were days that even I didn’t believe it.

I turned from the table and walked to a couch nearby. “Open the drawer,” I told Rafe. I heard the sound of wood on wood as he did so and I also heard him pick up the only thing the drawer contained.

“That’s Michael,” I told him simply. My arms were crossed over my chest and I tried to keep my voice steady. After a minute or so, I heard Rafe replace the frame in the drawer and close it. “I meet Michael when I worked at Caesar’s Palace,” I began, turning to face him. I sat on the edge of the couch and began to tell my story. Before I had finished Rafe joined me on the couch and listened intently. He never asked a question, but I knew he was filing away everything I did and said, gauging my emotions as I told him about the man I had loved, and in a way still did. I needed to make him understand how important he had become to me and that he had nothing to fear from Michael.

“I know things have been a little odd for you,” I said, taking Rafe’s hand. It was so warm and strong. I knew I could trust him with anything - I just had to trust myself enough to tell him. I looked into his eyes and put on my most honest expression. He would know if I lied to him, so I had to tell him the truth. “I still care for him and probably always will have some feelings for him. But he’s not here Rafe, you are. I want to build something lasting with you.” I swallowed hard and croaked out, “Rafe, I love you.”

I could tell I had stunned him. His green eyes were huge with astonishment, and then his entire face seemed to burst with happiness. “Brenda,” he said breathlessly as he pulled me into his arms. “Oh God, you’ve given me so much.” His voice sounded shaky. “I love you, too,” he said as he kissed my temple.

“You have to promise me something,” I pulled back enough to look deeply in his eyes. I was prepared to use Dominate to gain his word if I had to. The oath I was about to extract from him was important to me. I cared for him so much; I couldn't bear for anything to happen to him.

“What is it, Brenda?” He was suspicious, but I needed to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid if Michael showed up.

“Don’t go up against him. I know what he’s capable of and if you pose a threat to him, he won’t hesitate to kill you.” My voice quivered a little. “You’re not ready for him. Leave Michael to me.”

He just hugged me to him again and kissed the top of my head. “You’ve given me so much,” he repeated. “I can’t promise you anything else, except that I’ll be careful.”

“There’s a lot you need to learn about being a ghoul.” I knew I had to take time to at least show him the basics of Auspex, which would serve him best. And I had to feed. There was blood in the refrigerator downstairs, but I was leery of consuming vitae in front of Rafe. I raised my head from his shoulder. “And there’s no time like the present to begin your training.”

“Sounds great,” he said.

“Let’s go.” I broke away and took his hand. “I need to go down to the kitchen. Do you want to come with me? I, uh - n-need to get something to eat,” I said hesitantly.

“Sure.” He was smiling down at me with acceptance as he squeezed my hand.

Jorell was lounging on a nearby chair and Rafe whistled to him as we left the room. The puppy jumped immediately at his master's command and followed us downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, I quickly drank four pints of blood and I was relieved to see that my required substance for survival didn’t disturb Rafe. In fact, he joined me with a glass of apple juice he took from the refrigerator. As I consumed ‘dinner’, I thought about what I needed to show Rafe about his new existence. Auspex and his heightened physical abilities seemed like the easiest to start with.

When I was done, I rinsed out the glass I had used and took a steak knife from a drawer. “A major difference for you now will be your ability to heal yourself,” I said as I approached him and took the empty juice glass from his hand and placed it on the counter. I was using my best teacher tone and I was grateful that Rafe seemed to be all ears.

“You will be able to heal most wounds almost instantaneously. The only wounds that will take time will be if someone uses something like Protean claws, or fire.” When Rafe looked confused I explained, “Protean is a discipline used mostly by Clan Gangrel, although any vampire has the ability to learn as far as I know. One of the disciplines advantages is a one inch claw that extends from each finger, very useful in hand to hand combat.”

“I see,” Rafe said. “And you don't have that ability?”

“No, but I think Christina does. It was probably something she picked up from Luke Thomas.”

He nodded, and I continued. “Wounds like that take longer to heal, like a knife wound when you were mortal.” I raised the knife and took Rafe’s hand, putting the tip of the blade to his palm. I looked into his eyes for any alarm and found only trust and love in the green depths.

“I am going to cut your palm,” I explained. “And I want you to concentrate and close the opening.” Rafe stood waiting and I deftly sliced his skin open about an inch and a half. Blood seeped from the cut and I fought the urge to lick it closed myself. I hadn’t fed from him yet and didn’t want him thinking I only wanted a walking happy meal.

“Concentrate,” I urged and almost before I got the word out of my mouth, the cut began to close. Within thirty seconds the bleeding had stopped, the cut scabbed over and fell off, leaving fresh pink scar tissue that I knew would be gone by the next day.

“That was great,” I exclaimed, smiling brightly. I dropped the knife on the counter next to his glass and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“That was probably the strangest thing that has ever happened to me,” he said holding me close.

“And it’s only the beginning,” I laughed as I pulled away. I had to keep distance between us or we would end up making love instead of Rafe learning about his new skills. “Next on the list is your enhanced strength.” As I explained the use of Potence to Rafe I knew I wasn’t doing a good job of it so I started over and it seemed as if Rafe understood the concept and use of the discipline very quickly. I was so proud of the quickness he exhibited in picking up what I had to teach him. It really made my job much easier.

Next was Auspex. “Okay,” I said, taking his hand again. “Let’s go outside now.” I knew the fastest way to help him to understand heightened senses was to throw him into a situation that would give him many things to pick out at once.

We were out the back of the house in less than a minute. Turning to Rafe, I put my arms around his waist as he wrapped his over mine. “The key to all of this is concentration. I want you to close your eyes,” and he did, “and concentrate. What do you hear?”

I knew we were close enough to the ocean to pick up the rolling surf with Auspex, so if he heard that he was doing well. “There’s traffic down on Park Street,” he said after a minute. He was doing fine; Park Street was about five blocks away.

“What else?”

After a moment, he grinned, “Is that the ocean?” He seemed surprised and I was smiling like a proud parent.

“Yes. Very good. Anything else?”

“There’s a raccoon over there.” He raised his left hand and indicated some shrubbery at the edge of the property. I myself had missed that one.

“Okay, now open your eyes.” Rafe looked down at me expectantly. “Can you see it?”

Rafe moved his gaze over to the source of the noise and squinted a little, “Yes.” He smiled and returned back to me, “What else can I do? That’s two senses, what about the others?”

He was so curious now and the prospect thrilled me. A devious thought entered my mind. “Let’s see what we can do.” I lowered my fangs and punctured my lower lip then kissed him.

His response was more intense. He deepened the kiss almost as soon as our lips made contact. Rafe’s tongue plunged into my mouth, drawing my blood into his. His groan was guttural and purely male. It was all I could do not to let him take me right there. “Come on,” I said huskily, taking his hand and leading him back inside. I had thoughts of going upstairs to our bedroom, but Rafe had other ideas. As soon as the patio door was closed and locked, Rafe pulled me into the TV/REC area where we had tried to watch a movie a few nights ago and kissed me again.

My head was swimming with desire as he propelled us toward the table and chairs located in the center of the room. His hands were everywhere at once, under my sweater, in my hair, and desperately trying to remove my clothes. I was vaguely aware of chairs being knocked over in our haste to connect.

I was just as frantic to have contact with his bare skin as he was for mine. I pulled the turtleneck from his waistband and he moved back enough for me to slip it over his head. Almost simultaneously, he dragged my sweater over my head and refastened his lips to mine. His hands were at my waistband and soon my slacks joined the fast-growing pile of clothing on the floor. We kissed again, and I felt him boost me onto the tabletop, positioning himself to stand between my legs.

“Oh, God, I love you,” I cried as the last of our clothes landed around the table and Rafe entered me. As usual, Rafe didn’t fail to give me the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced. I knew that, like myself, he was still using his heightened senses and that his reactions were more acute as well.

After we were both spent, we lay on the table together. I held Rafe’s head to my chest and ran my fingers through his hair, loving the feel of its silky texture. “Well?” I prompted.

I felt him smile against my bare breast before he kissed it and raised his head to look deep in my eyes. “I think you know the answer to that question, Brenda.” His voice was rough and tired. I leaned up and kissed his waiting lips and to my surprise, he reacted without hesitation. I thought he would have been wiped out, but I was wrong.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” I suggested, breaking away. I knew the table wasn’t very comfortable and if we continued on this path we would be there longer.

“Sure,” he said with a grin and pulled the both of us to stand.


	14. Cameras

_It’s a never ending attack_  
_Everything’s a lie and that’s a fact._  
_ Meatloaf - Life is a Lemon and I Want My Money Back_

Later, as we lay in bed together Rafe and I talked about Malachi and why he had approached Rafe earlier at Jester’s.

“He just wanted to know who I was,” Rafe said, stroking my bare shoulder. “Really, Bren, it wasn’t a big deal. Who is he anyway?”

My head was on his chest and when he spoke I lifted it to look down at him. “He’s one of the primogen, the Brujah in particular. Are you sure that’s all he wanted? Did he say anything else?” I was feeling a little more at ease about the encounter after asking him about it, but I had a feeling something hadn’t come out yet.

Rafe’s face contorted a little in thought. “He said something about being careful; that the Tremere clan didn’t know how to protect their ghouls. He said to ask you about a warehouse.”

I didn’t want to share the story just yet about Sarah’s embrace, which would have to be told soon enough. What I did have to worry about, however, was shooting my big mouth off to a primogen. How was I going to make amends?

“I need you to do something for me tomorrow,” I said, changing the subject. “I want you to get a box of nice cigars. The best you can find. I have to do a little ass kissing with Malachi when I see him again.”

Rafe grinned and rose to kiss my cheek. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

The phone rang, and I reached over Rafe to grab the phone on the bedside table. “Hello?”

“Brenda,” Elvira said from the other end.

“Yes, my Prince. I was planning to call you before the sun came up.”

“Oh, why?”

“Rafe and I found a cigar butt outside the house tonight after we got here, and I was wondering if you would do a Spirit’s Touch on it.”

Elvira was silent a moment before answering. “Why would you want a Spirit’s Touch done on a cigar, childe? It seems like an odd request.”

“I think it may be Michael’s. It’s his brand and no one around here smokes them.” I hesitated slightly before saying in a rush, “I think he’s been in one of the cells downstairs.”

“What? Are you sure, childe? Do you want me to send someone over while you sleep?” I could tell she was concerned.

“No, no. We’ll be fine. Rafe’s here and I plan on doing the Wake With Mornings Freshness Ritual in case anything happens.”

“Very well,” she replied. “The reason I phoned was to let you know there will be a meeting tomorrow night at Jester’s at ten-thirty. It will be a Conclave meeting to let the other clans know of the Sabbat presence and I want you and Rafael to be there.”

“Of course, my Prince. We’ll get there early just in case you need extra pre-meeting security.”

“Very good. If you don’t want me to send anyone over just make sure Rafael has the Chantry number to call for help.”

“I will.”

“Good evening, childe.”

“Good night.” I turned off the phone and replaced it on its receiver before looking down at Rafe who was still lying on the bed. There was only about thirty minutes of night left, just enough time to perform the ritual I spoke to Elvira about.

“Everything okay?” he asked pulling me into his arms.

“Yes. The Prince wanted to let me know there is a meeting tomorrow night at Jester’s that she wants us be at.”

“Okay. Is everything alright?” he repeated.

I nodded my head as I rose from the bed to retrieve some feathers from a drawer across the room. “Everything’s fine. I’m going to perform a ritual that will allow me to awaken if anything happens in this room during the day.” I sat on the bed and looked at him intently. He was sitting up now, watching me with a serious expression on his face.

“What do you have to do?” he asked, eyeing the feathers.

“I must chant for thirty minutes and burn these feathers. I will have to immediately go to sleep after. If I don’t the ritual will be useless.”

He nodded his understanding and pulled the thick comforter back for me to lie down.

I got back in bed and began the ritual that would help me protect him if I needed to.

~*~*~*~

Nothing happened during the day and I awoke the next evening to find Rafe waiting on the bed. “Hi,” I said as he leaned over to kiss me. The kiss soon deepened and I rolled the both of us over to lie on top of Rafe.

He laughed as his hands came up to pull my hair away from his face. I lifted my head enough to look down at him with a smile.

“_‘The female of the species is more deadly than the male’_,” he chuckled as he pulled my head down for another lingering kiss and something triggered in my head.

There was something about what he had just said that sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place from where. Then it hit me. The Lasombra had said that same thing last night at Jester’s. I pulled back and looked down at Rafe questioningly as I remembered that that wasn’t the first time I had heard that phrase, either. Rafe quoted the same line before in this very room. That could mean only one thing. The house had to be bugged.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Rafe’s face was full of concern as he peered up at me. “Brenda?” he prodded when I didn’t answer him.

I got up from the bed and started to search the room, making motions to Rafe for silence and hoping to get my point across that the room was bugged. He appeared to have gotten the drift because he too rose from the bed and began looking as well.

A few minutes later Rafe cleared his throat from across the room and I went over to see that he had found a camera in the wall close to where the curtain hung. _Fuck,_ I thought to myself as I grabbed Rafe’s upper arm and pulled him behind me into the bathroom. On the way there, I picked up my cell phone. Visions kept going through my mind of Michael and his new friends watching Rafe and I during very intimate moments and my skin began to crawl.

Once in the bathroom I turned on the faucets in the tub and the sink, then dialed Micky. After I explained what we had found, my friend assured that me everything would be fine and promised to come over immediately. True to his word, Micky was at the door in less than a half an hour, along with four members of the Caine Security team, complete with all sorts of high tech devices in black leather cases. Rafe and I had both pulled on clothes before they got there and stood silently in the bedroom as the team once again looked over my house.

They ended up finding a listening device under a chair along with the camera Rafe had already found. Rafe’s computer on the third floor was bugged as well as mine in the study on the basement level.

“Elvira wants you to stay at the chantry until we have a chance to go through the entire house,” Micky said from beside me while Rafe was upstairs copying files of the business transactions he had started the previous day.

“Of course,” I said with my arms crossed in front of me. “I’ll pack some things to get us through a few nights.” I felt so betrayed by Michael’s complete and total violation of my home. How could he have surveillance equipment installed? Did he enjoy watching Rafe and I together? Was he now planning the way in which he was going to kill the both of us?

“Sure. I’ll be downstairs waiting,” Micky said as he left the room. I quickly filled a couple of suitcases with clothes and other necessities, not really paying attention to what I threw in. When Rafe returned, I told him about staying at the chantry and he phoned his sister to see if she would keep Jorell. Workers would have to completely sweep the house again and there wouldn’t be anyone here to take care of the puppy.

We took Micky’s car because both my Roadster and Rafe’s Contour would have to be looked at to ensure they were safe to drive. We pulled up to the chantry about a half an hour later, after dropping Jorell and all his stuff off at Auntie Samantha’s.

While Rafe and one of the house ghouls brought in our luggage, I went in search of Elvira. I found her in her sitting room on the first floor. She was writing in what looked to be a journal of some kind that she promptly closed when she saw me.

“Brenda,” she smiled as she indicated a seat close to her that I took. “I trust this whole mess hasn’t shaken you too much.”

“A little, my Prince,” I admitted.

“Don’t worry, childe, Micky will take care of everything. Did you bring the butt you found?”

“Yes,” I said producing the item from my pocket where I had tucked it just before we had left the house. She took it and studied it for a moment before closing her eyes and enclosing her hand around it. I was silent, allowing Elvira time to concentrate on the cigar butt in hopes she could tell me it wasn’t Michael that had betrayed me so completely. That wasn’t to be however.

“It was him,” Elvira said when she opened her eyes once more. “I saw him standing just outside the house smoking it. I also saw many others in a box next to his bed. They were a gift to him from someone close to him, someone with whom he has a strong emotional tie.” My heart sank. They had to be the ones I had sent to him through Antonio only a few months before.

“He saves them for special occasions,” Elvira was continuing. “There has been a great change in his life. Something that has changed the very person he is.”

My head was in a spin and I couldn’t reply. I was trying so hard to understand what was going on. What kind of change would make Michael want to join the Sabbat? He had everything he wanted. Money, friends, standing. I knew he could have returned to Salem at any time and be revered for the part he played in bringing down Beth and her reign of tyranny. What could these people have to offer him?

“I can tell this information has upset you, childe. Perhaps you should go up to your room until the meeting. You do still intend to go?” Elvira’s voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

“O-of course, my Prince,” I stammered. “I believe I will go upstairs.”

“I’ve had adjoining rooms prepared for you and Rafael. Terry will show you upstairs.”

“Thank you.” I rose and left Elvira who had once again picked up her journal and was now writing in it once more. I found Terry waiting for me in the hall and she escorted me to the second floor.

Rafe was in the suite, unpacking our things and putting them away. “Hi,” I said removing my coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. The room was comprised of a large king size bed, a dresser and small table and chair set. There was a black leather couch across the room from the bed and two French doors led out to a private balcony.

“Hey,” he replied from the closet where he was hanging two of his jackets. “By the way, those cigars you asked for are on the bed.”

I glanced and saw the box there and I could tell Rafe had chosen well. I quickly penned a note to Malachi and put the two together to take to the meeting. I wanted Micky or Elvira to check it before I gave them to Malachi so I suggested that we both showered and got dressed for the meeting. Rafe agreed and together we headed for the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Once showered and dressed I went downstairs while Rafe finished getting ready. I found Elvira in the library putting a book away. “My Prince,” I greeted her. “Can I ask your opinion on something?”

“Of course, childe. What is it?”

I held out the note I had written and said, “Last night I did something very stupid.” Her eyebrows rose in surprise and I continued. “Malachi was talking to Rafe after the clan meeting and I’m afraid jealousy got the better of me. I said some things that were disrespectful, and I think Malachi would like to take a drink from Rafe because of it.” I knew I was making it sound a lot simpler than it was, but I was embarrassed to let Elvira know how stupid I had been.

She took the note and quickly read it before giving me a disapproving look. “My first suggestion would be to forget the note,” she said. “I also think it would be best if you merely told him something off the cuff like you thought he would enjoy the taste of the cigars better than Rafael.”

I smiled at her quick solution to the problem and thanked her. Elvira brushed it off, saying that she enjoyed helping. “If you’ll excuse me, there were some things I want to look over before the meeting.” I nodded and after she left the room, found an old parchment with a ritual to ward things against ghouls. I also found a book about Tremere ghouls that I thought Rafe would find interesting. I took the book and parchment to the second floor of the library and sat down to study and wait for Rafe.

He didn’t take long. I glanced up from the parchment to see Rafe approaching with a hand behind his back. I looked at him quizzically and he just grinned like the Cheshire cat. Once in front of me, Rafe pulled his hand from behind him and revealed a single white rose.

I took the flower from him and smiled as he leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead. “Thank you,” I said softly as I smelled the fragrant blossom.

“Anytime,” he replied then sat in an empty chair next to mine.

“I thought you might find this interesting,” I said, handing him the volume. He took it and was soon lost in its pages. We read together until word came that it was time to go to the Conclave meeting.

There was a limo and a passenger van waiting at the front door. The limo was for the Kindred and the van for the ghouls of which there were many. Micky was among the Kindred riding over and I asked him how the security check was coming along on the house.

“It won’t be done until at least nine tomorrow morning, Bren,” he said. Micky went on to tell that cameras had been found in the sitting and living rooms as well as Rafe’s study on the third floor. He also reported that listening devices were found in almost every room. I was once again blasted by thoughts of Michael helping the Sabbat invade my home and invade my privacy.

The ride to Jester’s was uneventful and when we arrived I was once again reminded of the damage that had been inflicted on the establishment. The broken tables and chairs had been cleared away, but there hadn’t been time to replace any of the broken memorabilia that had once covered the walls. An area had been set up in the middle of the bar with a long table and chairs.

Members of the Conclave began to file in and I was surprised to see a new face among the crowd. Well, her face wasn’t exactly new, I had seen her around town before, but I didn’t know her name or clan. Elvira introduced her as Rain, a member of the small Gangrel group in town.

The meeting started by eleven o’clock and I was surprised to find that the ghouls were allowed to stay with their domitors. Usually, they were made to wait elsewhere like the other night. Elvira stood at the head of the table and outlined what we knew about the Sabbat presence in the city. She stressed the need for the clans to work together to get rid of the problem.

“You talk about uniting as Kindred, but your clan is divided,” Arlen, the Toreador Primogen, commented. “Where is Ford?”

“Our clan mates are elsewhere, looking for information on the Sabbat. Where are the members of your clan?” Elvira countered.

“They are looking as well,” he replied.

“We believe one of the members to be Michael Moorecock,” Elvira said returning her attention to the rest of the group. I noticed the members of the former Prince’s line were all looking at me expectantly.

Brad Van Loon, the Ventrue primogen spoke up. “Has he contacted Miss Thompson?”

“No, he hasn’t. We have conducted Spirits Touch on a few items that have led us to believe that Mr. Moorecock is with them.”

“I have to doubt that your sire is on the street,” Malachi blurted. “He’s usually at your beck and call. Where is he tonight?”

Elvira gave the Brujah a hard look before replying, “Ford is not on the streets. He is contacting people who will aid in this situation.”

“From Alden’s residence?” Malachi asked, and all eyes were on the Prince. “Did the two of you have a falling out?”

“Check your sources, Malachi,” Elvira said coolly. “Misinformation has a tendency to get people killed.”

“I just want to know how you expect us to trust you when only half your clan is here and several of them are new,” Malachi countered. “Do they have the balls to help in this threat? We’re not talking about a mugger in New York here.” Rafe stiffened beside me as Malachi finished, “This is life and death.”

“I understand your concerns,” Elvira was looking around the table. “Jonah is a Sergeant with the Salem police department with many years on the job experience. He has recently been ‘hired’ by Micky.”

“What about the other one?” Malachi asked, indicating Rafe as he took a cigar from his inside jacket pocket.

“Mr. Brown has just returned to Salem from New York and Brenda has taken him on to take care of her financial obligations.”

“Qualifications?” the Brujah asked. He unwrapped the cigar and ripped one end off before putting the other end in his mouth.

“Well, he was quite an asset here last evening,” Elvira replied. “Mr. Brown managed to shoot and wound several of the Sabbat.”

Malachi lit the cigar and toked on it before saying, “Does he know what it’s like to spill blood? This isn’t Central Park after all. I’ll bet she hasn’t even fed from him. If mortals aren’t bit in a good way how do we know they will function and survive an attack? They are useful, but vulnerable.”

I wanted to launch out of my chair and kill that son of a bitch. He had a lot of nerve insinuating that Rafe couldn’t take care of himself. So, what if I hadn’t fed from Rafe. What was the big deal? Michael had never fed from me unless it was a dire emergency. I didn’t want him to think that all I wanted him for was a walking happy meal. What was wrong with that?

“Brenda has lived here for two years,” Elvira was saying. “I have every faith in her abilities to train her ghoul or anything else. Remember those who came up against me and the role she played in taking care of them if you have any questions.”

I looked to Elvira then and was relieved to see Ford approaching the table. Several other Clan Tremere members were with him along with their ghouls and they all came to stand behind the Prince.

“Elvira Van Dorn is my Prince and I stand behind her, not against her,” he said glancing over the entire group and they noticeably relaxed. It was apparent that most of them were worried because of the split in the clan even though Elvira denied its existence.

Even Malachi’s demeanor had changed. “I must have been misinformed,” he said nodding to Elvira. “If the Tremere stand as one then the Brujah will stand with them.” The other Primogen were quick to agree and I noticed that Rain looked a little ill at ease.

Elvira noticed her discomfort as well and urged her to voice her concerns. “My clan is not used to working with the other Kindred of the city, but the clan will work with the Prince,” she said hesitantly.

The Prince seemed pleased with that. “Anyone with defensive or military training should be at Guilty Pleasures in one hour to discuss strategy,” she said to everyone and with that the meeting was over. Everyone stood and began to gather their things to leave.

I grabbed the box of cigars from under my chair and went over to Malachi. He was already near the door and Honey was helping him with his coat. “Excuse me,” I said hesitantly, and he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. “I wanted to apologize for the things I said the other night. It was out of line and I hope that these will make up for it.” I held out the box of cigars to him and Malachi studied it for a moment before motioning for Honey to take it. She did and opened it for him to look at the contents.

“Very nice,” he commented dryly.

“I hope you will like the taste of them over Rafe,” I replied cautiously.

Malachi smiled devilishly and closed the box lid. “We’ll see,” he said and turned to leave, Honey right behind him. His smugness unnerved me, but there was really nothing I could do to him, yet.

~*~*~*~

We returned to the chantry and Elvira asked to speak with me for a moment. Rafe said he would wait for me in our suite and I went with her to the study. Once there she took a seat behind her desk and considered me carefully.

“Weaknesses are a hard thing to live with,” she began evenly. “Don’t let Malachi find one. He is the type of man who would use anything to get what he wanted.”

I stared at the Prince, not knowing what to say.

“I said earlier that I trusted you,” she continued, “so I will not ask you if you’ve fed from Rafael. But know this: what Malachi said is true. We have no idea what will happen to Rafael if he is attacked without knowledge of what the kiss could be like.” I knew she was right, but a part of me wanted to keep that from Rafe.

“You’re right, my Prince,” I said, lacking a better response. “Don’t worry about anything. Rafe will be prepared for whatever should arise.” She dismissed me then and I went to the suite I shared with Rafe, resigned to what I had to do.

He was looking at some paperwork when I entered. “Hey,” he said, dropping the papers on the table and then turned to face me. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” I replied with a smile. “What are you doing?”

“Just going over the transfer options. Do you care that we are going through New York?”

“That’s fine,” I said, going further into the room and taking off my jacket. I was surprised that I found myself more aware of him in every way. I glanced at his neck and thought that I saw the vein there jumping in rhythm to the beating of his heart and I turned quickly away.

“Because Boston is closer,” he was saying. “Or D.C. even.”

“Rafe I trust your judgment in your friend,” I said a little exasperated. “If that’s who you want to deal with I don’t have a problem with it.” _I had more important things to think about, like asking you if I can feed off you._

Rafe looked at me for a moment. “Brenda, are you sure everything is okay? You seem on edge.”

I crossed the room to the dresser and leaned a hip against it. There was nothing to do but dive in. “Do you remember what Malachi said earlier at the conclave meeting?” I asked, not sure where to start.

“Yeah, I meant to ask about it,” he said puzzled. “What was all that about?”

“Well, I know we haven’t talked about Kindred feeding from people,” I said slowly.

“Yeah. What about it?” He was so trusting. It made me love him all the more.

“What Malachi was trying to get at was that it’s important for ghouls to know what it’s like to be bitten by someone who cares for them.” My mind was racing, trying to stay calm so I didn’t scare him with my inexperience.

“As opposed to…” he trailed off.

“As opposed to what would happen if a member of the Sabbat were to attack you.” When he didn’t say anything I continued, “I know we haven’t talked about this before—”

“Are you trying to say that you need to bite me?” he asked, coming to stand in front of me.

“Yes,” I said simply. “It’s really not something that I thought was done, but I guess I was wrong. Michael never fed from me unless he really needed to, but from what I’m gathering, other Kindred like to feed often from their ghouls at the same—”

“Brenda, you’re rambling,” he said, laughing as he slipped his arms around me, but he got serious again. “Will it hurt?”

“No. That’s part of the reason they think I should feed from you, so you know that the difference,” I replied just as serious. “I just don’t want you thinking that you’re a walking happy meal or anything.”

He studied my face for a moment then smiled. “I don’t think you can pick up guys like me at McDonalds,” he said dryly. “Burger King maybe.”

I smiled and looked down at his chest a minute before returning my gaze to his. “Will you let me feed from you?”

“_‘Fear nothing and shame the devil’_,” he quoted softly. “Just let me know what to do.”

I pulled away from him and walked to the bed, thinking I should be near it because Rafe would be weak after I fed from him. I felt Rafe come up behind me as I let my fangs drop. I took one final moment to collect myself before I turned to him and held out my hand. He took it with so much trust in his eyes that I wanted to cry. I studied his hand for a moment then raised my eyes to once again look in his and he smiled warmly.

I pumped blood into my strength, so I could catch him if he fainted afterward. Then I got an idea. “Use your Auspex,” I whispered and watched as wonder crossed his features. It was the first time he had ever seen my fangs and the affect was obvious.

I flipped his wrist over and pushed back his sleeve. Slowly, I bent over it and felt his pulse with my finger before unhurriedly licking across the space beneath his palm. I smiled when I heard the quick intake of his breath.

I bit into his soft flesh and was overcome by the sweetness of him. I fed only a little and felt Rafe go slack against me. I licked the wound closed as I lowered him to the bed then laid down beside him.

“Are you okay?” I asked, touching and kissing his face softly.

His arms came up around me and pulled my even closer. “Perfect,” was all he said before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I had to admit I was surprised that he had that much energy, but I was glad he had taken the ordeal so well. I kissed him back with all the love I felt for him. His hands found the waistband of my pants and I felt his warm fingers on my bare back as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

“Rafe,” I breathed as we hurriedly pulled at each other’s clothes in our haste to touch and taste. His lips seemed to be everywhere at once and I couldn’t think, just feel. Our lovemaking was hot and fast and we slept briefly until I remembered that we were supposed to be at the strategy meeting.

“We have to go,” I murmured with my head on Rafe’s chest.

“I know,” he replied. “I don’t think I can move.”

I lifted my head and looked down at him before I kissed his waiting lips. “Come on,” I laughed as I rose and went to the closet to dress. Rafe stirred behind me and began to pull his clothes on as well.

We were only a few minutes late for the meeting at Guilty Pleasures. The Nosferatu primogen, Gavin, was in charge and I saw Ford, Micky and Sarah among the crowd of Kindred and ghouls that had gathered on the main floor on the new club.

Rafe and I were asked to tell what we knew about the pack and we were able to pass along the description of the GTO and the members that we had identified so far. The group broke down into three smaller ones to concentrate on more specific aspects of the coming conflict. One group dealt with breaches in the Masquerade while another attempted to determine what to do with cannon fodder. Rafe and I joined the last group who would actually look for the pack.

After we were all gathered around a large table we discussed ways to increase patrols around the city to narrow down where the pack was hiding. To my surprise, Rafe had some really good suggestions. He didn’t strike me as someone with any military or strategy knowledge, but his knowledge was sound and readily excepted by everyone. I was very proud of him.

The meeting lasted until around four and we returned without hassles to the Chantry.


	15. Cenaculum Effects

_You’ve been through the fires of hell_   
_and I know you’ve got the ashes to prove it._   
_ Meatloaf - Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through_

I awoke slowly the next night. I opened my eyes and found Rafe sitting on the couch across from me. He was dressed in khaki pants and a cream pullover and looked as if he had gone somewhere or had at least been about the house during the day. I stretched lazily under the sheet that covered me and yawned.

He rose fluidly from the couch and made his way to the bed. I sat up and brought the sheet up to cover my naked breasts, waiting for him to come to me. In his eyes, I saw love and desire and knew my own eyes reflected those same emotions. He sat on the bed when he reached it and tugged the sheet out of my grasp.

I laughed playfully and grabbed his shirt to pull him down on top of me. “Love me,” I breathed just before his mouth claimed mine.

It was my favorite way to wake up. To him. To his smell and taste, to the feel of him on top of me, marking me his own.

I cried out in passion at my release and lay on top of Rafe. We had somehow switched positions during our lovemaking and I now smiled down at him. “I love you,” I said planting a kiss on the end of his nose.

“Mm. I love you, too. I wish we could stay here forever.” His hands were running up and down my back, rubbing muscles that never needed soothing anymore. He glistened with sweat and I couldn’t help but want him all over again.

“Good idea,” I said, tucking a lock of dark hair behind my ear. “But who will protect the Prince?”

“Couldn't they get along without you for a week?” Rafe’s tone was serious and it surprised me. “What if we went away?”

“That sounds great. Maybe aft-” the phone rang and interrupted my thought.

Micky didn't wait for me to say hello, “Brenda?”

“Hi. What's up?”

“I was wondering if you were still here, I expected you to be up an hour ago. Is everything alright?”

“I'm okay. Just slow to getting my engines started. What's up?” Rafe’s hands moved down to cup my buttocks and squeeze gently. I was shocked and looked down at him incredulously but he only smiled and squeezed again. I slapped his chest and he laughed silently but removed his hands, much to my dismay and gratitude.

“Zane has been trying to get into the computer system at St. Stephen's, but it’s a no go. Can Rafe get with his contact and see what's up?”

I looked at Rafe, “Micky wants to know if you can make contact with Aislynn. Zane couldn’t get into the computer.”

“I can try, but I’m not sure how far I can get. I dated her in high school, but that was years ago.” He thought a moment before adding, “And I don’t like the idea of bringing you around her, that would only be asking for trouble.”

“Did you hear that?” I asked into the phone.

“Yeah. Jesus, it sounds as if you're right on top of him Brenda. Turn down the sound on your phone. I have to admit that I don't like the idea of you being put in harms way either. Maybe Jax or one of the other ghouls could go with Rafe. Maybe to The Coven?”

I was horrified and thanked God he didn’t give me a chance to respond. He probably knew that I was sitting on top of Rafe and was deliberately teasing me. “Okay,” I breathed. Then to Rafe, “The Coven?”

“You know, the coffee house down on Jones Street?”

“I know, Micky,” I said into the telephone. “I was talking to Rafe.” Then to him I asked, “Do you want to have someone else go with you? Jax?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said with a shrug.

I leaned down to kiss his waiting lips then told Micky to give him twenty minutes and he would be down.

“What can we do in twenty minutes?” Rafe asked after I hung up the phone.

“Not enough for me.” I kissed him again then handed him the phone. He called Aislynn and arranged to meet her at The Coven in forty-five minutes. Then he showered and redressed while I told him what kind of information we were looking for. I walked him to the door of our suite and told him to be careful and not to give himself away. “Come back to me,” I said forcefully and kissed him soundly.

“Always.”

_I love you, _I thought to myself as he closed the door behind him.

~*~*~*~

I dressed myself and went downstairs to the library to attempt to study while I waited. I found a book on Sabbat history and sat at a table that allowed me to look out over the front of the Chantry. I managed to learn a few interesting things about them and pocketed the information in the back of my brain. My thoughts kept drifting back to Rafe, but I knew possessing a better understanding of the Sabbat was really important.

Facts like Sabbat packs used what was called a Vinculum, a form of blood bond that links all members of the pack to each other, were important. I also found a passage that dealt with Clan Tzimisce and a discipline called Vicissitude. Tzimisce are the priests in Sabbat packs and use this discipline to manipulate flesh. It was some very intense stuff.

One important fact I found told about a Sabbat habit called _cannon fodder_. I already knew that they embraced many ordinary people when they were trying to take over a city to use as bait or walls for protection, but there were some case studies listed over several pages in the volume I was reading that were really disturbing to learn just how little their regard for humans were.

I also learned about _fire walking_. It is a trance-like state, which allows the user to walk across hot coals and leap through open flames, thus rendering them able to avoid being burned or frenzying from contact with the fire.

“Hi, Brenda.” Startled, I looked up to see Sarah standing there. I had been dividing my time between studying the book and keeping an eye out for Rafe and hadn’t heard her come in.

“Hey Sarah. How are you?” Without realizing, I glanced out the window again. I thought I saw headlights.

“Are you expecting someone?” Sarah asked as she took a seat next to me at the table.

“Rafe went out to try to get some information from a contact with the Cenaculum about the hacker they are bringing in. I'm just waiting for him to get back.” Goosebumps sprang up on my arms and neck for no reason at all and I absently rubbed them as I looked at Sarah, she seemed a little distracted and confused.

“What are you talking about, Brenda?”

I felt a little awkward. Micky had never asked me not to say anything to Sarah about what was going on in reference to the Cenaculum, but I got the distinct feeling I was telling her things Micky wanted to shelter her from. I thought I saw something move in the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head, there was nothing there. I brought my attention back to Sarah and put myself in her shoes and realized that she was a grown woman and shouldn't be treated like a child.

“I guess they're bringing someone in from Edinburgh to get in the computer. Zane tried from here but had no luck.”

“Who is Rafe meeting with?” Sarah was looking at the book I was reading to see what it was.

“Aislynn. They dated in high school I think.”

Sarah seemed to be taken aback. “Aislynn?” She appeared dazed and just as I was about to ask her if she was all right I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window and saw Rafe, Jax and Sam, two of the house ghouls, exit a vehicle in the front of the house. I was elated that they appeared intact. There wasn’t any blood or torn clothing. I breathed a sigh of relief then again noticed something in the corner of my eye, but it was gone when I turned my head.

“Sarah, are you okay?” I asked when I looked back. She looked distracted.

“I’m fine,” she replied. I tried to see her aura, but I must have been distracted by Rafe’s return and couldn't read her. “Do you know where they were going to meet her?”

“The Coven.” I stated simply.

I could now hear the three of them enter the foyer and it sounded as if some of them had been drinking. Their footsteps were heavy, and their voices slurred. One of them, I think it was Rafe, shushed the other two and I heard steps go off toward the back of the house while a single set seemed to come toward the library.

“The Coven?” Sarah asked distracted.

“Yes. Isn't that a coffeehouse? He was testing the waters, I guess.”

“Didn’t Zane try to get into them from here? The computers used to be on modems.”

I saw Rafe standing in the doorway of the library. “He did try, Sarah, I just told you that. Are you sure you're okay? Was Rafe in danger?” I was confused and upset. If Rafe had been put in some kind danger that I wasn't told about, in fact it had been made a point that I was not even there to protect him, I would not be a happy camper. Rafe was heading our way with a small smile on his face.

Sarah jumped a little as if she was finally participating in the conversation, finally putting me at ease. “No, Brenda. I'm sure everything was safe.” She waved her hand as if she were brushing away a fly and sighed. “I’m sorry, I'm just not paying attention tonight. I think I'll go up to our suite.” She stood and smoothed her skirt, preparing to depart. Rafe reached us then and bent to kiss my cheek.

“Okay, Sarah. I'll talk to you later.” I was hesitant, but assumed that Sarah was fine. She was probably thinking about her life in the Cenaculum after I threw the subject in her face. From what I knew, Micky usually didn't talk about the Inquisition House in front of Sarah, but I don't think it's because he's trying to hide anything from her. He was sparring her from something.

As she walked away, Rafe glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sarah wasn't looking and leaned down to kiss me again, this time on the mouth. I returned the kiss, but kept it brief. Sarah's reaction to the mention of Aislynn made me nervous. “How did everything go?” I asked when I pulled back.

“Just fine,” he replied smiling again. “Aislynn really liked Jax after I convinced her he wasn’t my date. They started talking about work and computers and stuff.” He moved to sit down in the chair Sarah had occupied moments earlier, but he pulled it closer.

“Did you find out anything?” I turned in my chair to face him, making our knees touch.

“The hacker is supposed to be here on Wednesday and she will go over the files then. Jax tried to get Aislynn to go out with him, but apparently there is some rule about dating outside the Cenaculum. She said one of them had done it anyway a few years ago, and a bunch of vamps attacked her outside of Alec’s shop. What do you know about that?”

“That was Sarah,” I said recalling the chain of events that led to Sarah’s embrace. “She was a member of the Cenaculum when she met Micky.”

Rafe glanced to the doorway where Sarah exited. “Really? How'd she end up...?”

“She was attacked when her brother, who was utterly off his rocker, wanted to embrace her so they could be together forever. She had already decided to let Elvira embrace her, and she was grabbed in front of your uncle's shop. We tracked her attackers down to a warehouse on the West Side. She had already been bled to the point of death and Micky had to embrace her himself or she would have died.”

Thinking about those events sent a shiver up my spine. I knew Rafe could tell when I was lying and I hoped he wasn't looking for a lie in my words. There was no way I could tell him the whole story. Sarah was Tremere, that was true, but she had also ingested Brujah blood during her embrace, which made her half Brujah. It is very rare to have two bloodlines and I didn't understand how this could have happened, but there she was, a Blood Walk had proved it.

“Wow,” Rafe breathed. “That must have been harsh. I hope you got the brother?” Goosebumps rose on my arms again and I rubbed them, trying to figure out what was causing these reactions. I didn’t get cold and normally I didn’t see something from the corner of my eye that turned out not to be there.

“Yeah, we did. Were you followed?” I saw something for a third time that was gone when I looked in that direction. I was getting unnerved.

“No,” he said, frowning. “Jax drove around for a while to be sure. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure, but I have a bad feeling.” I rose and carefully began looking around the room. “Go find Micky. I’m going to have a look around.”

“Okay.” He rose as well with a worried look in my direction, then shivered and scanned the room cautiously.

I realized that Rafe was picking up on something I wasn’t. I laid a hand on his arm while loosening my Glock from its holster with the other. I scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I saw nothing. When I looked back to him I found that he was shaking almost uncontrollably and was only vaguely aware of my presence.

I quickly moved to the house phone and dialed Micky's extension. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” I said when he answered. “I think there’s something up. I got a weird feeling. Where is Elvira?”

“She’s in her study, what’s up?” I had his full attention.

“I was talking to Sarah about the Cenaculum house and I got a weird chill. Rafe has it as well, only stronger. It won’t go away. Do you know if they know about the house?”

“Jesus,” he breathed, then in a demanding voice, “is Sarah still there with you?”

“No. She was on her way back to your suite. What’s going on?”

“I’ll be right down. Call Elvira, she’s wanted to see this. If Sarah comes back, make her stay there.” Then he hung up.

I dialed the phone again, this time to Elvira’s private study. It only rang twice before she answered crisply. “What is it?” I was surprised. It didn’t sound like the Prince. I thought whatever was going on in the house was affecting her as well.

“Elvira? Are you okay?”

After a slight pause she answered, “I’m fine, Brenda, what can I do for you?” She was making an effort to hide whatever it was that had distracted her.

“Micky asked me to find you. There may be a problem in the library. Do you need me to come to you?” Rafe was still shaking so I tried to pull him to my side. His movements were stiff and he had his arms still crossed in front of him.

“No, Brenda that’s not necessary. What kind of problem?” She seemed a bit surprised.

“There’s a chill in the room that shouldn’t be here. Micky wanted you to join us.”

“Really?” It was as if I had her attention for the first time. “I’ll be right there,” and she hung up abruptly.

I replaced the handset to its cradle and turned to Rafe. “Are you okay?” I asked. He was still shaking but seemed coherent.

“I-I’m fine, B-Brenda,” he replied, trying to smile through chattering teeth. “What's going on?”

“Are you cold? Talk to me. Tell me what’s happening to you.” My hands were shivering a little but it didn’t compare to the tremors that were rocking Rafe’s body.

“Don’t you see it?” he asked. I looked around, but only caught something out of the corner of my eye that I saw earlier with Sarah. Elvira was entering the room now with Micky a few feet behind her. Micky held a silver tray, but I couldn't tell what was on it.

“Rafe,” I said taking his head in my hands, making him look at me, “tell me what you see.”

“It's a man,” he said quietly, averting his eyes to look over at the fireplace. “He’s here, but he’s not. When I first got in here, he was next to Sarah, but when she left she waved him away like a fly and he came back to us.” I then remembered Sarah doing what Rafe had just described but I had assumed there might have been a fly or that maybe she was gesturing to something I said.

“What does he look like?”

“He’s... not as tall as me, blond hair.” Rafe's brow furrowed a little, “And he’s pissed that I can see him.”

I glanced up to see that Micky and Elvira were almost to where Rafe and I stood. “I think he’s a ghost of some kind.”

Micky must have heard my last statement because he turned his head to Elvira, “I told you.”

“Where?” Elvira demanded as she stopped next to me.

“I can’t see him,” I reported to her then turned my attention to Rafe. “Where is he, love?”

His shaking hadn't let up at all. I held his upper arms in my hands and I began to worriedly massage them in an effort to help keep his attention. “Over there,” he indicated toward the fireplace. Elvira moved without hesitation to the fireplace, Micky still at her side. As they neared it, a glass vase fell with a loud crash to the floor.

The fireplace had my full attention now. I turned and positioned Rafe behind me. Hopefully if anything started flying, it would strike me first.

“What do we do?” My question fell on deaf ears as Elvira began chanting in what sounded like Latin, a language I didn’t know. I realized that I couldn’t be of any help in the situation, but I could learn from what she and Micky were doing. I felt Rafe’s arms slip around my waist as he tried to pull me away. “No,” I put my hands over his where they were crossed at my navel. “Watch and learn.”

My eyes never left the scene, I could remember what Elvira was saying, but I would have to check the translations later. Micky handed Elvira a wand from the tray then took up a hand full of herbs and threw it toward the fireplace as a small figurine of a shepherd crashed to the floor.

“If I’m in danger from him, get me out of the way. Otherwise, we could use this knowledge,” I whispered to Rafe as Micky handed Elvira more ritual items from the tray. Rafe stopped pulling at me but didn’t loosen his hold around my middle. He was still shaking, but not as bad as before.

I heard a faint but definitely unnatural scream from next to the fireplace that didn’t deter Micky or Elvira in the least. The ritual continued and five minutes later, another scream arose, this time louder. Micky and Elvira took a step back as everything that remained on the mantle was cleared to a ruined heap on the floor. A woman’s scream echoed from the second floor of the library, but I didn’t look up to see who it was.

Micky looked, however, and I saw the effort it took for him to return his attention to the task and hand Elvira a dagger as she chanted louder. She took it and thrust the air, receiving two screams in return, one from the fireplace and the other from the woman upstairs. Elvira swooned then her knees buckled underneath her. Micky caught her before she landed on the floor as Rafe pulled me quickly to the right. One of the windows to our left crashed outward, then all was quiet.

I glanced to the second floor and saw Sarah leaning over the rail with blood tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Micky helped Elvira to the nearest chair and after he was assured she was all right, he headed toward the stairs at a dead run. I broke away from Rafe to go to Elvira’s side, “Are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine, childe,” she said, her voice trembling slightly. “It is a difficult ritual and must be performed quickly. It has been years since I had to do it, and F-Ford assisted me then.” She looked very tired and drained; I thought maybe she needed blood. There wasn’t a refrigeration unit in this room so I picked up the house phone and asked Jax to bring a few pints and get someone over to replace the window.

Rafe was leaning against a bookcase, catching his breath. I returned to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. “My God, what was that?” I asked.

“He looked like one of the guys in a picture that Aislynn showed us tonight. Was that a ghost?” Rafe asked as Jax entered with a glass decanter of blood and a crystal goblet on a tray.

“It must have been. What picture?”

“She showed us a picture of a bunch of people she used to work with. There was a girl in it that looked like Sarah, but I didn’t connect the two till you said she used to be an Inquisitor. Zane was in it, too, and Jax said that he was one as well until Elvira... changed him.”

“That’s true. That’s why he was the one who tried to hack into their computer. What did this guy look like?”

“Not quite as tall as I am, blond hair, gray eyes, I think. He might have been good looking if he hadn’t been so pissed.”

“Did he seem to be hurt in any way?”

Rafe's brow creased as he looked down at me, “I thought you said you couldn’t see him?”

“I couldn’t. But a lot of people died the night they kidnapped Elvira. If he is one of them, he probably died that night.”

“They kidnapped Elvira?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We had to get her out.” I turned my head to watch the woman I would give my life for. She was sitting quietly, sipping from a glass of blood and recuperating her strength. I said thoughtfully, “We couldn’t let them kill her.”

Rafe’s reply was rueful, “That would have been chaos. _‘It is better to have a lion at the head of an army of sheep than have a sheep at the head of an army of loins.’_”

I smiled slightly and returned my gaze to his. _I love you, _I mouthed. Rafe glanced quickly around the room then dropped a quick kiss to my lips.

If it were possible for Elvira’s color to return, it did. She was now sitting straight in the chair she occupied and held the glass of vitae with only one hand. The fact that Rafe and Jax were in the room must have reminded her of their mission of the evening. “What did you find out?” she asked in her most formal tone.

Jax reported that he thought Aislynn liked him, but the society had strict rules that wouldn’t allow her to date him. He also informed her that the female hacker would arrive Wednesday.

“Did you get the name of the woman or any other details about when she comes in?” Elvira asked.

“Her name is Bronwyn and she is due to arrive in Boston at 2:45 PM. Eliza is supposed to pick her up and bring her back to St. Stephens,” Jax replied.

“Who is this Eliza?” Elvira asked thoughtfully. “I haven’t heard of her before.”

“She’s new,” Rafe replied respectfully. “Aislynn isn’t sure she trusts her, but she said she seemed to have good instincts.” I couldn’t explain how, but the mention of the newest Cenaculum member made me wonder if she could have been our friend in the van that kept popping up all over town. I hadn’t seen until recently and she was hanging out with other hunters that night at Jesters. It made sense and I couldn’t help but wonder if there was a way to use that knowledge.

“I wonder if it’s that girl that was at Jester’s the other night?” I thought out loud.

“What are you talking about?” Rafe turned to me.

“Remember the van?”

“At the army surplus?”

“Yes. She was at Jester’s during the shoot out with the others from the Cenaculum.”

Elvira interrupted, “You've talked to this girl and she didn't try to kill you?”

“I’m not sure why she didn’t,” I replied. “She had every opportunity.”

Elvira thought for a moment then stood and handed the empty glass to Jax. She instructed him to call Aislynn and see what information he could get from her then left the room. Rafe was still a little spooked by the recent chain of events so we also left a few minutes later.

There was a large manila envelope on the table in our suite with my name written on it. After a moment I recognized Sarah’s neat script and realized this must be the story Micky had said he would ask her if I could read.

Rafe crossed the room and hung his coat in the closet. “What’s that?” he asked closing the closet door.

I slipped the thick packet of paper out of the envelope to find my original idea of it’s contents were right. “It’s Sarah’s story.” I glanced up at him. “The clan asked her to detail the events of her life and this is it.” I held up the papers.

“Really?” His brows lifted in surprise. “I thought you already knew how she became embraced?”

“I do but there’s a few details I don’t know about. They’re touchy for Sarah to talk about.” I looked at the papers again and wondered what answers I would find in them. “I think it’s easier for her to have me read this.”

“I see. Well, why don’t you go ahead and check it out then. There’s some paperwork I need to go over.” He thumbed the air in the direction of the adjoining room where he had put his laptop and briefcase.

“Okay,” I replied as he disappeared into the other room. I settled into the story, intending to flip through it until I reached the part about Michael.

I was vaguely aware of Rafe returning to the room or of him sitting on the couch, leaving me alone at the table.

I found the section sixteen pages into the document. I didn’t know that Sarah had been captured and brought back to the house much less the fact that Michael had fed from her. She had been thrown into one of the dungeon cells and Michael had visited her there. He did things to her I would never thought to credit him with. He had humiliated her beyond normal bounds and now I understood Micky and Sarah’s dislike of him.

To my horror Michael had held her to the wall in much the same way Roger had two nights ago. He had also fed from her and said things that were totally inappropriate. I didn’t know what to make of the man that had once been the center of my universe.


	16. More Ghosts from the Past

_Can I burn these mazes I grow?_   
_Can I? I don’t think so._   
_ K’s Choice - Virgin State of Mind_

I noticed when Rafe and I entered David’s Bar the next evening that Blackie and Noah, two Brujah from the city were sitting at a table on one side of the room and a Gangrel named Ethan was with a woman on the other side. We took seats at the end of the bar and ordered a beer for me, and a Coke for Rafe. As the bartender got our drinks I took a moment to have a look around the place. There weren’t many others here, but for some reason I took special notice of a couple occupying a table not far from where Rafe and I sat.

The woman was looking at me with interest and it took me a minute to realize that I recognized her from when I first came to Salem two years ago. Early that evening before we went to the house I had seen a poster saying that a girl was missing and to contact her brother in Flint, Michigan. Her name was Teresa Norris and after Michael had killed Beth I told Elvira about seeing the poster.

Christina had desperately needed to feed and I had taken her to the third floor of the mansion where all the ghouls in the house had been gathered. We saw the girl there among the other ghouls. Based on Beth’s interaction with Antonio, Michael and myself, I hadn’t thought that Teresa had been treated very well under Beth’s command and was probably there against her will.

Elvira looked into the situation and Jason Kline eventually returned Teresa to her home, but only after Michael had used Dominate to clear her memories. I motioned the bartender over and told him I wanted to buy a round of drinks for the pair.

“No problem,” he said.

As I sat there thinking of her, I realized that Teresa was looking at me in surprise, as if she recognized me, as well. The bartender had just delivered their drinks and was now returning behind the bar. _That’s ridiculous, _I thought to myself. _There is no way she could know who I am. _

Michael and Antonio had seen to that. I also wondered why she was back in Salem. Maybe her unconscious mind drew her back to a city that held memories she no longer remembered. I didn’t want to appear as if I were staring and therefore draw further attention from her so I diverted my gaze to Rafe and put my hand to my lips in an effort to keep anyone from reading my them while I asked, “How’s your Coke?”

“It’s a Coke, Brenda. You know, it tastes like Coke.” He replied with good-natured sarcasm.

“Oh, ok.” I was trying to keep an eye on Teresa and not make it look obvious.

Rafe reached over to run a hand through my hair resting on my arm and looked intently at me. It was apparent that he loved the low cut black dress I was wearing by the way he kept looking at my exposed cleavage. I tried to ignore Teresa and her companion, but I noticed they were whispering and that she still looked in my direction from time to time. I tried to hear what they were saying, but it was no use. I was in the dark.

“Another drink?” the bartender asked. I hadn’t even heard him approach and gave a little start. Rafe took my hand and gave me a strange look.

“Another Coke, please,” he said with a glance at the man behind the counter.

“N-Nothing, thank you,” I replied. I glanced again to the couple’s table and was horrified to see the man walking toward Rafe and I, while Teresa stayed at the table. His swagger said that he wasn’t necessarily cocky, but that he was definitely assured of himself.

When he reached us he said, “I’d like to thank you for the drink.”

“Oh, no problem,” I said nonchalantly. “Your companion, ah, girlfriend...?”

“Sister,” he confirmed.

“Sister, sorry. She appeared to be kind of down. You know, sometimes a kind gesture from a stranger can help to perk someone up.”

“That’s kind of you. There are many who would do something like that with an ulterior motive in mind.” He eyed me intently.

“Yeah, there are,” I said matter-of-factly. This guy had no clue.

“I’m Devin Norris,” he said holding out his hand. “Can I ask your name?”

“Oh, of course. My name is Brenda.” I took his hand firmly.

“Good to meet you, Brenda. And this is?”

“Oh, this is Rafael,” I said not wanting to give away too much information. This guy was way too nosey.

“Rafael. No last name?”

“Rafael Brown,” Rafe chimed in.

He nodded his head to him, “Mr. Brown.”

Rafael looked him up and down and said, “Rafael, please.”

The stranger's gaze returned to me again, “Miss...”

“Mrs.”

“Mrs? Mrs. Brown?”

“Um-hmm.” I held my glass in my left hand to conceal my lack of a ring.

“We’re kind of new in town,” he said glancing back at his sister. “We just got in a couple of nights ago and we’re checking out the nightlife. This is a little seedier then we expected when we pulled in, but... we’re kind of trying to get a feel for the place.”

I laugh a little, “That’s fine. You’re not the only one. Rafael and I haven’t been here before and we are checking things out, too.”

“Can you recommend any other places in town?”

“Well, is there any type of entertainment you enjoy?” I asked, not wanting to suggest any Kindred hangouts so I was thinking quickly to come up with other alternatives. We didn’t exactly travel in the same circles, this mortal and I.

“Not specifically, we’re just trying to get the lay of the land. My sister visited here a few years ago and she doesn’t remember, where some places are and others have closed,” he said with a shrug. He was trying to be nonchalant, but I suspected that he was digging for something.

“Well, there’s The Coven and Borders,” I said counting on my fingers. “They make great coffee and The Coven is a nice place to hang out. And there’s always neat little places like the wax museum. Are you just visiting or are you planning on moving here?”

“I’ve taken some leave from work and we came to Salem to check it out,” he replied. “Teresa remembered some things she liked about the town so we came to see if it was worth moving out here.”

“Oh. Yes, this is a lovely little town.”

“Yeah. There’s quite a witchy atmosphere I must admit.” His tone was dry. “They really take the Salem thing to the nines. Do you live here?”

“Yes.” Was he writing a book or something? Geez, I felt is if the Viet Kong were putting me to the question.

“Have you lived here long?” he asked.

“A few years,” I replied, my tone becoming less and less friendly. Maybe he would take the hint and scram.

“Two years? Three?” he asked, obviously not picking up on my lack of interest.

_God he’s nosey, _I thought to myself again. He sounds like a cop. Jason’s Intel on this guy was right on. Devin Norris was a Flint City police officer.

“Almost three, I think.”

“Oh, yeah. I thought that was how long because Teresa thought she remembered seeing you when she was here before.”

“Oh, really?” Where is this going? I thought to myself. Does this girl know I’m Kindred? Obviously, the memory alterations Michael had performed on her hadn’t totally worked, but how much of it had?

“Yeah, at a friends house she said.” He looked as if he had a cat in a bag. He was actually smirking!

“Oh, wow,” I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to look stupid. “Either she’s mistaken or I don’t remember her.”

“Really,” he was all cop in demeanor. “‘Cause she seems so sure.”

“I guess anything is possible, three years is a long time.” I hoped I sounded flip enough. If he kept this up he would be putting not only his life in danger, but his sister’s as well. I didn’t want that but the Masquerade had to be upheld.

“Yeah it is. She said she remembered you and a blonde man, kind of tall, like that guy from the one movie with the bugs.” That was true, I had seen a movie called Starship Troopers and Michael did look a little like the star. Maybe that guy had sparked memories in Teresa.

“Oh, really? Bugs? I don’t like bugs,” I said, trying to act grossed out. What in the hell is this guy getting at anyway?

“She remembers him quite distinctly and wants to look him up again.” Devon shrugged his shoulders. “They had a long conversation and Teresa is interested in continuing it.”

“Oh, really. I hope she finds him, whoever he is.” _Thanks for leaving me in another mess, Michael, _I thought to myself.

“Rafael,” Devin said switching the interrogation to him. “Have you lived here long?”

Rafe adjusted his position on the stool to fully face Devin and said, “I grew up here, but I’ve lived in New York for a while,” he responded like a student in Catechism. “This is the first time I’ve really been back in four or five years.” He looked at me fondly and continued, “I met Brenda soon after I returned and we fell for each other instantly. It was love at first sight.” I made sure to look at him like a devoted wife.

Officer Devin took a moment to consider his next question as Rafe grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He gestured toward the door and I followed his gaze to see a pretty skuzzy looking guy standing just inside the door of the bar. I was sure I had seen him around town before, but I couldn’t place where.

The guy took a few steps in and considering his lack of coordination I thought he was either drunk or high, or both. It was almost as if he had little to no control over his body. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides and his legs were stiff one second and almost buckled under him the next.

I did an aura perception on him and found that he was human though the aura was slightly pale, marking that he might have been a ghoul at some point in the past. Colors swirled around him, telling me he was confused, bitter, and angry. He was also depressed and hateful about something. He was obsessed, almost psychotic, too. The longer I looked at him the worse the shifting became. His obsession increased while love and envy began to come into play. He reminded me of someone looking for a person they really cared for but couldn’t interact with.

The man stumbled across floor in our direction. I tried to stay calm, but there was something about him that made me uneasy. Rafe continued to chat with our bloodhound but still managed to keep an eye on our new arrival. I must have stiffened a little because Rafe squeezed my hand again reassuringly.

Devin must have seen the man, too. His stance changed to that of someone ready for a fight and I was impressed by his quick reaction. The officer’s attention being pulled away from us gave Rafe the opportunity to put his hand inside his jacket and onto what I was sure was his gun.

I cursed myself for wearing a dress and not bringing a purse, which left me weaponless. Then I remembered that Rafe had a pair of Glocks and that I could take one of his if I needed, so I wiggled forward on my stool in case I needed to stand quickly and used Auspex to look for anything else out of ordinary. I detected nothing, which I hoped was a good thing as I watched the drunken man advance further into the bar on his unsteady limbs. He hadn’t yet spoken to anyone or made any kind of response that he even noticed that he had walked into a busy bar.

About the time the man reached the table where Teresa now sat alone a big biker with a heavy beard and stringy hair that was sitting at another table seemed to recognize the man. The biker stood and grabbed him by the arm and said, “What the hell are you doing here? I told you never to come in here.”

The drunken man was oblivious to the biker. His eyes were darting around the room and when the finally fell on me recognition filled his features. He raised a hand to me almost in a pleading gesture of someone looking for salvation. The biker pulled on his arm, trying to get his attention, and continued, “Man, I told you never to come in here. You’re not even supposed to be out.” They were only about ten to fifteen feet away from us so I could have heard them even without using Auspex.

The man looked from me to the biker and said desperately, “I had to. I had to come.” His eyes had an incredibly lost look about them.

“What? We’ve got to get you out of here.” The biker turned them both around and started for the door. The man looked at me again and tried to pull away from the bigger man. I attempted to read the larger man’s aura, but with all the motion I could only tell he was human.

“Let me go.” The smaller man was really trying to get away now and his flailing body was almost comical to watch. “No, I have to see her. I have to talk to her.” He managed to get a hand loose and held it out to me.

“No way, man. You’re out of here or it’s my ass. I have to get you back to the house.”

I racked my brain trying to remember where I had seen this guy but I had no idea. By now it was obvious to me that the man wanted to speak to me about something so I stood and asked, “Did you want to talk to me?”

They were almost to the door and the man called out, “Brenda,” just as the biker pulled him out the door.

I reached inside my dress where I had stuffed some cash before we left the house and tossed a twenty on the bar. “Excuse me,” I said to Devin. “I gotta find out what’s going on.” Then to Rafe, “Let’s go see what this is about.”

I nearly ran out of the bar and found the biker trying to shove the smaller man into a car. The man was fighting the biker, but he current state wasn’t getting him anywhere. He saw me exit the building and called out breathlessly, “Brenda! No, I have to talk to her. Stop!” The car wasn’t running yet, but I could see another guy in driver’s seat who was trying to pull the man in.

I realized the biker and his friend weren’t going to let me talk to the man so I reach into Rafe’s jacket and pull out one of his Glocks. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Who is this guy?”

“I don’t know, but he wants to talk to me.”

“And we're stopping them from taking him?”

“Yes,” was all I said and that was all the answer Rafe needed. He pulled his other gun and watched me for my next move. “Freeze,” I yelled, leveling the gun in their direction.

The biker had him in the car by now and was getting in back seat himself. The would-be driver of the vehicle glanced at me and registered the fact that I had a gun in my hand and dove for cover. I advanced toward the car, not worried that a police officer would show up any time soon because they didn’t patrol this area often.

“Are you a cop?” I heard from behind me. I turned slightly was saw that Devon had followed us outside and was now trying to question me at a very lousy time.

“No, but sometimes it pays to act like one,” I replied over my shoulder as I continued forward, the need to know what this man wanted to talk to me about became insistent.

“Do you have a license for that thing?” This cop was beginning to get on my nerves.

“Of course, I do.” That had all been arranged for when I bought the guns for Rafe so I knew I had nothing to worry about legally.

I put the mortal’s presence out of my mind. There were more important things to think about and I knew Rafe was behind me and would back up anything I did. When I reached the back door where the biker had shoved the man in, I grabbed the handle and threw it open. The opposite door opened in the same instant and the man stumbled out the other side of the vehicle. Apparently, he had finally gotten free of the biker. I motioned to Rafe to go around the car to help the man and he went without question. The car started as the biker reached for his elusive prey. “You son-of-a-bitch, get back in here or it’s my ass,” he grunted.

I brought the gun up for a killing shot and asked, “And to whom would you lose it to?”

“Oh, shit,” he roared when he turned and saw the gun in my hand. “Carlos, take off.” The biker reached over to pull the door shut where the man had escaped and I pulled back just as the car lurched forward. I tried to get the license plate number but the light bulb was either burnt out or unscrewed. I saw Rafe on his knees over the man who was now lying on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Rafe was asking him, but the man was fighting him.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” he raved but most of the blows were harmless and Rafe ducked them with no trouble. “Brenda,” he cried, looking for me.

I went over and knelt beside him. At first, he didn’t realize my presence and fought me as well. “Who are you?” I asked, grabbing his face in my hands as I performed another aura perception. I again saw he was human, but that he may have been a ghoul before. As I looked at him a sudden clarity came over him. He was calm. Desire and happiness washed over him along with love and again obsession. “Who are you?” I repeated.


	17. Who Are You?

_Can’t stop loving_   
_Can’t stop what is on it’s way_   
_And I see it coming and it’s on its way_   
_ Tori Amos - Bells for Her_

“God, Brenda. Don’t you know me?” His voice was full of sorrow as he touched my face tenderly. There was something about his manner that I recognized but I couldn't be sure what it was. From behind me I heard Devon say, “Ah, Mrs. Brown?”

“Yeah?” I really couldn’t handle much more of this nosey cop. I was also getting frustrated because I didn’t know who this guy was.

“I think you need to look,” he said. I turned and saw that Roger Campbell had grabbed Rafe from behind and had an arm around his neck. Roger had no visible weapons and I noticed that a shadow enveloped Rafe’s gun hand and mouth. He looked frightened.

I pumped my preternatural blood into dexterity and strength to make me more agile if I needed, but I didn't stand. “And what do you want?” I asked coldly. “Is this one of your lackeys, one of your little playthings?”

“Well,” he drawled smoothly and tilted his head. “He’s one of my playthings.” Then to the man, “Bradley, you've been a bad boy.”

He tensed beneath me when the Lasombra spoke and he tried to shrink away from me, but I had a tight hold on his face and he wasn’t going anywhere. I turned back to him and said, “Don’t worry, pet.” I held his face so that he looked only at me. I knew that the Lasombra clan knew Dominate and I didn’t want to give him the chance to turn the guy away from me before I knew what was going on.

“You have to keep me away from him,” he begged. “You don't know what he's done.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” I said reassuringly, rubbing my thumb across one of his eyebrows soothingly.

“I don't think you can, Brenda. You have to keep me away from him. Don't believe a word he says.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Are you trying to tell tales, Bradley?” Roger asked, authority seething through his tone. He had moved into my peripheral vision, so I at least knew he wasn’t behind me, sneaking up.

“I’m trying to tell her the truth. You’re hurting her.” He tried to look at the Lasombra, but I held his head in place.

“Not as much as it’s going to hurt. Come to me, Bradley.”

_Time to use Dominate before he does,_ I thought to myself. I looked deep into the man’s eyes as I activated the power and said, “Stay with me. I will take care of you.”

“I want to, Brenda,” he cried passionately, making a poor attempt to grab my upper arms. “I tried to get to you."

I saw the Roger jerk Rafe, trying to take my attention away from Bradley, but I knew this guy had to know something important or the Sabbat wouldn’t want him back so badly. I was terrified for Rafe, but I understood the greater good that could come from whatever information this guy had. “You can’t have them both,” the Roger taunted.

I glanced quickly and saw that Rafe’s eyes were huge with uncertainty over what was going to happen next. “Rafe, remember your strength,” was all I said as I returned my gaze to the man on the ground.

“What is it you wanted to tell me?” I cooed.

“It wasn’t me Brenda.” He was pleading with me, as if it were very important that I believed him.

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t me Brenda. I didn’t do it. It was somebody else.”

“Where have I seen you before?”

“Brenda, I can’t believe you don’t know me.” Bradley brought his dirty hand to my face again and caressed my cheek lovingly. I was getting really pissed at myself because I couldn’t remember him.

“You are familiar, but...”

“It’s what he’s done,” his voice was filled with contempt. “But you should know me anyway, Brenda.”

The yellow GTO that was here three nights ago pulled up just then, barely stopping within inches of me. I ignored it for the time being, I was racking my brain, trying to place this guy. There were subtle things about him that weren’t right. I knew I had seen him before. Maybe it was his lack of coordination. His dark stringy hair was dirty and he looked as if he hadn’t been taking care of himself.

Maybe when I had last seen him he hadn’t acted so uncoordinated. Yes, that had to be it. He doesn’t necessarily look different but it’s almost as if something inside was. That had to be it. Maybe if I can get him back to the chantry Elvira would know him.

I felt a large, angry presence behind me. I could see a pant leg and men’s shoe under the front fender of the GTO. I turned and saw that a tall, bald, African-American Kindred had exited the vehicle. My only thought was that this had to be the Prince’s renegade childe, Akari.

Time was now gone for me to try to figure out where I knew Bradley from. I looked one last time at him, knowing there was really no way to get out of this without losing him or Rafe. That was a situation I didn’t like. I decided to try to get this guy out of here now and I would try to find him later. If I survived.

I looked into his eyes again and used Dominate. “Run, now,” I said lowly and stood quickly to take a shot at the Akari. He ducked the bullet easily, but I hadn’t really intended to hit him. I was only giving Bradley a chance to get away.

I heard Bradley get to his feet and run away as fast as his seemingly unhelpful legs would carry him as I kept the gun level on this new Kindred. I turned to Roger and saw that Rafe had thrown him over his hip and now Rafe had his gun aimed at him.

Seeing that the situation was pretty equal now, I felt marginally better and returned my attention to Akari. Devon had his own firearm pulled now from under his jacket and shot into the air yelling, “Halt, police!”

I didn't react. Akari produced a gun and pointed it at me, a big smile spread on his face. “You think you’ve won?” he asked smugly.

“No. Not yet,” I replied with as much sarcasm in my voice.

“You won't win. We’ve got the ring and we’re gonna take care of all you mother fuckers.”

“I'm sure your mother will have something to say about that,” I said, implying Elvira, which I knew for a fact had several things to say about the matter.

“Mommy ain’t gonna have a damn thing to say.”

“You underestimate her,” I seethed. I was glad to see he didn’t think Elvira was joining him.

“Oh, I know the bitch well.”

“I know her well, too. And she knows me.” I heard gunfire behind me, but I didn’t dare to look away. Rafe had to be able to look after himself. I couldn’t be there all the time to protect him.

“Yeah, we know all about you, too.” During this whole exchange neither one of us broke eye contact or lowered our weapons.

“Yes. I had thought that you had an unexpected guest in your little shindig,” I replied, implying Michael. I still didn’t want to believe he would do such a thing. But how else would they know about me? I had only been embraced three years.

“Yeah, he came begging,” Akari said with a shrug.

“Well, he didn’t have anything else,” I replied trying to sound flip.

Akari glanced off in the direction that Bradley had run off in. “Yeah, it’s amazing to me that he still wants to be close to you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t had much indication of that lately.”

“More than you realize,” Akari replied. There was something about his tone that suggested something that I was apparently missing. Too bad I didn’t have time to decipher what he was hinting at.

Roger strolled to the passenger side of the GTO then and my panic over Rafe’s safety rose, but I kept my cool. “Akari, are we ready to roll?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Akari said glancing to his companion. “I was just chit chatting with the Tremere witch. You know, the Ghost has told us so much about her.”

“He could have told us more, but we grow tired of his stories,” Roger said as he pretended to pick imaginary lint off his suit coat sleeve.

I hadn’t heard anything from Rafe and my panic rose even further in worry, but I didn’t look behind me. That would show too much weakness over my ghoul. I started to back up instead, needing to put distance between the two members of the Sabbat and myself. Roger opened the passenger door, but before he got in he grinned at me and said, “Give Sarah my regards.”

My face twisted at his sly implication and I retorted sarcastically, “And give mine to your Ghost. Tell him not to worry about me anymore.”

“It won’t be too long and you can tell him yourself,” he said before he lowered himself into the car. Akari followed and the vehicle pulled away in the direction Bradley had run. I hope they don’t find him first, I thought to myself as I turned and lowered the Glock.

What I saw horrified me. Rafe was on the ground, blood covered his torso and he was unconscious. Devon was also on the ground, tied in shadows at his mouth, upper body and legs. He was struggling, but of course, he couldn’t break away from the preternatural power.

As I hurried to Rafe, I looked at Devon and said to him sternly, “Close your eyes and concentrate on disbanding those shadows.” His expression said what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about and he looked as if he were about to lose it.

When I reached him, I knelt on ground next to Rafe. He was still breathing, but there was a long, deep gash across his chest that was bleeding badly. “Rafe, honey,” I pleaded touching his face, but he didn’t respond. I tried to lick the wound closed, but couldn’t. The cut was too deep.

I smacked his face and said his name again. His head moved a little, but he didn’t wake. “Rafe, come on and concentrate,” I cried, tears welling in my eyes. If something happened to him I would die. I couldn’t handle losing someone I cared for again.

His eyes opened weakly and I sobbed in relief. He was still alive. I braced my hands on either side of his head and quickly dropped my fangs. I pierced my tongue, letting the vitae well a little in my mouth before I kissed him. He didn’t respond at first, so I pushed my tongue past his lips to allow him the fluid that would help him heal.

“Concentrate,” I urged, my tongue still in his mouth so the word was distorted. “Concentrate and heal yourself.” He drank weakly at first, but the drags soon grew stronger. His arms came up around me and pulled me down on top of him. I felt the blood on his chest, but not a wound.

He was breathing heavy when I broke the kiss. I closed the wounds on my tongue and eased myself off him. His chest was healed but still pink. I shifted my weight to my right hand and caressed his face with the knuckles of my left hand. His eyes were open and he smiled up at me. “Hi,” I said.

“Hey.” His voice was strong, though a little softer than normal.

“Are you okay?” I asked moving back to sit on my heels.

“Yeah.” He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. “They took off?”

“Yes.” I said, remembering Devon. I turned my head just as the last of the shadows dissipated from around him.

He sat up and asked, “What in the hell is going on?"

“I was hoping you could tell me,” I said moving to help Rafe who was attempting to stand. “What the hell was that?" I tried to sound like I had no clue what had just happened and sounded surprisingly convincing.

“Are you okay?” Devon asked me then turned to Rafe. “Is he okay? Man, he was...”

“I know. There's a lot of blood, but I can't find a wound.”

“Are you ok?” he asked Rafe again.

I looked at Rafe, “What happened?”

“I have no clue. I shot at that guy who grabbed me, but he hit me with I want to say was a shadow.” He sounded convincingly confused as well.

“Are we in some Dungeon and Dragon game here?” I asked in disbelief.

I looked around and used my heightened senses to see if I could find any sign of Bradley. Unfortunately, I didn’t. I hope he was long gone for now so I could find him later.

I barely heard Rafe continue our story, “Man, it was like those shadows just came up out of nowhere. And I saw you go down, but...”

“Who the hell was that guy?” I interrupted. “He acted like he knew me, but I have no clue who he is. He looks familiar, but-”

“You know I think I went to school with that guy,” Rafe said as if he just thought of it. “He was a lot more coordinated then when he was on the football team. Was he drunk?”

“I don't know.”

“Well, you were close enough to smell him. Was he drunk?”

I didn't remember smelling any alcohol. He smelled dirty, like he hadn’t had a bath in a while. “Not that I could tell.”

“Maybe he was on drugs or something,” Rafe suggested.

“Maybe. I just wish I knew how he knows me.”

“His name’s not Bradley, either.” Rafe said thinking. “It’s George or Allan… it's George Allen,” he said, snapping his fingers. The name meant nothing to me, even though the man seemed to know me and I didn’t know how.

Devon was listening to our entire conversation and looking a little uncomfortable. “You know, my sister told me this was a weird town, but I didn’t expect this kind of weirdness. And you know I didn’t really believe her. I’m going to have to go apologize.”

“Dude, I live here, and it’s never been this weird,” I replied.

He looked at me and said in disbelief, “I didn't believe her.” He started to back away.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah. I'm fine.” He looked even more freaked out now and his retreat increased. He saw his discarded gun and bent to retrieve it. “I'm fine,” he repeated just before he reentered the bar.

“Bye,” I said to the closed door.

“Jesus, Brenda, it was like that shadow cut me,” Rafe said from behind me. “It was like a knife.” I turned and walked over to stand in front of him.

“Are you sure you're ok?”

“Yeah. I'm fine. What happened to the guy?”

“He ran.”

“Well, we should find him.”

“Well, he went that way,” I said pointing in the direction George and the GTO had gone. Rafe ripped his shirt off the rest of the way and used it to wipe off the rest of the blood on his chest.

“You make it so hard to concentrate,” I commented, appreciating his well-defined torso.

“Me?” he asked in mock disapproval. “You’re the one looking all sexy, holding a gun on the black guy, and I make it hard to concentrate?”

“You were in a situation where you should have been concentrating,” I retorted. “Did you even boost your strength?”

“Yeah. How do you think I got away from the guy?”

“Alright, just checking.” My tone lightened.

He pulled me into his arms then and said, “I was just so afraid something was going to happen to you.”

“I was afraid something was going to happen to you.” My head was on his chest.

“That doesn't matter.”

“Yes, it does,” I insisted.

“Without you, I am nothing.”

I smiled slightly. He had no idea how much he meant to me and here he was declaring things like he was the only one affected by this relationship. I raised my hand and caressed his bottom lip with the pad of my forefinger. “Do you still have my cell phone?”

“Yes,” he said, pulling back enough to reach into his jacket and retrieve the phone.

“Go get the car,” I said taking it and starting to dial the Chantry. “Let’s see if we can find our new friend George again.”

Rafe nodded and turned to get the car as I put the phone to my ear. It rang only twice before being answered by Elvira’s housekeeper, Mary.

“Is Elvira there?” I asked.

“Of course. One moment, please, Miss Thompson.”

“What is it?” Elvira asked moments later when she picked up. I proceeded to inform her about George Allan and our most recent encounter with the Sabbat. As I’d hoped, Elvira recognized George’s description and informed me that he was the ghoul of the Toreador primogen I killed soon after I moved to Salem.

That information only added more questions to our situation. Why would the ex-ghoul of a Kindred I killed want to speak so desperately to me when the other members of the clan hated me and stayed far away? After his domitor’s death, Arlen had let him back away from Kindred society. As a matter of fact, Ford had used Dominate to wipe away George’s memories of being a ghoul, so he could live a normal life again. But as I was only now just realizing, sometimes our supernatural powers don’t always work to the extent we thought. As in the case of Miss Norris.

Rafe pulled up and I got into the car as I continued my conversation with the Prince. “Mr. Allen has been seen around town lately,” Elvira reported. “Micky saw him downtown and called out to him, but he didn’t respond. He said George still had the glyph that marked him Marie Krenz’s ghoul. Come to think of it, Micky did say he seemed uncoordinated as well.”

“Something is odd about this whole thing,” I said.

“You’re right, childe,” she replied thoughtfully. “I’ll contact Arlen and find out if any of his people have seen George.”

“Good idea. If the Dominate didn’t work maybe he tried to contact some of the others. Elvira, have you had any communication with Akari?” I knew I had no right to ask her about it, but she would tell me what she thought I needed to know and I would have to accept it.

The line was quiet for a moment before she answered. “Yes, but it’s inconsequential, childe. Idle threats and the like.”

“We’ll get them,” I reassured her and heard a small laugh from the other end.

“I know,” she said. “Why don’t you see if you can locate Mr. Allen and bring him here?”

“Of course.” I hung up and Rafe and I spent the next two hours searching for George. We found a piece of his shirt on the side of the street, but other than that came up empty handed.

We returned to the chantry and while I went to see the Prince, Rafe went to our suite. Elvira performed Spirits Touch on the piece of fabric, but what she learned only clouded what we thought we knew. The earliest vision showed George watching a man that looked like Michael getting out of a limo. There were several Kindred hiding nearby as if they were going to jump him. Next, Elvira saw Michael chained to a wall beside George. Michael appeared to have been badly bruised, but he had a triumphant look on his face. George was horrified. Elvira saw Roger enter the picture to unchain Michael. The last vision was of George still chained to the wall and Michael looming menacingly over him.

“There is something very strange going on,” Elvira said after the viewings were over. “I’m getting the impression that George’s life has changed drastically lately. I can’t explain it, but these viewings are giving us important information that I don’t quite understand yet.”


	18. Family Contact

_Sister of night_   
_When the hunger descends_   
_And your body’s a fire_   
_An inferno that never ends_   
_An eternal flame_   
_That burns in desire’s name._   
_ Depeche Mode - Sister of Night_

There were a few hours before dawn when I took my leave from Elvira to go upstairs so I thought I would us the opportunity to attempt to contact my sister again. I grabbed the phone in my room to call her and to my surprise she answered on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Christina?” I asked, shocked that I was actually talking to her.

“Brenda? Look, I’m a bit busy right now,” she replied, her voice strained slightly.

“Are you alright?” I asked, alarmed. What kind of trouble was she in now? Christina always had the uncanny ability to find herself in sticky situations.

“Yeah, why?” She sounded annoyed.

“Well, you used to return the massages I left on your machine, but you haven’t called me back in months,” I chided.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.”

“With Luke?” I asked coolly.

“No,” she denied. Guilt was apparent in her tone.

“What? I can barely hear you, why are you talking so softly?”

“I’m trying to stay quiet, so I don’t spook the frenzied Kindred,” she all but hissed out.

“Excuse me? Where are you?” I couldn’t believe my ears. What in the hell was she talking about?

“I’m in a parking garage looking for a frenzied Gangrel murderer. Idella asked me to look into it.”

“Is Luke with you or is he the murderer?” I replied dryly. I really didn’t like Luke. He was a Gangrel that Christina had been spending too much time with since Jason had left her. I guess they have been friends for a long time, but the relationship had deepened in the past couple of years.

“Neither.” Her tone was cold.

“You really need to lose that boy,” I replied evenly.

“I think he’s losing himself,” she murmured, sounding sad now. “I haven’t seen him much lately.”

“You should dump him for good,” I shot back.

“It’s kind of hard to dump him when I haven’t seen him,” her voice was edgy again. “What is your deal with him anyway? Luke is a good friend.”

“Let’s not go there, okay?”

“We haven’t been there, Brenda,” she growled back.

“Yes, we have. Have you talked to Antonio lately?” I said, trying to change the subject.

“Jesus, does everyone think I have to call him? Have you talked to him lately?” she shot back.

“I talk to him all the time. Of course, you haven’t talked to him since Nashville.” I didn’t like making her feel guilty but it seemed about the only way to get anywhere with her sometimes.

“Look, I can’t talk about this right now, I’m right in the middle of an investigation. Can I call you back?” Her voice was low again.

“Will you?” I asked pointedly.

“Yeah, Brenda. As soon as I get done here.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for your call.” I replaced the phone on the base found that Rafe was looking at me expectantly.

“That sounded kind of harsh,” he said pointedly. Great, now I was the one feeling guilty.

“Maybe,” I countered. “But someone has to look out for her.” _Since she didn’t seem able to sometimes,_ I added silently.

“Why?”

“She’s hanging out with a Gangrel who probably only wants her money,” I hissed. I knew Christina had some investments that matched my own and I was sure Luke was just free loading off her. I thought I heard her say once that he was a cat burglar by trade. Enough said in my opinion.

“You don’t think that he loves her?” he asked as he went to the closet and removed his jacket.

“No.” My reply wasn’t totally convincing but I didn’t care. “She belongs with Jason. He’s her true love.”

He was quiet for a few minutes as he finished undressing and put pajama bottoms on. “Wouldn’t some people think the same thing about you and Michael?” he finally asked pensively as he gathered his clothes and put them in the hamper, pointedly putting his back to me.

“Some,” I answered after a moment. “But that doesn’t mean that’s the way it should be.” He turned to me then and looked at me doubtfully. I knew it seemed like a double standard, but I couldn’t help feeling the way I did about Christina, Jason and Luke. Michael and I were a totally different situation and I saw that Rafe needed proof of that so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to plant a kiss on his waiting lips. “I love you,” I murmured, hoping to convince him.

Rafe grinned as he put his arms around me and kissed me in return. We kissed for a long time. Kisses that weren’t demanding. They just expressed how much we cared for each other. After a while we moved to the bed and just held each other while we kissed and talked about what was now going on with the Sabbat in the area. Christina was supposed to call me back soon and Rafe knew that so neither of us pushed the kisses further.

I heard my cell phone ring from across the room. “That must be Chris,” I said getting up on one elbow to find where I had laid the phone. It was on the table by the door and had rung three more times before I got to it.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Did I interrupt you?” Christina asked from the other end.

“No,” I replied. “I just couldn’t find the phone.”

“What did you need, Brenda?” She sounded as if she were smiling.

“Need? I didn’t need anything, I just wanted to see how you were.” Did I always have to have a reason to talk to her?

“Well, other than a run in with some rats who wanted to be a bit too friendly, I’m fine.”

“Rats?” I cried in repulsion. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“What are you, my mother?” she scoffed.

“Yeah,” I laughed. “I’m _the_ Mother.” Christina knew about my standing with the Black Rose Coven and had teased me about it on occasion.

“Just because some coven thinks you’re the Goddess incarnate, doesn’t mean you’re my mother, Brenda,” she said dryly. “Why did you really call me?”

“Well, you’re not exactly keeping touch with anyone,” I retorted. She could be so annoying at times the way she bristled like a porcupine.

“Not lately, no,” she admitted.

“Have you talked to Antonio lately?” I asked once again.

“Between now and the last time I talked to you? No. When was the last time you talked to him?”

“About a week ago,” I replied, not wanting to mention the conversation I had just has with him because it involved Michael. “He was excited about two Tremere that he had met in Los Angeles.”

“Nina Rodriguez and Cormac,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, did he send you babysitters?” I asked, amusement apparent in my voice. The only way she could have known them was if they had traveled to Las Vegas because I knew she couldn’t have went to Los Angeles without Antonio knowing.

“Not babysitters,” she said tightly. “He sent them here to learn.”

“When are you going to come out and visit me?” I asked changing gears.

“Do you want me to?” She actually sounded surprised.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“I just feel like the black sheep of the family lately,” she sighed.

“You’re not,” I reassured her. “You just need a bit of guidance now and then.” I heard her sob then and I knew something really big was bothering her. “Chris? Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything,” she cried through her tears. “Everything is screwed up and I don’t know what to do.”

“Give him time,” I assured her, assuming she meant Jason.

“I have given him time. Almost two years,” she said bitterly.

“It may not be enough, Chris. He needs time to adjust and you have to give it to him.”

“I’m not sure there’s enough time in the world to adjust to this, Brenda,” she sobbed horribly. I wanted to be there to put my arms around her and comfort her but that wasn’t possible.

I dropped my voice before asking, “How bad do you want it, Chris?”

She took a deep breath to steady herself. “More than I can ever remember wanting anything,” she said firmly.

“Then don’t settle.” Was all I said.

“How can I settle for someone who’s never around?” she demanded. “I haven’t seen Luke in almost a month.”

“Oh, dork boy.”

“Why don’t you like him?”

“He’s Gangrel.” That should have been enough for her but I knew it wasn’t. Didn’t she understand that he was taking advantage of her when she was too vulnerable to know better?

“He’s not that bad,” she said defensively. “He’s my friend.”

“You could have picked a more compatible clan,” I scoffed. “Ventrue perhaps, or Nosferatu.”

“What if he was right, Brenda?” she asked, referring to Jason. “What if I can’t deal?”

I had never heard Christina sound so unsure of a situation before. When Jason had left her on a street in San Francisco two years ago he had told her that she would have to get over it. Get over him not being able to be with her. That she wouldn’t be able to come to terms with him being Nosferatu.

Jason had been forcibly embraced about a month before into the Clan Nosferatu, just as he and my sister were starting their relationship. Normally something like that wouldn’t have been a big deal because at least now they were both Kindred where before Jason had been a ghoul. The hang up was all on Jason’s end because anyone embraced into that clan took on some pretty nasty physical changes, much like what you saw in the movie with the same name.

Jason didn’t want to damn Christina to a life with a monster and she just wanted to be with the man she loved.

“Do you love him enough, Chris?” I asked quietly.

“How can you ask me that?” she was outraged.

“If you love him enough you can deal with anything.”

“Can I?”

“Yes,” I said fervently.

“Brenda,” she started hesitantly. “If I told you something, but asked you not to mention it to Antonio, would you?”

“Not if you didn’t want me to, Chris.”

“Do you remember what you asked me in Nashville?” I stopped for a moment to think about the conversations we had in that short time and remembered that I had asked her if she had feed from Luke, if she were blood bound to him.

“You mean about dining from someone,” I said slowly, dread starting to build in my gut.

She sighed. “I never did answer you.”

“No,” I whispered, “you didn’t.” When she didn’t say anything, that was all the answer I needed. “How bad is it, Chris?” I breathed.

“Two out of three,” she replied in a small voice.

“That bastard,” I snarled. “He tricked you, didn’t he?”

“No,” she said too quickly. “I don’t think so.”

“I’m coming out there. I’ll kill that son-of-a-bitch.” Who in the fuck did he think he was anyway? I don’t care if they had played together in a sandbox as kids; Luke had no right to bind Christina to him like that.

“No,” she cried frantically. “No, that’s not what I want.”

“Brenda, what is it?” Rafe, who had been quietly observing my conversation so far, was kneeling by my side and took my hand in his.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“That’s Rafael Brown,” I informed her as I smiled down at him. I freed my hand and caressed his cheek before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“And he is…?” Christina was asking on the other end.

“My ghoul.”

“Really? When did this happen?” I knew she would be surprised when I told her and hoped that she didn’t try to interrogate me over the phone.

“About a week ago.”

“Kind of sudden, isn’t it?”

“It may be sudden,” I said, pushing back a lock of hair on Rafe’s forehead and he turned his head to kiss my hand. “But it’s right.”

“Okay.” That was what I liked about Christina. She was so accepting, not like Antonio or Michael who wanted to input or change anything I did.

“You need to get away from Luke until this wears off,” I said firmly, bringing the conversation back to important matters. “But I’d still like to come out there and stake the bastard.”

“Brenda, he’s always been a good friend to me.”

“Yeah, such a good friend that he feeds you twice to bond you to him,” I reminded her.

“It wasn’t like that,” she protested. “In both situations, I needed the blood. I would have frenzied without it.”

“He’s a power monger,” I hissed, “looking for clan secrets.”

“Like Michael?” she shot back. I never thought she would have brought him up like that and I was surprised. Michael had retrieved certain files when I was still his ghoul that contained clan knowledge and rituals he had recovered from a runaway Tremere neonate from Las Vegas. Michael never told Antonio about them and at the time I was still his ghoul and therefore loyal to him. After my embrace, I wanted to get them back on my own to prove my loyalty to the clan. I still haven’t though.

“Michael was adopted Tremere,” I retorted. “He had a right to the information.”

“He’s not of the blood,” she accused. “He shouldn’t have access to information that could hurt us all.”

“That’s our sire’s call, Christina,” I replied, through clenched teeth. I wasn’t used to anyone questioning my motives.

“Does he even know that Michael has the files?” she countered.

“Don’t you think I’m trying to take care of it?” I demanded.

“Have you told him?” she repeated. When I didn’t answer she said, “You haven’t, have you?”

“I have an opportunity here to resolve it. If I can’t then I’ll tell him. I have to prove myself to the clan, Chris. And you know as well as I do that if I told Antonio he would turn himself into the council. I can’t allow that.”

“No,” she agreed and was silent for a long moment before asking, “So you think I should leave Vegas?” It was her turn to change the subject now.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, at least for a while.”

“How long before this starts to wear off?”

“A while,” I told her. “Let me talk to Elvira, see if she’ll let you come out here and study with us. Who knows, maybe he’ll leave Vegas and you can go home in a few months.”

“Like I see him now,” she muttered.

“But you know he’s there, Chris,” I pointed out.

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath. “I talked to him tonight,” she admitted.

“Maybe you should think about changing you cell phone number or getting Caller ID,” I suggested.

“That wouldn’t help in this case, Bren. I got a hold of him, and it wasn’t by phone.”

“How did you reach him then?” I asked.

“Do you remember the gadgets we had?” When Jason had disappeared, Luke had helped Christina try to find him. They were able to get a hold of some really sophisticated communication devices that they were apparently still using.

“Chris,” I urged, “you’d better get rid of it.” When she didn’t answer I knew exactly what she was doing. “Stop playing with it and take it off,” I ordered.

“I can’t,” she said weakly. _Shit,_ I thought to myself. Maybe if someone else were there they could do it for her. I understood how hard it would be for her.

“Are you alone?” I asked.

“Almost,” she said. “Nina and Cormac are nearby.”

“Let me talk to Nina,” I said forcefully. I couldn’t afford for her to put this off. It would only be harder later.

She must have covered the mouthpiece because I heard her call her new friend but it was muffled. “Hello?” I heard a minute later. The voice was female and sounded a bit Hispanic.

“Hi,” I began. “I need for you do to me and my sister a favor. I want you to take something from her.”

“She’s a bit hostile to me right now,” Nina said.

“I am not hostile, Nina,” I heard Christina in the background.

“There is a communication device behind her ear,” I continued to the other woman. “I need for you to removed it.”

“What do you want me to do with it?” she asked, matter of factly.

“I want you to next day air it to me,” I explained. “Christina has my address, send it there. Now let me talk to her again, please. I will make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay,” Nina replied hesitantly, then to Christina, “She wants to talk to you.”

“What?” Christina asked, gruffly when she was once again on the line.

“I want you to promise me two things,” I said.

“And what would that be?”

“First, promise me that you will not hurt Nina.”

“I promise I won’t hurt Nina,” she agreed even though I could almost see her eyes rolling.

“Good. Now promise that you will allow her to do what I’ve asked of her.”

“Jesus, you like to push me, don’t you?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“Chris, trust me on this. Promise me.”

“I promise,” she finally agreed. “What did you ask her to do?”

“Let me talk to Nina again.” When the other woman was back on I told her to go ahead and in less than a minute my sister was free of the device and Nina promised to send it to me right away. Christina sounded a little lost when she got back on the phone, but when I said I would be sure to speak to Elvira she sounded better. We hung up a few minutes later.

“Well, that sounded a little more civil,” Rafe commented when I set the phone back on the table.

I grinned and bent over to kiss him again. “Hopefully, you’ll get to met my sister soon,” I said when I straightened.

“Really? That would be great.” He stood and pulled me to my feet. “It will be day soon,” he said, nuzzling my neck. I needed no further invitation as he maneuvered us to the bed and started to slowly undress me between kisses. All reservations were gone now.

~*~*~*~

There was a message from Christina on my voice mail the next evening. “Who split the milk?” was all she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. Rafe and I dressed quickly and I went in search of the Prince. Rafe had some paperwork to do so he stayed in the rooms. I found Micky just outside my suite and he told me Elvira was out already.

“Can I ask you something?” I said. Since Elvira wasn’t here I figured I could at least run the idea past Micky to see what he thought.

“Sure,” he grinned. “What’s up?”

“Do you remember my sister, Christina?” After he nodded I continued. “Would there be a problem if she came out to stay with me for a while?”

“Not that I can see,” he replied with a shrug. “How soon are we talking here?”

“I’m not sure. She’s involved in something right now, but I think she could be ready in a week or two.” I didn’t mention the reason for her visit yet. I had made a promise not to tell Antonio, but I didn’t think Christina would appreciate me blabbing to everyone I knew.

“I’ll mention it to the Prince,” Micky said. “Like I said, I don’t think there will be a problem, unless the Sabbat are still a problem. I’m sure an extra hand wouldn’t hurt, though. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, Micky.” I told him I planned on doing some studying on the Sabbat to get ready for the fight I knew would come soon. We went downstairs together and said our good-byes at the library. I pulled out a small volume on Sabbat lore and found a comfortable chair. I found some information on a couple of the Sabbat paths and a few rituals that I took notes on in case they came in handy. I also found some counter magic rituals that I jotted down as well. When it was dark in Las Vegas I tried to call Christina’s apartment, but the phone was disconnected so I tried her cell. I got her voice mail.

“I tried calling your apartment but the phone is disconnected,” I said. “What’s the matter, didn’t you pay your bill? Or are you just prepping to come out here?”

She called back a half an hour later. “What happened, Brenda?” she asked calmly.

“You mean with your message?” I asked. “I don’t know. What happened?”

“I was chastised by Idella last night for not telling her about the situation I’m in,” she replied with a sigh. I looked up and saw that Elvira had entered the library. She looked around the room and when she saw me, headed in my direction.

“How did she find out?” I asked lowly.

“You tell me and we’ll both know,” she retorted.

Elvira reached me then. “Are you speaking with your sister?” she asked and I nodded.

“Just a minute, Chris,” I said into the phone then turned it from my mouth. “What is it my Prince.”

“I just got a phone call from Las Vegas,” she informed me. “I didn’t like what Idella had to tell me.”

Damn. I don’t know how Idella could have found out about Christina’s situation and really, I didn’t want to know. Now we just had to work towards fixing it. I turned the receiver back to speak. “Is your apartment taken care of?” I asked Christina.

“Yeah, all my stuff is at the chantry,” she replied. “Even my phone has been shut off.”

“She’s staying at the chantry now,” I said to Elvira and after her reply I asked Christina, “Did you hear what Elvira said?”

“No,” she replied weakly.

“She said you have one week to get here.”

“Okay.” She sounded so defeated I wished I could wrap her in my arms again. There would be time enough for that later.

“She’s agreed,” I told the Prince.

“See that she’s here,” was all Elvira said before turning to leave.

“Christina,” I warned her, “you’d better be here in a week. You don’t want me to come get you.”

“No,” was all she said.

“Do you want me to arrange for your things to be shipped here?” I offered. There wasn’t anything else I could do to help her now.

“What about my car?”

“We can get you a new one,” I assured her.

“Whatever,” she said quietly. “Just … make the arrangements for me. I’ll fly there in a week, after we’ve found this killer.”

“Good. Elvira has moved out of the Bathori Mansion, and there’s plenty of room for you there with me.”

“I could stay at the chantry –“ she tried.

“No. You can stay with me.”

“I guess I’ll see you in a week then,” she relented. We rung off and I tried to study some more. It was hard to concentrate at first, but I convinced myself there was nothing more I could do for my sister until she got here. The Sabbat problem was what I had to worry about right now. I wanted the city safe when she got here.

I stayed in the library for another few hours until my cell phone rang again. To my surprise it was Christina again. I was just about to make fun of her for calling twice in one night when I noticed how upset she was. Apparently, her friend Lena Stockton was missing. Lena was a mortal who had been friends with Jason for a long time. She had in fact helped Christina and Luke look for him when he was abducted, just before his embrace. My heart lurched for my sister because now she had to deal with Lena’s disappearance as well.

“Can you call Idella and let her know what’s going on?” she asked. “And let Elvira know that I will come to Salem as soon as she is found?” I didn’t like the idea at all. I knew Lena was important to her, but the blood bond had to be taken care of as soon as possible.

“She won’t be very happy,” I warned her. “I’ll have to see what I can do.”

“Would it be too much to ask for you to make plane reservations for me? A private jet would be the best, I’ll take a commercial airline to New York, but then I need to get to Austria as quickly as possible.”

“I can handle that.”

“One more thing, sister,” she said quietly.

“Anything.”

“Can you contact Talon Graves? Antonio would know how to get a hold of him.”

_He should, _I thought, _Antonio is acting Tremere primogen there._

“I will tell him Lena is in danger,” I assured her.

“Thank you,” she said and quickly hung up. I went to find the Prince.

Elvira agreed to allow me to travel to Los Angeles in person to speak to the Prince of the city. She said that even with the unsolved Sabbat problem the information I carried was too important to tell over the phone. I then called my sire and he promised to arrange for a meeting with the Prince as soon as I arrived. Elvira offered me the use of her plane and I quickly said yes.


	19. Park Search

_I guess you heard he’s gone to LA_   
_he says that behind my eyes I’m hiding_   
_and he tells me I pushed him away_   
_That my hearts been hard to find_   
_ Tori Amos - Baker Baker_

The rest of the week flew by after we returned from California. Everyone was out looking for the Sabbat, but they were laying low and had only been seen once down by the docks. George was spotted as well, but had eluted all attempts at talking much less being brought in.

I also had another run in with my not so friendly Inquisition girl. Rafe and I had both been worried about Samantha and the other members of the Black Rose Coven and had started checking out their neighborhoods when I saw the piece of shit van parked on the side of the road near Samatha’s house. I stopped a few yards behind her and both Rafe and I exited the car and he leaned a hip against the front quarter panel as I approached the driver’s side. It was our girl alright.

“Hello,” I said lightly, noticing that both her hands were on the steering wheel.

She was looking at me with a relaxed expression and jerked her head up quickly, saying, “Hey.” Always a girl of many words.

“What are you doing in this neighborhood?”

She looked in her side mirror to check were Rafe was. “Do you know George Allen?” she asked abruptly.

“Yes,” I replied, hoping that she hadn’t killed him.

“I heard you were looking for him.” Now she was looking out the front windshield. She seemed nervous for some reason. “I’ve seen him at Mack Park.”

“Thanks. We’ll check it out.” We exchanged a few more pleasantries and I finally found out her name. Eliza Gentry. After she started the van and pulled away, I returned to the car and told Rafe about the exchange.

“That’s interesting,” he said in response to her uncharacteristic agreeable nature.

“Yeah. Why don’t we head over there and see what we can find?”

“Sure,” he replied and got back into the car. The park was only down the street and when we pulled in I noticed Eliza’s van parked in the lot. As far as I knew the park was empty except for Rafe, myself and Eliza; wherever she was. Maybe she was meeting someone who was coming on foot.

Quietly, Rafe and I walked through the well-manicured lawn of the small park. There weren’t any lights because the park was supposed to be closed after dark, but the moonlight gave off enough illumination to see.

“What’s that?” Rafe asked as he pointed in the direction of a bulky clump of brush. I peered closer and could barely make out what looked like a large cardboard box.

“I’m not sure,” I replied. “Let’s have a look.” It appeared to be a homeless person’s shelter. There were empty food containers carefully stacked to one side and a pile of torn blankets that served as a bed. Within reach of the opening was a stack of extra clothing that was neatly folded. When I picked up a pair of pants that was on top of the stack I glimpsed something small and shiny fall out. It took me a minute to locate it, but when I did I found that I was holding a small ring. I pulled back a little and held it up to get a better look at it in the moonlight.

“My God,” I breathed recognizing it instantly.

“Brenda, what is it?” Rafe was next to me. He had pulled out a pen from his pocket and was picking around the makeshift bed.

I attempted to swallow before I spoke. “Michael gave me this ring when we were together in Vegas.” I glanced over at Rafe and saw his face harden. “When I went back to my apartment to pack everything to move out here I realized that it was missing. I always figured that he had taken it.” Michael had briefly told me once that he sometimes took personal momentos from women who were important to him, usually jewelry, that’s why I figured he had taken it. The first time he had ever fed after his embrace he had accidentally killed the young girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The girl had worn a pair of diamond earrings and Michael had taken one that he still wore to remind himself what happened when you didn’t control the beast. I always thought the memory of that girl haunted him more than he lets on.

“What is it doing here?” Rafe voiced.

“I’m not sure. I’ll take it back to the Chantry and see if Elvira can tell me anything.” I slipped the ring in my pocket and for the first time noticed that the box and clothing smelled familiar. They smelled like George did that night at David’s Bar.

Remembering that evening brought back the memories of how George had reminded me of Michael. It was dawning on me how he had used the same words and the same body language as Michael. The sneaking suspicions came back to me again, but I didn’t dare voice anything to Rafe. He had risen and I glanced up and saw how uncomfortable he was.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiled slightly. “Just jittery is all. You know I used to come here all the time as a kid, but the whole place takes on weird shadows in the dark.”

I rose and brushed off my hands on my pants. “Let’s get of here. I’m sick of playing Dick Tracy for the night.” Rafe’s smile widened and he put his arm around my shoulders. We walked arm and arm together toward the car. Movement off to our left caught my attention and I glanced over to see a man moving toward us and he was carrying a long stick of some kind with a sharp point on the end. He was about 6’2” and had short brown hair. The weapon wasn’t raised, but it was intimidating none the less.

“Did you want something, buddy?” Rafe asked gruffly.

“Isn’t it late to be out?” the guy replied and stopped a few yards from us.

“There’s no law.” Rafe wasn’t going to let this guy push him around and I let him take the lead.

“Not normally,” the man said with a shrug. “But maybe you should pick your friends better.” He was looking at me now and I began to wonder if he was the reason Eliza was here. Had they had a meeting and we just happen to stumble on to him as he was leaving the park. His choice of weapons surely cried out that he could be a hunter of some kind. Was he an Inquisition member, too?

“What do you mean?” Rafe tried to sound blasé as I notice someone sneaking up behind the guy. It was a female, it was too dark for me to tell who it was. Before the man had a chance to respond the girl came up and hit him on the head, knocking him out. I saw then that it was Eliza and all her friendly pretenses from earlier were gone.

“Are you asking to get staked or what?” she barked out as she dropped to one knee and checked for a pulse in the guy’s neck.

“So, I take it he’s a friend of yours?” I asked.

“Maybe,” she replied as she stood and looked around. “I didn’t expect you to come running down here when I told you about that guy. Look, I can’t hang around here. He won’t be out for long.” She started to walk away then stopped and looked back again. “Do you have a number where I can contact you?”

I was speechless, but quickly pulled a card from my pocket and handed it to her. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and walked off without another word.

~*~*~*~

When we returned to the chantry Rafe and I found Micky and Elvira in her study. I produced the ring and told her of its significance she took it and performed Spirit’s Touch on it. She was able to confirm that it was indeed the ring Michael had given me by the pictures she saw. One image in particular that stood out was of a high-tech control room I didn’t know of where Michael was injured. He was feeding from a blonde woman and Elvira said he was wearing the ring on his pinky. Christina was there as well, along with Luke Thomas and Lena Stockton.

Elvira also saw him in a dive bar with a bunch of Mexicans. His weapons were drawn and he was firing. He had the ring on there, too. Finally, she described a picture of someone that wasn’t Michael. She couldn’t see the man’s face, but from what she could see, it sounded like George and he was looking at the ring and crying bitterly.


	20. I’m Trying To Get Back To You

_I feel you_   
_Inside my mind._   
_I feel you_   
_Your heart it sings._   
_ Depeche Mode - I Feel You_

Rafe and I left Elvira and went back upstairs to our suite. I tried to gauge Rafe’s reaction to hearing about the visions and he appeared to be taking it all in stride. He was still tense and acted not quite comfortable or happy about the whole thing. I sat on the couch and asked him, “Are you okay?”

He came over and sat next to me on the couch, then put an arm around me. “I should be asking you if you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. I, uh—there’s all this stuff going through my head, and I don’t know what to think.”

I didn’t want to admit it, but there was something I was thinking about and now seemed like a good time to try it. About the time that Antonio and I returned to the States and Michael learned of my embrace, Antonio taught us how to establish a very special form of mind link. It allowed us to communicate via our minds and it’s something that I still used with Antonio when necessary. We had even taught it to Christina. I hadn’t used it to contact Michael in a very long time… two years to be exact… and for pretty obvious reasons. I don’t know how many times I had stopped myself from contacting him in the past, but now I was confused enough about Michael’s involvement with the Sabbat to consider it.

“I understand,” Rafe was saying as he leaned closer to me to brush his lips over my temple. “Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything to make you feel better?”

“No,” I said automatically. “Actually, there is a ritual I would like to try. Could you give me an hour, alone?” I knew that if I was going to do this, I didn’t want Rafe to be with me when I tried. I was afraid all my emotions would be written on my face or that I would say something personal to Michael out loud and I knew that either of those possibilities would hurt Rafael and I wanted to avoid that.

“I guess,” he said hesitantly.

“Are you sure?” I asked. I didn’t want him to feel alienated, but I really thought it best that he not be in the same room with me.

“Well, if you’re sure you want to be alone then I’ll go. I can find something to do.”

“If there are some things you want to get done up here, maybe I can go in the other room.”

“Well, that is my room. I can go in there.”

“Yeah, but everything is in here,” I said laughing slightly.

“Yes, but isn't that true of all your ritual stuff?”

“For this one I don’t need anything. Just concentration.”

“I think I’d rather you stay here if you don’t mind,” he was pointing to the floor. “I can take the laptop into the next room.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll do that then,” he was gathering the computer and some files. “That way if you need me, I’ll be close.” He was smiling as he crossed the room to me again and kissed me lightly before going next door.

I got comfortable on the couch and closed my eyes, concentrating. I tried to feel for Michael’s consciousness and after a few minutes I was rewarded with a faint impression that was very hard to connect with.

_Michael_, I tried hesitantly and the connection became slightly stronger.

_Brenda?_ It felt like him, but I didn’t know whether to be relieved to be speaking to him after all this time or wanting to give him a verbal tongue-lashing.

_Where are you?_ I thought to him.

_I’m here._

_Michael, what are you doing?_

_I’m trying to get back to you._ His tone was desperate, but it didn’t fit with the facts I had about his recent behavior.

_Are you involved with the Sabbat here? _I asked.

_I thought you knew me better than that,_ Michael replied quickly, disappointment coming through in his tone.

_I thought I did, too._

_Then why would you think I would be?_ What he was doing was being evasive.

_There is evidence suggesting you are,_ I persisted. The reply was very faint and I couldn’t make it out. _What?_ I asked.

_I’m losing you, Brenda._

_Where are you?_

_I’m here._

_Where?_

_I don’t know where here is. It’s a basement. I don’t know where._ _Where are you?_

_Are you in _ _Salem_ _?_

_I think so. _I then received mental pictures of David’s Bar and the front of a house that looked like the cottages that are all over New England. I could make out the house number easily, 624. I had no idea what street the house could be on and when I asked Michael where it was, I couldn’t hear his reply. I received an image of the same kind of basement with chains on wall that Elvira described earlier from her visions. Then I saw an image of Rafe.

_Who is this?_ Michael asked.

_Where have you seen him?_ I wasn’t about to let him make me feel guilty about my relationship with Rafe, but I didn’t want to start any hurt feelings in Michael.

_With you._

_Where?_

_At your house and around town. And in your car._

_I could ask the same of you of some things I have heard about._

_What are you talking about?_

_A blonde. You were feeding from her._

_I know a lot of blondes Brenda. I feed from a lot of blondes. You_ _know my limitations. Who is this guy, Brenda?_ His voice was still faint and weak.

_He’s handling some of my business affairs._

_And you as well it appears. _His tone was hard and unyielding. I had to take a minute to get my own tone even again.

_What does that mean to you Michael? It’s been over two years. Are_ _you trying to play territorial now?_

_Brenda, you know I love you._ He could have shot me and given me less pain.

Again, I had to compose myself before answering. _Well, you have a weird way of showing it._

He didn’t reply, either our connection was cut off or he wasn't answering.

_Are you there?_

_I’m here. I’ve always been here._

_What are you doing here?_

_I’d like to know that myself. They don’t give me a lot of information._

_Who’s they?_ A picture of Roger Campbell, the Lasombra of the pack, entered my mind.

_They seem to know a lot about you,_ I told him.

_Chains and hot brands can bring a lot out of a man._ I didn’t doubt that it was Michael and I knew he was telling the truth. He was holding something back, but he was telling the truth.

_What are you not telling me?_

_About what?_

_I sense that you are telling me the truth, but it’s almost as if you are_ _holding something back._

He was beginning to fade in and out: _Brenda for years I -- and you know I wanted to be there. --I would come to you if I could, but I can’t. -- _

_Michael, you’re fading. Concentrate._

_They’re doing something._

_Who’s there?_

_All of them?_

_I’m coming._

_Brenda, stay away. They’ll try to hurt you._

_They’ve already tried. Somebody has._ I was thinking of the girl.

_What are you talking about?_

_Somebody tried to kill me._

_Who?_

_Someone, who’s in love with you, I think._ I sent to him a mental picture of the girl from coven that was at the park the first time in Boston. _Vivian? Violet? Vanessa?_ I thought.

_I’m gonna kill her._ Rage seemed to fill his being.

_No, she’s mine._

_Not if I can get free and get my hands on her._

_I’m coming for you._

He was fading and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt pain coming from him and his control faded.

_Brenda...?_ Then a drawn-out scream, _NNNooo!!!_

And the connection was gone.

~*~*~*~

I immediately rose from the couch and grabbed a piece of paper from the table. I quickly wrote down the house number and everything I could remember about the front of the house. After that, I put on my figure eight and holstered the Glocks, thinking I would have to retrieve the PPK from the glove box of the roadster. I then called down to have my car brought around. Jax answered and agreed to have the car pulled up right away. “There’s a moving truck here and they want to know what to do with the boxes and stuff,” he said. It took me a moment to realize it must have been Christina’s stuff from Las Vegas.

“Can you have them take it to the house, please?”

“All of it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Sure, Miss Thompson.” I quickly told him which room to have my sister’s belongings put in and asked Jax to phone ahead and let my “house sitters” know they are coming. “I’ll be down in a few minutes,” I then said. “Is Elvira here still?”

“I believe she is in her study.”

“Thank you.” I hung up phone and crossed to the door that led to the room where Rafe was. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his coat off. I could see that he wore his figure eight and I smiled. It looked as if he might be online or something. I stood there for a moment to just look at him; I was really upset by my conversation with Michael. It was amazing how much of an effect he still had over me. Michael could confuse my senses faster than any other man I ever knew. He knew about Rafe and he acted as if he still cared about me, as if the past two years and how he left had never happened.

I must have appeared alarmed because when Rafe noticed I was standing there he looked at me in concern. “Brenda? Are you okay?” he asked getting up from the bed and coming to where I stood in the doorway. He laid his hands on my upper arms and looked deeply into my eyes, apprehension showing plainly on his face. “You look really upset. What happened?”

“I’m okay.” I smiled up at him.

“What happened?” he repeated. He sounded so worried that I wanted to wrap him in my arms him and protect him forever.

“Let’s just say my ritual was successful to some extent.”

“And that’s making you cry?”

“I’m not crying.”

“No, but it looks like you’re going to at any minute.” He pulled me into his arms and held me so close that I felt safe for a while. _Please, oh God let this be all right,_ I thought. _Let us walk away from this alive._

I put my arms around his waist and held him tight. “I gotta go out.”

“Okay,” he pulled back enough to look down at me. “Give me a minute to close this up and I’ll be right with you.”

“Just meet me downstairs. I have to find Elvira.”

“Okay. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” I said giving him a smile that I hoped convinced him. I gave him a final squeeze and left the suite.

I went to Elvira’s study and knocked on the door. “Come in,” came the answer from the other side.

After I had closed the door, I approached her desk. She was looking at the bookcases, pensively. I had to clear my throat to get her attention.

“Oh, Brenda. Yes. Come in,” she said turning in her chair to face me. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to go out.”

I must have looked visibly upset because Elvira leaned forward slightly, studying me, and asked, “Is everything all right, childe?”

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. There is something I haven’t told you about, my Prince. It’s not a big thing - I promised myself I wouldn’t use it. Are you aware of the telepathic bond Antonio and I share?”

Elvira quirked a brow in my direction like the idea she didn’t know would be crazy. “I am aware that it exists.”

“Antonio taught me this when I was first embraced.”

“Yes. And I believe he taught Michael as well.”

“He did. I also can communicate with Michael in this way.”

“I was told that was the case.”

I cleared my throat nervously. “I have not used it in a very long time.”

“I take it you used it this evening?” She once again leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers.

“Yes,” I replied with a stiff nod.

“You seem quite upset.”

“Through the conversation with him, I received images of a house where he says he is being held in the basement.” I approached the desk and gave her the piece of paper that I had written my description of the house on, but to my astonishment she was already rattling off every detail of the house I had seen in my mind. “Y-yes,” I practically whispered. “That sounds about right.”

Elvira smiled slightly. “I, too, have been shown this house.”

“How?” I thought I knew but I had to ask to be sure.

“Suffice it to say that I have seen it,” she replied. And I knew that I should have known she would sidestep the question. “I have been unable to locate the house,” she admitted.

“I would like to go out this evening and look for it.”

The Prince nodded slowly in agreement. “All right. I would, however, like you to take Tyler with you.” Tyler Keith was another member of House Tremere in Salem. He was a rather short gentleman with thin hair and a quick smile. He had a wonderful sense of humor and seemed very trustworthy. I knew he was embraced earlier in the century by the previous Prince's childe, Gary Mascetti. Tyler's sire was now dead, but he was never close to Beth, the previous Prince, or her lineage, so Elvira did not fear betrayal from him. “There is safety in numbers,” Elvira continued. “I assume you will be taking Rafael?”

“Yes.”

“And I don’t have to ask if you’re both armed.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I believe Tyler is in the library doing some reading. I’m sure if you tell him that I asked you to take him with you, he’d be willing to go along. If I’m not mistaken, 624 must to be near the center of town. I have had people out looking, but they haven’t come up with anything.”

“Well, hopefully we can succeed, my Prince,” I said.

“Good luck.”

“Thank you. I will go prepare.” I left quickly and headed for the library, looking around for a house ghoul to have my car returned to the garage and Rafe’s brought up instead because mine only had room for two. No one was in sight, so I picked up the phone in the library and spoke to Jax again. The arrangements were quick, and I also asked to have the light to the license plate unscrewed. Jax said that there would be no problem and just before he hung up, I heard him say that my request was the third one of its kind that evening. I smiled. Apparently, there were other covert activities going on tonight.

I replaced the hand set on its cradle and turned to locate Tyler. He was seated by himself and reading from a large book that was propped on the table he was sitting at. I realized we were the only occupants of the room and thought Elvira must have everyone busy looking for information on the Sabbat.

“Tyler,” I said to get his attention after I had stood by his table, unnoticed, for a moment.

His back was to me, so Tyler had to turn in the chair. When he saw who it was, he smiled and rose from his seat, “Brenda. Good to see you this evening.”

“Hi, Tyler,” I greeted him with a smile of my own. “It’s good to see you, too. Listen, Elvira suggested that you could accompany me out tonight. I’m looking for a house that the Sabbat may be at.”

He moved to push in the chair where he had been sitting. “Not a problem. I was doing some reading, but it can wait.” He turned to place a bookmark between the pages and closed the book. “Where are we going?” he asked as we headed toward the library door.

“Well, here is the description.” I handed him the paper and he read it quickly. “I have no idea what street it’s on, I only have a house number.”

“There’s a lot of streets in Salem,” Tyler commented simply.

“And we’ll have to cover them all.” My tone was also simple.

He nodded, looking down at the paper. “If you’re willing to try, I’m willing to go along.”

“I am. Elvira seems to think that given the house number it’s in the center of town.”

“Generally, each street starting from the center of town are the one hundred blocks, the second is the two hundreds, the third, three hundreds and so on,” Tyler explained. “So, it has to be near the center in order to be a six hundred.”

“Right.” Tyler had obviously lived here a long time because in my two years here, I had never realized what he was telling me.

“So where do you want to start?” he asked.

I thought a moment and said, “Let’s try near David’s Bar. That’s where they’ve been seen the most. I’m having a car brought around now. My ghoul will be accompanying us.”

“That would be Rafael?”

“Yes.”

“He seems like a fine young man.”

I nodded. “Yes, he is.” We arrived in the foyer then and Sam, another of the house ghouls, was just coming in the front door carrying a flower. He caught sight of me and headed our way. I was happy to see Rafe was in the foyer as well, waiting.

“Miss Thompson, I was just looking for you. There's been a delivery for you.” He held what I now saw to be a red rose out to me. I took it from him and realized that there was a card attached. At first, I thought the rose was from Rafe, but when I saw the card, I knew it wasn’t from him.

_To enjoy a single flower over a dozen tells me that you have changed. Is there_ _room in your heart for me? - M_

I was shaken but managed to tuck the card into my pocket. I remembered the microphones and cameras that has been installed at my house and I quickly scanned the flower for miniscule devices. Sam was still there, and I asked him if Micky were still there. He said no, but that Lucien was. Did I want him to find him? Lucien worked with Micky on clan security.

“Actually, I want you to take this to him and have it checked for listening devises.” I handed him back the flower. I knew I sounded absolutely ridiculous and borderline hysterical, but these people had no idea what Michael’s ghoul, Birkoff, was capable of with technology. I did. “Then I want it destroyed. I want it incinerated.”

Sam took the rose, gave me a slight bow and left quickly. I looked up to see Rafe standing next to me with a concerned expression on his face but to his credit; he said not a word. I looked to Tyler who wore the same expression, but also said nothing. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready.”

“Rafe,” I said turning to him, “have you met Tyler?”

“Yes. I’ve met Mr. Keith.” His tone was very respectful and again I was very proud of how quickly he was learning how to be a ghoul.

“Good to see you again, Rafael,” Tyler said extending his hand and the two men shook.

“Tyler will be coming with us tonight.” I handed Rafe the paper. “We are looking for this house.”

Rafe studied the paper for a moment then looked at me and said, “Brenda, I know where that house is.”

I was amazed. “Where? What street?”

“Barr Street. Not far from Samantha and Rachel’s places. I had a friend that grew up in this house.” He was pointing at the paper.

“Excuse me for a moment,” I said to Tyler. “I should let the Prince know about this.”

“Of course.”

I returned to Elvira's study and knocked on the door.

“Brenda? You’re back a bit soon.” She was still seated behind her desk.

“I just gave the description of the house to Rafe and he knows where it is.”

The Prince’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Quite a handy little man you have there,” she answered ruefully as she laid down the pen she had been writing with.

“Do you wish to have more than just the three of us go?” I asked.

“Yes. Let me call Micky.” It only took moments for Elvira to contact her child and let him know where the house was. He told her he was on his way.

“Good, we’ll meet him there,” I said. “By the way, there was a flower that was just delivered. Damn it – “

“What is it?”

“I forgot to ask Sam who brought it.” I pulled out the card and showed it to her. After reading it she looked at me quizzically and asked, “When did you enjoy a single rose over a dozen?”

“Rafe has given me single roses.”

“What does that have to do with dozens?” she asked still perplexed.

“Michael sends dozens.”

“Ah.”

“Michael knows about Rafe. Apparently, he has seen us together.” The full meaning of this hit me then. Of course, Michael would know about Rafe. It had to have been him that ordered the cameras and sound devices installed in my house. And, of course, I was too enthralled when I talked to him to have my head on straight and think of these things at the proper time. I felt like such a fool.

“I see. This could be a sticky situation,” she commented.

“Could be.”

“I have faith in your judgment.”

I bowed my head in her direction. “I’ll do the best I can.”

“I know you will, childe,” she replied with a small smile.

“Well, we should go check this out.”

“Yes. Keep me informed.” I excused myself and returned to front hall, where Sam was waiting.

“Sam, by any chance do you remember who delivered that rose?”

“It was a girl. She was in her early twenties, had dark skin, blondish hair and dark eyes.”

“Was she dressed well?”

“Yes. She drove an Oldsmobile. It looked like there was somebody else in the car, but I couldn’t see who. Sabian might have gotten a better look. He’s bringing the car around.”

_It might be Vivian,_ I thought to myself. “Thank you, Sam.” We went outside and I decided to let Rafe drive. “Sam said you might have gotten a look at the Oldsmobile that brought the delivery,” I asked Sabian.

“Yes, Miss Thompson. It was gray. There was the woman who gave Sam the rose for you and there was a young guy with glasses and short hair that stayed in the vehicle.”

I told him thank you as I again put a mental check in the Birkoff column. He would not be in town without Michael, I was certain of that. What in the hell was Michael up to? One moment he appeared weak and needing my help and the next he was plotting and manipulative. I didn’t know what this all added up to, but I was determined to find out.

I got in the back of the car on the passenger side as Tyler entered behind Rafe who was now behind the wheel. My Auspex was peaked during the ten-minute drive to the house, keeping an eye out for anyone following us. That was how I noticed Micky when he pulled in behind us just as we turned onto Barr Street.

The house was lit on all floors from what I could tell, and every light was on in the basement. Was Michael still there? The garage door stood open, but there were no lights on inside it and there were absolutely no signs of life on the premises. Rafe pulled over just passed the house while Micky continued pass, probably to circle around the block. He returned a few minutes later and parked his car behind ours. The vehicle doors opened, and Micky, Zane, Ethan and Jonah exited and headed in our direction. I found it odd that Sarah wasn't with them, but I could ask Micky about that later.

Tyler, Rafe and I got out and we grouped around Rafe's car.

“Looks like no one’s home,” Micky said, eyes drifted up and down the street, looking for anything coming from anywhere. “Lots of lights, but no life.”

“What do we want to do?” I asked.

“We have to check it out, but we’ll have to be careful. Tyler, take Jonah and Ethan around back. Brenda, you and Rafe go through the front door. Zane and I will take the garage.” We all nodded in agreement and started off to our designated entry points.


	21. Little House of Horrors

_There were stairs – they were steep_   
_I was falling, falling deep._   
_You were there – you were small._   
_There was screaming down the hall._   
_ Melissa Ethridge - Into the Dark_

As Rafe and I approached the front door, Rafe pointed out to me a still burning cigar lying on the ground. I picked it up and saw right away that it was Michael's brand. It looked as if it had been there ten to fifteen minutes and it was still pretty long. I ripped the butt in half and cupped the lit end in my hand, then motioned Rafe forward.

We both pulled weapons as we neared the door. It was made of paned glass and to my astonishment it stood about two inches ajar. Through the glass I checked for booby traps and saw none. Using the toe of my shoe, I kicked open the door cautiously.

The air in the house was absolutely rank, smelling of ruined food and body odor. The door opened into a front hall, the living room laid straight ahead, and the place was utterly trashed. Clothes and food boxes lay everywhere. I walked further in and could see bloodstains on the furniture and carpet. I didn’t know whether or not to be grateful that there weren’t any bodies anywhere, but my main concern was to find the door that led to the basement.

Rafe and I continued through the house and found Micky and Zane checking out the kitchen. I quickly located the door to the basement and started down with Rafe right behind me. I heard Micky tell Zane to go with us, but I didn't stop to wait for him. There was an incredible need to get down there and see if Michael was there. Part of me wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but another part, one buried deep down inside of me, wanted to believe that he was a victim in all of this. That somehow, he had gotten in over his head and needed me to pull him out for a change. I knew I was grasping at straws, but my reality was as delicate as a spider web right now and I needed all the hope I could muster.

As we descended, I thought I heard voices and stopped to turn to Rafe and Zane to see if they too heard anything. Rafe mouthed, “radio” and I nodded before continuing down. We entered what could be considered a family room with a big screen TV and Ping-Pong table.

The smell down here was worse than upstairs. The air reeked of decay and my heart sank because I knew we would probably find bodies down here. The ping-pong table was covered in blood and when I approached the scene, I realized there were bits of human tissue and feces on the table as well. There were runes drawn in chalk around the edge of the table that were distorted by the blood and other items both on and off the surface that told me with a stark realization that a ritual had been performed here. But a ritual that did what?

When I was close enough, I touched the sticky redness on the table to see what I could learn about the person who had probably died there. The blood was human, and its owner had lost so much of the life-giving substance that they had to be either dead or embraced. I hoped it was the former.

I noticed Rafe watching me with a quizzical look on his face. “Taste for Blood,” I whispered, knowing that while I needed to take the time to explain things to him, it was also important to keep our presence to a minimum. If anyone was left in the house, I couldn't give away our location or number. I had to consider all situations like this a classroom for him and teach him all that I could. “It is a ritual Tremere perform in order to gain knowledge about a person through their blood. I know this individual was human and that they had little to no blood left in them at the time this blood was spilt.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “Is that all you can learn with the ritual?” he asked softly.

“No. If it were vampire blood, I could tell his generation as well.” I had already explained what generations were, so Rafe nodded his understanding again.

I turned to Zane then and asked him if anyone brought a camera and he produced one from his pocket. I wanted to be able to show the scene to Elvira in the hopes that she would have some idea of what kind of ritual had been performed here. “Get pictures of all of this,” I said in disgust. How could anyone be so inhuman? I realize that I must drink blood to survive, but not at the expense of life itself. If I didn’t know it before, I now knew for certain that I could never follow the Sabbat way of life.

I examined the table further and found a few other mystical symbols that reminded me of our Tremere ones, but they were just different enough that I couldn't recognize them. After pointing them out to Zane, I continued my search. The radio we heard coming down the stairs was now playing classical music, but I didn't know which room it was in.

The family room was trashed, just like the rooms upstairs had been. On one wall, a target had been spray-painted in red and many shots fired into it. Whoever had been practicing was good, very good. The opposite wall held a similar target, but this time the weapons of choice were knives. These weren’t as good, but still noteworthy.

The screen protector of the television was badly cracked, and it looked as if something had smashed a wooden coffee table that had held and a heavy glass punch bowl, which was also broken. The bowl had contained blood and I was able to determine that is came from the same individual who had been on the Ping-Pong table. I detected nothing tainted about it, which made me wonder why the pack members hadn’t drunk it.

Zane worked his way behind me; taking careful photographs so as not to waste a shot, while Rafe remain by my side. There were three doors off this main room, and all were shut. I approached the first quietly and listened. Upon hearing nothing, I tried the knob and found it unlocked. I slowly opened the door a bit and was barraged by the smell of death. I opened the door further and realized the room was a walk-in closet. A few articles of clothing remained on hangers, but most were slashed and thrown about the floor. The smell was almost overpowering.

Rafe and I both had our gun hands in front of our faces to keep from gagging. I turned to him and used the lit cigar I still had in my hand to try to clear his nasal passages by waving it under his nose. He didn't look like he was going to retch, but I didn't want to take the chance anyway. “Stay back and let me check this out,” I said, and he complied gratefully, taking a few steps back.

I turned to the closet again and began looking for the body I knew was there somewhere. What I found was a badly decomposed corpse of a young teenage female. From my limited knowledge, it looked as if she had been dead about two weeks. She had been drained from multiple unhealed bites; one at her neck was particularly nasty. I backed out from the room and shut the door. Looking at Zane, I swallowed before saying; “There's a body in there.”

While listening at the next door, I noticed locks from the outside that were firmly in place and the sound of something dripping coming from inside the room. I almost threw caution to the wind and opened the door without a care, Michael's face running through my mind along with thoughts of him being tortured somewhere in this house, but I knew I had to be careful and not endanger the others who were investigating with me. With great resolve, I walked to the next door, leaving the locked room for last.

The door to the third room also had locks on the outside, but they weren't engaged. When I opened it, I realized two things, the first being that the radio was in this room. And second, that this was where Michael had been held. It was as if he had tried to keep it clean. On the floor was a stained single mattress with no sheet. On it was a small bare pillow and thin blanket folded under it. Empty food boxes and milk cartons were stacked neatly against one wall and on another, above the mattress, were three sets on chains and shackles, all opened. When I noticed that there was blood on the wall and chains, I dropped the cigar butt on the concrete floor and crushed it out with my shoe.

As I entered the room, I detected two distinct scents. The first was George Allen’s dirtied, unkempt one and the other was faint, but definitely Michael’s. When I recognized his scent, my hand moved to my pocket where I had put the ring he had given to me and held it. I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that he wasn't there.

I was afraid to find out if any of the blood on the wall belonged to Michael, but I approached the wall without thought and touched it near the first set of chains. The ritual told me the blood belonged to a human who was down only two or three pints of blood. Near the second set was also human but was down to half their capacity, only four or five pints left. At the last set, my heart sank to find it belonged to a seventh-generation vampire that hadn’t feed in eight days and was very low. If it were Michael, he only had four pints left at the time this sample came to be on the wall. Besides that, if he were that low then he could frenzy with little provocation and that wasn’t a good possibility either.

I hadn’t heard any type of gunfire or scuffles above us, so I assumed the house was secured and received evidence of this when I exited the third room and found Ethan just coming off the last step. “Is everything secured?”

“I’ve got one more room,” I said approaching the door I had bypassed before. I didn’t bother to be careful, but flung the locks open and then the door. Inside was what looked like a husband and wife locked in each other’s arms. The wife appeared to have been repeatedly sexually abused and was covered with unhealed bite marks. It looked as if she had been dead only ten to twelve hours. The man’s throat had been slit and his still dripping blood was what I had heard earlier.

I knelt next to them and checked the man’s pulse on the outside chance he was still alive. I was astonished to find that he was.

“Upstairs is secured. It’s disgusting, and no one is left alive.” Ethan was in the doorway looking with me.

“Go get Micky,” I barked, kneeling now beside the pair. I quickly licked the gash on the man’s throat closed and found he contained only four pints of blood. I knew I had to do something quickly or the man would die along with any information we could hope to gain from him. I dropped my fangs to pierce my wrist and held it to the man’s mouth. He was unresponsive at first and I massaged his throat to get him to swallow. After a minute, he was drinking himself and I let him take a pint of my vitae. I wasn’t worried that I would embrace him. He was low on blood, but not drained.

“What’s going on?” Micky asked coming into the room and kneeling beside me.

“I’ve got a live one - barely. He had a gash across his throat. I closed it and gave him a pint.” I moved over to allow Micky space to see.

“Jesus, this is just like upstairs.”

“How many bodies are we talking here?”

“Two upstairs.”

“Three down here counting this one.”

“Okay, we’re missing one. There’s a picture upstairs with six. Zane,” he called. “Go check again for the missing one.” I stood at that point and looked for Rafe. He was just inside the room, watching me.

“It looks as if there was a ritual done down here,” I explained to Micky.

“Yeah. The bodies are upstairs.” Micky was the best person for this situation. His head stayed clear and he always knew what to do, that is of course, as long as Sarah wasn't in danger.

Micky gently removed the woman from her husband’s arms and slapped his face to get him to come around. “Wake up, man. Are you okay? Can you tell us what happened here? Come on, man, help us out.”

The man stirred and coughed weakly. “Stephanie? Where's Stephanie?”

“Is that your wife?”

The man’s voice was quiet and very scratchy. “Yes. Is she alright?” He was blinking his eyes as if he were trying to focus them.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Micky reassured him as he moved to position himself between the man and the body of his dead wife. “What happened here?”

The man told how two weeks ago a nicely dressed gentleman, whom I figured to be Roger, the Lasombra, came to the door and sweet-talked his way into the living room. A few minutes later, the rest of the pack entered and took the family hostage. The couple had four daughters and they had all been home at the time. The intruders had killed one of the girls right away and kept the rest of the family separated. The man told Micky that he had told the remaining girls to do what the intruders wanted so that hopefully they could stay alive.

He also said that the pack had another prisoner, one that was held separate from the family in the room next to this one. The room where Michael had claimed to be, where I’d found vampire blood.

The man said he and his wife heard loud male screams coming from that room and that after the third or fourth day they must have killed the man because after that there had been new person, one that made different screams.

He also described several rituals he heard being performed in Latin or some similar language he didn't understand in the main room. The second captive escaped at one point, but they had caught him again and brought him back.

Lastly the man told how he heard his daughters and wife scream several times during the two-week period. He also heard what I figured must have been ghouls or other possible captives having fun at some points and in pain at others.

The wife, Stephanie, had been beaten severely the previous night and it sounded as if they had drained her to the point where she had died during the day. Fifteen to twenty minutes before we arrived, Roger and another gentleman, from his description it sounded like Michael, came in and Michael had slit his throat.

Based on everything we had been told, we determined that after the father had been locked in this room, he had only seen a female member of the pack, one of his daughters, and by the sounds of it Birkoff, who had been the one who brought food to him and his wife.

I held on to the ring in my pocket the entire time the man gave his account of what he remembered of this awful nightmare. I closed my eyes in horror over what had happened here and at Michael's apparent involvement. I tried to again establish the mental link between us. Bastard, I thought, but got no essence of him.

I did however; hear Antonio in my mind, _Brenda? What's going on?_

_I have no idea. I left the room and the survivor of this horror to Micky’s capable hands._ I couldn't stay in the room a second longer. The thought of Michael's presence there was repulsive to me.

_Tell me what's going on. Who are you calling a bastard?_

_A mutual friend of ours._ I couldn't even say his name.

_Did you find him?_

_No._

_Well, tell me, my childe, what upsets you so?_

_His duality. There's something going on here that I just can’t put my finger on._ I headed for the stairs that led to the first floor.

_What do you mean?_ Antonio asked.

I was vaguely aware of Rafe’s hand on my arm, but I had to retain my concentration to continue the conversation with Antonio. I remove the ring from my pocket and held it.

_I contacted him through our mind link and he seemed so much like he was. He said he was trying to get to me, but he was being held somewhere. He sent me an image of a house and we found it._ I continued to give my sire a brief description of what we had found by sending him mental pictures of the house and the bodies we had found.

_Dios Mio,_ was Antonio’s reply.

I then told him about finding the husband and wife and that the person who had slit the man’s throat was Michael.

_Brenda, that does not sound like our boy._

_I know it doesn’t._

_Do you want me to come?_ he asked.

_No. I would not want to worry about you in this situation as well. This is something I have to do by myself. Chris should be here soon._ Truth be told, I was worried about her presence here as well, but I knew that because of her situation with Luke that I had no choice.

_I’m not sure I want either of you there right now,_ Antonio confided, sounding very apprehensive.

_We’ll be all right,_ I assured him. _I have friends here. They can protect us if we need it._

There was a moment of silence before he conceded, _You are far from a child._

_That’s true._ I was happy to know my sire had confidence in me.

_Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself and your sister. I’m not sure what kind of shape she will be in when she reaches you._

_I will._

_Have you heard from her?_

_Not since she left to find Lena._

_Me either._

_She’s a survivor. She’ll come back._

_I just hope she is in a better frame of mind. Jason did go to Austria._

_Oh, really?_

_Yes, he went with Nina and Cormac. _

_Well, it's something that needs to happen eventually._

I could hear his mental sigh. Indeed. _I’m hoping that Nina and Cormac will be buffers of some sort._

_Well, I’m sorry to have bothered you; I must break off now. There are hours of the night left that I can search._

_I understand._

_I will keep you posted._

_Thank you. If you hear from Christina..._

_I will call you._

We exchanged good-byes and broke the connection. I immediately heard Rafe calling my name, “Brenda? What is going on?” I was on the stairs now, heading to the first floor. Rafe was at the bottom, following me up.

“I’m sorry,” I said blinking. “What?” Rafe was looking at the hand that I still held Michael’s ring in. He finished climbing the steps to where I had stopped, standing one below me.

“What's going on?” he repeated hotly, looking in my eyes. I knew he got nervous when he spoke to me and I didn’t answer him. I couldn’t chastise him for being rude when he was just worried about me.

“I was speaking to my sire.”

He rubbed his forehead with his hand and looked and my hand again. “Did you find out anything from the guy downstairs?”

“Like what?” I asked him, my voice breaking. “The fact that Michael was the one who slit his throat?” My voice caught in the back of my throat and I quickly finished climbing the stairs to enter the kitchen.

Rafe followed and when he reached me again, he pulled me into his arms. My rock in a hurricane. I could tell he was upset as well, but he was controlling himself far better than I was. His hands caressed my back and I felt him kiss my hair. “We’ll get through this, Brenda,” he said softly. “We’ll get this all straightened out and we’ll deal with him. I can’t believe you don’t want me to kill the son of a bitch,” he added under his breath.

I slipped the ring back in my pocket. I knew it had to be the source of his discomfort. I heard a truck enter the driveway and I could see out the front window that it was people from Caine Security. Micky returned to the kitchen at the same time. I pulled away from Rafe as my friend stopped near us.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said adjusting my jacket collar.

“We missed em.” He was rubbing the back of his neck. “That's obvious. The cleanup crew is here, I see. There's not much else we can do so if you want to leave, go ahead.”

“Okay. Is Tyler going to stay?”

“Yes. He’s doing some Spirit’s Touches around the house, trying to see if he can find out what happened here. He can ride back with me.”

“Let me know what he finds out.” Maybe Tyler’s visions could give evidence as to what Michael’s involvement was here.

Micky nodded. “Sure.”

Rafe and I left the house and I asked Rafe to drive to the park just down the road where we had found the ring two nights ago. He nodded silently and when we got there, he parked the car and shut off the engine. No one was in sight, so I got out and began walking to clear my head.

“Brenda, what are you doing?” Rafe asked from my side.

“I need to walk,” I said, waving my hands in front of me desperately. “I need to think.”

“Can I go with you?” he asked taking my hand.

“Of course.” I felt calmer just having that small contact with him. We walked and memories of Michael and how his mind worked ran through my mind. What could he possibly hope to gain by being involved with the Sabbat? It’s not like he needed money or anything. Maybe someone was impersonating him or had taken his place or something. Nothing made sense. I was so confused.

We walked through the park until around 4:30 am. Rafe stayed at my side and just lent his presence and for that I was grateful. He never pushed for information that I knew he wanted and probably deserved. He knew what Michael meant to me, but I always made sure to let him know how much I loved him. My only hope was that he understood how I felt.

After I had run every possible scenario through my head and had received no real answers, I came to the conclusion that everything would be revealed in time. I finally stopped and turned to Rafe and said, “Do you have any idea how grateful I am to have you in my life?”

He smiled at me. “Not as grateful as I am to have you.”

I put my arms around him then and squeezed him gently. He returned the embrace.

We stood like that for a time before returning to the car and finally the Chantry. I was still shaken by what I had seen that night. The horror of the house was still fresh in my mind along with the fact that I had spoken to Michael and still had no answers to show from it.

And now the pack had left their haven. But where would they move to next? There was no way of knowing what their plan entailed or what kind of repercussions their actions would leave. I was a bit relieved that it wouldn’t be up to me as to what we would do. That was up to Elvira and the Council.

I was happy that my sister was coming. She was an experienced fighter and I knew that she’d seen some hairy situations and managed to come out of them, even though I was constantly worried for her. It would be good to have her at my back for whatever happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
